Vengence
by DaeImagines
Summary: Huey and Cairo are notorious gang leaders rivaling against each other. Jazmine is a beautiful, innocent woman and the fiancee of Cairo. When Cairo goes too far, Huey sets out for revenge. HxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) This is my new story. It's going to be more of a mature mood than ****Damn, I Hate Love Triangles****. If it gets too risky, it might be moved to a rating of Mature, but I'm not sure yet. The chapters will be much longer than this one. This is just a little taste for you all. Tell me if you like the idea!**

**Summary: Huey and Cairo are notorious gang leaders rivaling against each other. Jazmine is a beautiful, innocent woman and the fiancee of Cairo. When Cairo goes too far, Huey sets out for revenge. HxJ CxC **

**Huey- 22**

**Jazmine- 21**

**Cairo- 22**

**Riley- 20**

**Caesar- 22**

**Cindy- 20**

**Hiro- 22**

**Dewey- 22**

**P.S,** ' ' **are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or anything related to it.**

**Chapter 1: Vengeance In Motion**

The day was somber. Gray clouds followed us throughout the day, setting a mocking mood for the occasion. Specks of rain started to fall down outside as family and friends gathered around the coffin to say their final goodbyes. Aunt Cookie was sobbing on my shoulder and blowing her nose with a handkerchief. Riley faced the coffin and looked on with a clenched jaw and fists, but his eyes showed sadness. Even Ruckus was there with genuine pain planted on his facial features. And I... I was numb. 'This shouldn't have happened! It's all my fault that he's gone.' My eyes hardened when I saw the coffin being lowered into the ground.

Aunt Cookie removed herself from my shoulder and fell to the ground, reaching for the coffin. "Robert! Robert! Please don't leave me, Robert!" Her arms continued to reach for him as I pulled her from off of the ground. She cried and screamed for him until those cries and screams ended in silent hyperventilation.

People began to leave flowers near his grave. Slowly, they began to leave the cemetery. After twenty mintues, there were only a few people left. Some relatives and a few of my friends. As each minute passed by, I felt angrier and angrier. 'I know I can never bring him back, but I _will _bring down the people who did this to him.'

I turned to one of my best friends, Caesar, and he looked back at me. "You know what we have to do, right?"

He gave me a serious look. "Yea. We gonna make them fuckers pay! Your gramps didn't deserve this."

I nodded, then gave a devlish smirk. "I have a plan. Get Riley and the guys together at the quarters. I need to get Aunt Cookie home." He nodded at me, then went over to where Riley was with the rest of the guys.

I turned around and approached Aunt Cookie. She wasn't crying anymore, just staring at the grave with puffy eyes. "Aunt Cookie. We should leave now. It's going to pour soon"

"My brother didn't deserve this." She said in a cold voice.

I felt a pang of guilt. "I know."

"I hope whoever did this will burn in hell."

"They will... I'll make sure of it." I said with venom laced around my words.

She turned her head around abruptly and squinted her eyes at me. "I hope you're not going to get yourself in trouble. Whoever did this will reap what they sow, and not by you. God will give them what they deserve."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cookie. I was just speaking out of hate," I said, half-lying through my teeth. My thoughts were full of hate, but I was far from sorry about them.

She continued to stare at me. "Now, you listen here boy. Your grandfather would not want you to get into any trouble over what happened. He loved you too much for you to go down a path of destruction."

'Too late for that'

"I'm not going to do anything."

Her gaze continued to linger on me until she let out a defeated sigh and turned around to head for the car. I followed suit and got into the drivers' side. On the way home, I thought meticulously of my plan. Aunt Cookie will have to be dissapointed because I'm not allowing them to get away with it. My grip tightened on the steering wheel and my eyes showed evil ambition.

'His death will not be in vain'

* * *

The annoying alarm clock woke me from my peaceful slumber. A groan escaped my lips as I stretched my arm to reach over and cut off the alarm. My eyes glanced at the clock. It read 8 o' clock. 'Oh no! I must have pressed the snooze too many times!' I let out a short gasp and got up to rush getting ready. Only my clothes were out when I heard the door bell ring. I walked out of my bedroom and towards the entrance door of my apartment. I opened it, already knowing who was on the other side of the door. My mom stood there with a joyful smile on her face that quickly faded and turned into a grimace when she saw I wasn't ready.

"Why aren't you ready, Jazmine?! We have so much stuff to do today! We have to go dress shopping, then go look at catering businesses, then-"

I closed my eyes and touched my head, then said groggily, "Please stop, mom. I have a headache and don't feel well. I woke up late. Just let me get ready."

She let out a sigh and came into the living room of the apartment to sit down on the leather recliner. There was an impatient look on her face. "Well, hurry up then. We haven't got all day."

I rolled my eyes inwardly and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I went to put on the clothes I picked out. It was a beige silk collared shirt with a black body con skirt. I allowed my strawberry blonde hair to cascade down my back. I'm not much of a make up person, so I just applied some red lip gloss on my lips. My finishing touch was some beige sandals.

When I went into the kitchen, I heard the t.v. playing in the living room. My mom was watching another one of those bridal shows. I rolled my eyes, then grabbed a nature valley bar and a bottle of water. Ever since Cairo and I announced our engagement, she's thrown herself head first into anything that deals with weddings. Whenever we talk, it's not "How are you Jazmine?", it's more like "I made another appointment with the wedding planner and blah blah blah" and so on. It can be aggravating, but I know it's just my mom being a mom. Her daughter, her only child, is getting married and she's excited about it. But, still...

"Jazmine! We have to be to the bridal shop by 9:00. It's 8:40, come on!"

And my day begins. I finished my granola bar and drank the rest of the water in my water bottle. "Coming mom!"

* * *

'Finally!' I thought gratefully. We finished with the the wedding errands and it was only 8 p.m. I shuddered thinking of past days with my mother when we wouldn't finish until 10 at night. My mother claimed she had other things to do, so we said our goodbyes and I headed to my car. Fall leaves started to rustle in the wind. It was a really chilly night and-in the rush my mother forced on me-I forgot my sweater. My arms wrapped around my upper body in an attempt to keep myself warm. There wasn't much light around, only the light from the moon.

All of a sudden, I could feel two bright car lights coming from behind me. I turned around in an attempt to see who it was, but turned around and blinked my eyes since the light was so blinding that it made my eyes water. I shrugged them off and reached the car door until I felt something cold on the back of my head. My eyes widened in fear.

A smooth, but deadly voice, started talking. "If you scream, I will blow off your pretty little head."

**What do you guys think? Please review and tell me? :)**


	2. The Reason

**Thanks for all the reviews and liking the story idea :) I really appreciate yall. Here's the next chapter. Just a warning! It will get pretty graphic in here. I promise yall I'm not crazy, I'm really getting into the gory writing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or anything related to it...Unfortunately :( Or IHOP :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The Reason  
**

* * *

"_Mafia is a process, not a thing. Mafia is a form of clan-cooperation to witch it's individual members pledge lifelong loyalty. Friendship, connections, family ties, trust, loyalty, obedience – this was the glue that held us together."- Joseph Bonanno_

* * *

Blinding bright light from the sun shone through the maroon-colored curtains and it woke me up. I felt someone's head laying on me. Some white bitch with blonde hair.'Who the f-' I thought in confusion as to who the hell it was. Then I remembered about last night and a cheeky smirk slowly crept across my face. 'Oh, yea'.

My body lifted from the bed, leaving the blonde bitch to roll off of me and harshly fall on the bed. She didn't wake up, only rolled over to get more comfortable. I sucked my teeth in annoyance and roughly shook her on the shoulder. "Wake up." Still nothing. "I said wake up, bitch."

The girl shot up, obviously surprised by her rude awakening. "What?...What?" She said as she let out a yawn.

"Get out," I said in a bored tone.

"What are you talking about? You said we'd spend more time together today and-"

"And I lied." I pointed to the door and continued, "so get out."

"Don't be so mean baby," She leaned close to me and her hand started to go down my chest to my-"How about another round?"

My nose twitched in disgust as I smelt her morning breath. I slapped her hand from off of my chest and pushed her away so I wouldn't smell her stench anymore. "Look here woman, get out. You were cute for a couple of days but now you bore me."

Tears started to creep in her eyes and I rolled my eyes. "Don't start with that crying shit. Make it easier for the both of us and just leave."

She wiped her eyes and finally got out of the bed to put on her clothes and head for the door. But not before she turned around towards me and screamed, "Fuck you, Cairo!"

I chuckled and in matter of a fact tone and said, "Already did that."

With that, she huffed and slammed the door as she exited. 'Finally the bitch is gone' I shook my head, chuckling as I replayed the scene in my head. A man has to fulfill his needs somehow. My pure Jazmine wasn't going to do anything until after we're married, so I have to get it in some how. 'But, damn. When did these bitches become so clingy?' The phone started ringing and I looked to see who was calling. Dewey.

Dewey is my right hand man in the gang. I guess you could say he was the VP. That nigga has always been there for me ever since we lived in Chicago. He's the one who helped build up my empire and get me out of trouble with his smart talking and connections and shit. Without him, I don't know where the hell I'd be. Probably in the Illinois state penitentiary. I picked up.

"What's up?"

"What you say about partying again, tonight?"

I smirked at the reason for the celebration. " Hell yea. I mean today's the funeral and all, right? If we should celebrate it should be today!"

"Ay, Cairo. Remember when that nigga was crawling for help? That shit was priceless."

I smiled coldly and my eyes glazed over with pride as I remembered the victorious night over a week ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Tonight was going to be a very special night for me. An all-black tinted 2012 Dodge charger pulled in front of my house and I got in the back of the seat signaling the driver to go. Next to me was Dewey with an anxious expression on his face._

_"We really about to do this?"_

_"Yes. Huey should know not to mess with me. We leaving him a ...message."_

_"How you gonna do it? What we gonna use?-"_

_I held my hand up to silence him and he obeyed. "Don't talk about it. It'll ruin the surprise," I smirked. He nodded his head as a reply._

_"Did you give the guys the address?"_

_"Yea, Cairo. They should be there right after us."_

_"Good. How many?"_

_"Four, just like you said."_

_"Excellent. You never fail me, Dewey." My mastermind plan was all coming together and setting in motion. Everything was ready. All we had to do now was do the deed. _

_We arrived to the Freeman household. Nobody was home except for one person. The person I wanted. Dewey and I walked up to the Ivory door and rang the doorbell. The wait was making me anxious, excited, ready for the action. I loved the feeling. An elderly man with a navy blue sleeping robe on opened the door. I smiled darkly. _

_"What do you two niggas want at this time of night?! Can't you see I'm trying to get some-" He paused as Dewey took out a gun and pointed it towards him. Slowly, the old man started to back up and put his hands up in defense. "Look here, I'm not looking for trouble. T-Take whatever you want, just leave me be!" He pleaded with us vulnerably. _

_Dewey and I looked at each other for a moment, then laughed at the spectacle. Dewey smacked the gun across his face and blood started to trickle from his mouth. He stumbled back and touched his face and groaned in pain._

_"Mr. Freeman," I started off politely,"I don't want anything in your house...What I want is __**you **__spread all over your walls."_

_Dewey and I walked into the house, Dewey still pointing the gun towards him. We stopped him until we came in the living room. The four of the guys I requested came in. One with a chair, another with rope, and the last two each holding a bag filled with weapons of my choice. The guy with the rope went around the house double-checking no one was here and closed the blinds in the living room. He came back with an "All clear"._

_"Tie him up," I said sternly. They did as they were told and the old man started shaking with fear._

_"Why are you doing this to me? I don't know who you are!" He struggled and fidgeted as he tried to get his hands out of the skillfully tied rope. 'Silly old man'. It was pathetic, yet amusing to watch._

_The chair was facing a beige leather couch, so I sat down on the couch in order to look him in the eyes. Have a little heart to heart with him, you know. "I know you don't know me. It's a shame that it has to come to this, really." My face faked sadness and I put a finger to my eye and brought it down trying to simulate tears, then I laughed and the other guys joined me. _

_"Seriously, though Mr. Freeman. I don't give a shit about if you know me. You're going to die soon anyways." I shrugged to emphasize the irrelevance of his life. But, I changed my words and held up my hand as if to apologize. "Excuse me, Mr. Freeman. My dearest apologies. You should know why you're about to die." I cleared my throat and continued. "Are you aware of your grandson's illegal actions?"_

_He nodded. "That boy is always doing some domestic terrorist-"_

_"No, no no. Not that. Your grandson is my rival and he did something I'm not too fond about. So it's my duty to leave a message." I turned to the guys, "Am I right?" I received a handful of "Yes, boss"s from around the room. I chuckled out of satisfaction and turned back around to face Mr. Freeman. "You see, Mr. Freeman. I have to carry this out...It's the right thing to do."_

_"Unfortunately, you are only a pawn in this game." I snapped my fingers together and the two guys with the bags brought them over to me. They brought me gloves to put on to hide my finger prints. I put them on and opened up the first bag. "Oh, what do we have here?" I took out a specialized burgundy and black dagger that glistened in the light. It was my favorite. "You know, Mr. Freeman. I've had a lot of memories with this here dagger. I love daggers. They have a classic feeling to them, eh? And when you cut into someone, you're so close that you can feel the warm blood just oozing out." I smiled admiring it as I held it up into the light. Then I turned to face him. "How does it feel to know to know you'll be apart of it's legacy?"_

_He spit in my face. _

_I wiped it off disgusted and lost all traces of the fun I was having. "I was being nice to you, old man! But now, you're going to die slowly and painfully! Each one of you get a knife...NOW!" They quickly scurried to get their knives and waited for my command. "Good...Let's play a game. Let's see how many time we can cut Mr. Freeman until we rip a vain. The first one who wins will get a raise. But, one at a time...Me first."_

_I rose from the couch and circled around Mr. Freeman. "Hmm, so many places to choose. Where should I start?" I stopped near his left arm and touched it with the sharp dagger. I let it slide down until it went to the palm of his hand. No, too easy. I lifted his chin and placed the blade above his Adam's apple. Then, I started to tear through the flesh., slowly and painfully but not enough to tear his throat. _

_"Ahhh!", he cried out in pain as blood started to escape his neck. The room filled with laughter. It was a festival. "Let the games begin!" I said cheerfully._

* * *

_The guy who brought in the rope won. I congratulated him with applause, but the other guys gave him death glares. Robert Freeman only had a few more minutes to live and I wanted him to go out with a bang. "Cut the rope! Now!" One of the guys did and Mr. Freeman fell out of the chair and onto the ground. He started crawling, blood pouring out of him everywhere. Picture a slug and the slime it leaves behind, replace it with blood and you have Mr. Freeman. It was fascinating! I smirked. _

_"Give me the gun Dewey." Dewey gave me the pistol and I aimed it at the crawling elderly man. "Bang!" I said as I shot him in his right leg. He shook at the impact but still tried to crawl away. "Bang!" I said again as I shot him in his left leg. This time he didn't crawl, couldn't crawl. I walked up to him and kneeled next to his head. "Boy, you sure know how to entertain your company, Mr. Freeman! It's sad that his will be our last time with you. Thanks for your hospitality." And with that, I stood up and shot him in the head. He was gone. I turned around towards the guys and they cheered._

_"Thank you, thank you." I said, bowing playfully. _

_"Who's up for the strip club?!" Dewey suggested excitedly._

_"I was just thinking the same thing. But before we go, I'm kind of hungry. All that work gave me an appetite!" I wiped my forehead as if it had sweat on it and let out a "Phew!" The guys waited for me to finish. "Let's go to IHOP." I said as we all walked out of the house and into the cars to our celebration destinations._

_*End Flashback*_

"How could I forget that ? Let's go out with a BANG tonight!"

We both laughed and planned for the night outing.

* * *

"What we goin' to do with her?" A female voice said.

"I don't know. Huey just told me to get the girl. He didn't tell me anything else." A male voice replied. The same smooth, deadly one I heard before I blacked out. My body shuddered.

"Shh, shh! I think she's waking." The female voice announced cautiously.

My eyes fluttered open hesitantly, not wanting to adjust to the overly bright light. When it finally opened, my eyes took in the room. I was in a bedroom that definitely wasn't mine. The walls were painted an off-white color and there was barely any furniture. A desk , a chair, and the bed I was laying on. No, the bed I was tied up to. I looked up at the headboard of the bed to see my arms bound to it. I tried moving, but with every move I made the tighter the grip around my wrists increased. I grimaced in pain and looked at the two people who were conversing earlier. One was a white girl with blonde hair in a braid to the side. Her eyes were blue, but far from inviting. Next to her was an Asian guy with black eyes and hair a little grown out but it was still short. They both glared at me.

"Where am I?" I asked frightened.

"Don't worry about that, bitch." The white girl snapped at me.

"What do you want? How much do you want? My dad can pay for it, I promise! Please just let me go!" I said desperately. I'd do anything to get out of this situation.

They looked at each other with a raised eye brow before they smirked and looked back at me. "We don't want your money, Jazmine DuBois." The creepy guy said.

I gasped. "How do you know my name?!"

"Who doesn't know your name? Everyone knows who your dad is. You're going to be known no matter what."

I looked away from them and stared at the wall in deep thought. My dad wasn't the best guy...Well, actually he's far from anything good. He's known as "Don DuBois" throughout the country. He's notorious, always doing something he shouldn't be doing but always got out of it with his profession as a lawyer. It seems like he's a lawyer to for himself instead of other people. That's my dad and I love him. But I'm ashamed of his actions and who he is. I'm always being compared to him when we're complete opposite. Everyone expects me to be some type of gangster chick, like the one in front of me. But, I'm not and never will be. I just want to be normal, but that's not going to happen. And now I'm in this mess because of my abnormal father.

"Are you going to kill me?" I said to them still staring at the wall. One of them was about to answer but another person answered for them.

"Maybe."

* * *

**WHO IS IT?! :)**


	3. The Plan

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! :) You guys are awesome. Since it's been labor day weekend I was able to write up chapter 3. I'm not sure when the next time I update will be. At least next weekend but no longer than a week and a half.**

**Che Black Diamond: Yes, Cairo is very psycho in this story. Lmao, you are funny! Hmmm, why is Jazmine tied to the bed? Well, maybe cause..just read to find out :)**

**bunnybabe247: Yea, Cairo is bold as hell for messing with Huey and thank you for not thinking I'm crazy. When I was writing it I was like "Where the hell did this come from?" but shrugged and continued to write. lol.**

**BananaMilkshake97 & Kendrickthemorningstar & ShellieB: Yea. It was hard writing the flashback because it was so graphic and cruel :/**

**treblegirl1: Keep reading to find out :)**

**Mimi: Awwww! Thank you so much, you're making me blush :)**

**Jazavelli: Cairo is crazy for what he did to grandad. He has some serious issues, but it will make the story much more interesting. Good point to bring out in Jazmine! I didn't think about that. Very good point. Yes, Jazmine still has the fairytale little girl mentality when it comes to stuff like that. Since she's never met Huey, she hasn't grown out of that really. I'm so glad you reviewed, though! I was worried like, Yo, where is Jazavelli at?! She's one of my favorite auhors and reviewers :( But, now I know you had to work. lol :)**

**MaixXii: Riley will definitely be in this story! No doubt about that. It was his grandad too, so he's going to be just as hungry for revenge as Huey, but in a more Riley way. You'll see.**

** .xox: Thank you! I try to be descriptive as possible :) And I'm happy you like my story.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

_"I didn't get that power from gunz..coz there's no gunz in jail..I got that power from books and from thinking and strategizing... That's what I want little niggaz to see."-Tupac Shakur_

* * *

"Maybe." A man said coolly with a smirk on his face.

My eyes quickly moved towards the door where the guy was standing. He was a tall dark-skin man with dreaded hair but his eyes or demeanor didn't seem as intimidating as the two people in front of me. What he said about my life was what made me fear him. I gulped as I stared at him and it moistened my dry throat. "Who are you?" I asked the man.

He chuckled, then replied. "Don't worry about that, cutie."

Then he turned his attention to the others."Huey wants all of us in the meeting room,", and turned to leave from the room. The girl started to follow him, but the creepy guy interrupted them.

"Who's going to watch _the princess _Jazmine?" He said in a taunting tone and gave me another one of his creepy smirks. I winced as he made an emphasis on princess. I hated how he said it. Only one person can say it and I'll like it.

_*Flashback* _

_-2 years ago-_

_The Dubois manor was lit up like the fourth of July and full of vibrant energy. All of the guests were in the formal room for the ball. Jazz musicians played on the stage to give the gathering a light-hearted atmosphere. Waiters roamed through the crowd to serve delicacies and alcoholic beverages. Security stood at almost every door-my father is extremely uptight when it comes to his security. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, that is, everyone but me. I sat alone at the head table drumming my fingers along the surface of it, waiting for my parents to join me. So, I was sitting at this boring ball with no entertainment or interest in it... Now that I think about it, I wonder why my dad calls it balls. I remember him telling me that balls were classy and parties were for lowlifes. But, isn't his life low since he kills people for a living? 'How Ironic' I thought as I lightly giggled to myself._

_"Baby girl, what are you laughing about?" My dad asked me with my mother on his arm. There was an extremely light skin man around my age standing next to them. His hair was shaved low and he had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he was was really attractive._

_I blushed and immediately straightened my face up then shook my head. "Nothing."_

_He smiled at me then brushed it off because he changed the subject_ _" Baby girl, I want you to meet someone special." He turned towards the unfamiliar guy and continued, "This is Cairo. A young man I met through a colleague of mine. He's going to school for law and I think he's very good for you."_

_"Yes, darling. He's a very good boy!" My mother agreed, staring me in the eyes as if to pressure me into something she thought would be beneficial for me. I looked down at my hands and blushed. My parents are so embarrassing! They're always trying to set me up with some guy. I remember one time my mom asked if I was a lesbian because they've never seen me with a boy before. I'm not a lesbian, I just prefer to focus on school rather than guys._

_"Oh, ok..." I said, trying to sound unimpressed._

_"Your mother and I need to talk to more people. How about you let Cairo keep you company?" Without even allowing me to make up an excuse, they rushed off toward one of their many associates and left me with Cairo. 'Oh, great' I thought, mentally sighing in my head. Cairo sat down next to me with a million dollar smile._

_"Hello," he said smoothly._

_I examined my perfectly manicured nails as if they were more important than him talking to me but replied with a quick "Hello."_

_"How are you this fine afternoon?" He asked politely._

_I flicked an invisible piece of dirt from under my nails as I continued to care for them. "Hmm. Fine, I guess."_

_My eyes could see from their peripheral vision that his head shook lightly. "Am I really that irrelevant? Ouch. There goes my ego," he said chuckling._

_I smiled a small smile, feeling a little bad for being rude to him and looked at him. "No, it's not that. It's just that... I'm not stupid. I know what my parents are doing." My eyes rolled, aggravated by the whole situation. "Don't tell me you don't know what they're doing, it's quite obvious"_

_He looked back to where my parents were standing with a confused look then turned to me and seriously said, "I don't know. What are they doing?"_

_I gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?'._

_He chuckled again and gave me another one of his smiles."I'm just kidding. Of course I know what they're doing...Actually, I was hoping it would work too. Because I'd love to court a beautiful lady like yourself." He reached for my hand and gently kissed it, making me blush in the process._

_"..." My mouth was forming, but no words came out and I just stared at him._

_"Don't say anything. Unless it's a yes."_

_I looked at him confused as to what he was talking about. "Huh?"_

_He flashed me that smile again and I heated up again. "Let's head outside for fresh air," he looked around. "I can tell you don't like this crowd."_

_My mouth formed a small 'oh' and I nodded my head yes. He stood up faster than I and held out his hand for me to get up. Instantly, I took it and followed him to the backyard. His hand was warm and comforting. There were a few people out here because there was an open bar next to the pool, but thankfully not as much people as inside. It was congested in there and I was grateful for the fresh air that filled my nostril as I took in a long inhale. We took a seat at a small white-marble round table with two chairs across from each other. He took out my chair so I could sit down and I did, feeling pampered with his gentleman gesture._

_"Well, you're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" I gave him a small smile as he was sitting down in his seat._

_"Of course for a girl like you."_

_"You really need to stop making me blush," I said, turning my head away from him._

_"Oh, so my charm is working?" He asked with an arrogant smirk and an eyebrow raised._

_I rolled my eyes playfully. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Casanova." A waiter came by, offering us drinks which we both gladly accepted._

_When I finished my sip, I cleared my throat and began talking. "So, Cairo...Where are you from?"_

_His cup was placed down on the table as he was swallowing his sip. "I'm from south Chicago originally. A really bad area... But after a few incidents happened I moved here to live with my uncle and straightened myself up. From now on I'm on the straight and narrow path."_

_I nodded my head. We talked for twenty more minutes until we decided to head back inside to join my parents before they started worrying about where I was. He was being a gentleman, like before, but this time when I took his hand to get up I stared into his eyes and it seemed like we were getting closer and closer. I could feel his minty fresh breath and men's cologne he had on. Our lips were about to touch when, "We got to head inside. The dinner is about to start, princess." _

_I heated up and took his arm to head inside._

_*End Flashback*_

'All I want is to be is safely in his arms right now' My eyes started to tear up but I refused to allow these _people_ see me cry. They'd probably laugh at me or enjoy seeing my pain before them. I wasn't going to let them to have that satisfaction.

"Oh, yea." The dreaded man paused for a moment, remembering my presence. "Well, someone's going to be outside of the door but Huey needs the main crew to the meeting room asap."

They left, leaving me to a cold empty room. I felt helpless and scared out of my mind. 'What are they going to go to me? Why am I tied to the bed? Did something happen?' I looked down at myself and noticed my clothes weren't damaged or messed with. Still in the same condition as before. I sighed a breath of relief, but then I regained my horrified look. 'Will they hurt me? Will they _rape_ me?' Silent tears started to fall down my face. I was stuck in this situation and I didn't know what was going to happen. The tears I was holding back fell down and I cried myself to sleep, wishing this was not real and only a horrible nightmare that I could escape as soon as my eyes opened.

* * *

I looked around the room in content, noticing that everyone was present around the long rectangular glass table. I was at the head of the table with Caesar to my right and Cairo to my left. Riley sat next to Cairo and Cindy sat across from Riley. My arms gently layed down on the table with my hands intertwined together and I sat up properly in the chair. "How is the girl?"

Hiro answered for me. "She's secure in the room with a guard outside her door. She has no chance of getting out."

"Alright." I cleared my throat and continued. "You all know why we're here. Cairo needs to be taken out, and I don't mean _just killed._ No, not yet. That's too easy. I want to make sure he slowly has everything taken from him so that he has no one, nothing left to hold onto. It needs to be so malicious that he's on the ground, like a broken man, in front of me begging for mercy. I want to make him _suffer_. So here's what I have planned. Hiro, I need you to hire those specially trained guys you know and tighten up security. We're going to need it soon. Caesar, you need to find out more information Don Dubois through that friend you know that works for him. Cindy, keep going undercover at that Club Cairo's crew hang out at. Drug one of the guys and give them the truth serum to find out Cairo's future plans, events, etc. Find out everything about the gang. But most importantly, find out what other enemies he has. Riley, you-"

"Why the hell you planning everything? I say we just go and take out all them niggas so we won't have to deal with them no more. All this planning and shit is just stalling the process." He said, anger evident in his voice. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring at the table with his arms folded against his chest impatiently.

I glared at him. Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him. There's a reason why I'm in charge and he's not. If he was, we'd all be dead by now. "Yea, if you want to put a death sentence on all of us. Cairo is tied to Don Dubois and always has some of his men near. If we go in his place to start shooting, Dubois's guys will come and we'll be killed. That won't help any of us and Cairo will get away."

Cindy cut in, trying to reason with my idiot brother. "Riley, chill out. Your brother knows what he's doing."

Riley's intense eyes snapped on Cindy. "Shut the fuck up. Your grandad wasn't the one who was murdered so just do the job you were assigned and stay out of this conversation, alright?"

Cindy sunk back in her chair, a flash of hurt flashed through her face but it was quickly replaced with her usual mean mug.

Riley continued with his rant. "Then when are we goin' to kill Cairo? Your plan seems like it takes forever and I aint up for letting that nigga roam around all high and mighty like he can do shit like that and get away with it. Grandad is gone and it's all his fault. What the hell you waiting for? Grandad deserves better than letting his killer walk around free! Do you understand that?" He raised his voice, but this time he was looking straight at me in the eyes as if trying to strike a nerve. We were in an intense glare session until I finally spoke up.

"He was my Grandad too. Cairo will get what he deserves, but I want to be around to see his downfall. We need to do this accordingly and your so-called _plan _is everything but that." I shot at him, annoyed that he would question my eagerness to kill Cairo.

He slumped back in his chair mumbling , "Whatever nigga."

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned my head to Caesar and listened to what he was about to say. "Where does the girl come into all of this?"

I smirked. "She's the fiancee of Cairo. Also, I found out that she's pure-a virgin. Their marriage would be a symbol of an unbreakable alliance between Cairo and Dubois. If Dubois finds out his daughter has been kidnapped under the security of Cairo, he won't be happy. Therefore, his relationship with Cairo will start to deteriorate and Cairo will be in deep shit trying to figure out who did it when we've left no clues. He has too many enemies to count and by the time he gets to us, it'll be too late."

"What do you mean by 'it'll be too late'?" Hiro questioned.

"By then, he would be going crazy with Dubois's trust completely lost, his gang in shambles and a weak person in power. Dubois wouldn't give a shit about his protection because he'd put all his people towards finding his daughter. Cairo would be vulnerable and that's when we strike."

"What do we do with the girl in the meantime?" Cindy asked.

"We'll keep her here locked up. She will constantly be supervised and make sure that no one touches her. Her virginity is what makes her special, and I will use that to my advantage in the future to negotiate with Don Dubois. If anyone tries to fuck her- I mean anyone. They've compromised the plan and will be executed."

"Man, fuck that idea! We should fuck the bitch, that's what I say. I mean have you seen her? She's a Mariah Carey, Beyonce type bitch. I'd tap that all day! And that ass..." Riley boasted. I mentally slapped the palm pf my hand to my face in my mind. If he wasn't my brother, I would have shot him already.

Caesar and Hiro started nodding their heads and making comments agreeing with him while Cindy was fuming. "Whatever! She aint even all that cute." Cindy said disdainfully. Riley, Caesar, and Hiro all looked at her like 'Bitch, are you blind?'

"Do I sense some jealousy from, C-Murph?" Caesar teased with a goofy smirk on his face.

Cindy folded her arms and pouted. "Naw, I'm just being real."

"Yea, real. Real wrong." Hiro slipped in, causing Caesar and Riley to laugh and Cindy's face to turn even more sour.

'What the fuck is this?!' I slammed my fists on the table, causing everyone to snap out of thier meaningless side conversation. "No one's fucking the girl! If you are not going to take this seriously, then get the fuck out!" I said forcefully, gesturing my head towards the door and gave them an intense glare. No one moved, just waited for me to continue. "You are all fucking ridiculous." I was too pissed off to think straight and my mind drew a blank, so I just left them there in silence and headed to the room where the girl was at.

* * *

The guard was standing at the door like Hiro said and greeted me "Hello, boss." He moved to the side so I could go through the door. I nodded in acknowledgment and walked into the room.

She was tied up to the bed sleeping with tear streaks down her face. 'Why the hell is she tied up to the bed?! Did someone come in here?!' I thought furiously. I sighed and took out my stainless steel pocket knife from the pocket of my suit pants and went over to the headboard of the bed. Gently, I touched her arm and where the rope was in order to slide the knife under the rope to cut it. I was about to until a pair of emerald eyes opened and the girl started to scream, which threw me completely off guard and made me cause an accident.

The knife slid from under the knot and grazed my thumb from the hand that was holding onto the knot. "Shit!" I exclaimed angrily, placing by thumb to my mouth to put pressure on the cut. The girl was still screaming. 'It's a good thing this building is soundproof ' I placed my hand around her neck roughly and forced her to look in my eyes. "I could break you right now. Stop screaming or I'm going to let you stay bandaged up. When I let go and you're still screaming, I'm going to finish you myself. Understand?" I said in a cold tone. She nodded with eyes full of terror. I let go and she didn't scream.

I continued to cut off the rope and when I was finished she was rubbing on her red bruised wrists and looked at me. Her hands went to her throat, rubbing it and coughing. I turned to leave, but she stopped me. "Ummm..."

I turned back around to face her and gave her my intimidating glare. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine and her lips were pursed. "Ummm...I need to use the bathroom."

My eyes rolled. 'That's it? Hiro and Cindy were supposed to do this, so why am I explaining this to her?'. I pointed to a door on the other side of the bed. "That leads to the bathroom," I turned back around and pointed towards the front door and entrance to the room. "That is off limits. If you go out, you're as good as dead. Knock on the door for food and water. That's it." I turned back around to face her and saw her get up to go to the bathroom.

My body turned away from her and headed toward the door to leave but was stopped by a tiny meek voice. "Thank you."

The steps I was taking stopped for a moment but I shrugged her off and didn't answer back as I preceded to walk out of the room. The guard was still there-as he should be- as I walked past him towards my office, but on my way I went through the living room where everyone was at watching tv and talking about something. Once they realized I was in the room they became extremely quiet. Only the chatter from the television was audible. I ignored their eyes glued to me and continued to my office until I pause and asked them a question. "Who's idea was it to tie the girl to the bed?"

I could hear Cindy and Hiro chuckle but when Cindy took a break from laughing she answered for them. "It was Hiro's crazy ass idea. Had the girl waking up worrying like crazy and shit with her hands bondaged up like that. She looked terrified"

"Hey. You just said to bring the girl. You never said I couldn't have any fun." Hiro reasoned with impenitence clear in his voice.

I smirked and continued walking towards my office. 'Sick fuck... Hiro _is _the sadistic one of the group'.


	4. Realization

**Thank you guys for the reviews! :) I finished this a lot sooner than I thought I would. o.o **

** .xox: Yea, Hiro is crazy :) But ya gotta love him. lol Thank you!**

**treblegirl1: Yea. She's still the same old Jazmine. Lol. Imma try. With each chapter it gets longer but I'll try to make them as long as I can and the next one extra long :)**

**bunnybabe247: Naw. The group are the closest people to him, he wouldn't kill any of them. Be annoyed, yes. Kill them? Nope. Lol. Maybe the hint will come true. Just maybe. lol :)**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: Yes! lmao. They crazyyyyy**

**BananaMilkshake97: yea, she's pretty much breaking now :( Thanks and thanks :)**

**Jazavelli: Yea, Cairo is perfect in her eyes cause she's blinded by love. Thanks, I'm trying to make everyone hard in this, even the most lovable one(Caesar). Yea, Riley and Huey are butting heads and Riley doesn't see how what Huey is saying is logical cause all Riley wants to do is go in all action. Huey is not the one to mess with, lol. Cairo better watch out. Yea, they real gangster. lol... Thank you so much for all your compliments. I'm so in shock you're saying all this cause I look up to you. You're a brilliant writer and I hope I get as good as you. That reaction will come up in a few chapters :) All your questions will definitely get answered :)**

**mimi: Thank you! Yea, it was time for yall to formally meet them. Yea, Riley is grieving and turning it into anger used in the wrong way. Of course Jazmine is innocent! :) It's what makes the story even better.**

**Che Black Diamond: I didn't know that, lol. I try to make them as crazy as possible :) lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realization**

"_You will put the garbage in the cans and make certain that the cans are covered. We got to keep our own backyard clean."-John Gotti_

* * *

"Fucking Hell!" I exclaimed in anger, clutching my pounding head from the migraine I was experiencing. With celebration comes liquor and with liquor comes hangovers. This is the shit I don't look forward to after having another great night out with the guys. Roughly, I slid out of the bed not really caring if I woke up the random girl next to me. My steps made their way to the bathroom where I would look into my medicine cabinet to relieve this pain. I turned on the faucet and waited for the water to get warm so I could wash my face off. It continued to run when I looked up with a confused facial expression as I stared at the foreign object on my forehead. "What the fuck?!"

There was a yellow sticky note plastered to my forehead with writing on it and red lipstick next to it. I whispered the words written on there, "Get in contact with Jazmine" is what the note said. Jazmine has a key to my house and occasionally comes over for surprise visits. 'Holy shit! Did Jazmine come in here? I knew I shouldn't have brought that stupid whore home last night. Damn!... Did she see us? I need to call her!' Negative thoughts kept invading my mind as I was trying to find my phone.

'Found it!' It was laying underneath a pile of clothes, resting in the pants pocket of my suit. The battery life was dead and I urgently needed to make this call. What else was there? "Shit!" I said loudly, waking the girl from her slumber. My eyes shifted to her angrily then I barked at her. "Where's your phone?!"

She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and groggily shot back at me, "Why the hell do you need my phone?!"

In an attempt to scare her, I slowly tilted my head to the side like a demented person would. "Do you remember who the fuck I am?! Don't question me or I'll kill you! Now give me your phone or take a bullet!"

Widened frightened eyes was what I gained as a response and she frantically looked around the room to find the phone. She must have been looking for at least a couple of minutes by now and my patience was quickly running out. Reaching into my nightstand drawer and pulling out my lucky pistol, I aimed it at the whore with vicious intent. "You have five seconds until you find the damn phone! If you don't you'll be met by a tragic fate." I smiled at her and started to chuckle coldly.

Tears started to streamed down her face as I started my countdown "One...Two...Three...Four-"

She popped up from under the bed and held up the item I wanted to see. "I found it!"

"Don't just sit there like a cunt! Give it to me!" My voice boomed loudly at her. Cautiously, she started to walk over and handed the phone to me. I harshly snatched it out off her hand. Another sticky note is what I discovered, this time it was stuck to the woman's phone. It read "You can try calling, but it's not going to work." Out of anger, I peeled off the note and ripped it up then proceeded to dial the number. Not before I paused, trying to remember her number. I wasn't fully recovered from last night. A finger touched my forehead trying to remember her number. When the light bulb click, I called Jazmine only to hear her voice mail "Hello, this is Jazmine Dubois. I'm not-".

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing the phone against the wall and causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Hey! That phone was expensive!" The girl interrupted.

I turned around at her and pointed the gun at her. "You! Shut the-" My sentence trailed off and I forgot about the girl when I looked at the lamp on my desk. It was covered in multiple sticky notes. 'How did I not see this before?!"

Some of them read: "Told you so", "She's not home", "She's with us", "Look for your best friend T-Bone", "Look for your best friend Xavier", "Look for your best friend Monte Cortez", "Then you will find clues to her" "Sincerely" "Your best friends...", "P.S. , Your first destination is ... T-Bone"

T-Bone, Xavier, and Monte Cortez were far from my best friends. They were my competitors in drug trafficking, territory, and other illegal activities. Before I met Don Dubois, I was always inferior to them and our gangs would always bumb heads. Now that Don Dubois is training me to take over when he is done, they have become obsolete and gradually fade into the background as I take up all of the spotlight. All of the glory, all of the fame. They're not a major threat and never would be-until now that is. How do they think they're going to mess with Don Dubois's daughter and still exist? Well, they won't.

'What the hell?!'.

My eyes kept wandering over the sticky notes, trying to find something more even though I would find nothing. The notes were so too vague with nowhere to go with them. All I could make out was perfect handwriting that brought me a bad circumstance. Yellow sticky notes with black writing and red lipstick. Red lipstick. Red Lipstick. Why does that keep popping up in my mind?...Wait, red lipstick?! Slowly my eyes turned towards the woman in the corner still shivering.

"Where is your purse at?" I demanded.

"M-My purse?"

I laughed sarcastically and let out an irritated sigh."Yes, your _fucking purse_!"

Her finger pointed to the other side of the bedroom where her purse rested. I grabbed the bag and emptied all of the contents. When I found her lipstick, I wrote it on one of the many sticky notes.

And...

Sure enough, the lipstick color was the same one as the whores'. She was in a corner crying and cowering in fear. I continued to aim my gun at her. "Who sent you?!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about you."

SLAP.

"I said, who sent you, bitch?!"

She was still shaking but she was cradling the cheek I slapped. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

I shook my head furiously. "Bitch, you don't get it. If you keep saying you don't know I'm going to get really angry. And if I get really angry then BOOM." I pulled the trigger which shot the gun into the air and she screamed in reaction. "You're dead." I squatted next to her in order to look her in the eyes and I stroked her cheek gently with my favorite gun. "Sweetie pie, just tell me who sent you and I'll let you go. I promise I won't harm you."

She kept shaking her head and her body quietly trembled in response. She was saying nothing, just looking away from me.

"Look at me!" I said, forcing her face to face mine.

There was no confession or effort to start on anytime soon.

I sigh frustratingly. "Damn, what a shame..." I trailed off.

"You were a good fuck. Brilliant, actually." I pulled the trigger and she let out a scream while I laughed at her terror. She stopped when she realized she was still alive and looked at me in bewilderment. My laughter got louder as her face became more worried. "You thought I would shoot you? What kind of guy do you think I am? Give me some slack!" One of my hands playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" I said, begging for her forgiveness. Lovingly, I took her face in the palm of my hands and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Then, I gave her my full attention. "Baby, I would never shoot you. Never." I tossed the gun to the side, still looking at her face with my caring expression.

Then my loving affection stopped as I gave her a sinister look. "That's way too easy and there's no fun in that." My voice coldly spat outl. Before she had a chance to react, I pulled on her brunette hair and slammed her head into the tile floor. "This is what you happens when you come in here and think you could mess with my head."

She was crying out in pain and pleading for her life. "Stop! Please stop! I didn't do anything!"

'Perfect', I said smirking in delight.

SLAM.

"Ow!"

SLAM

"Stop it!"

SLAM

"Somebody help me!"

SLAM

SLAM

SLAM

I slammed her head against the floor until I could no longer hear her desperate cries for help. Blood was splattered on my chest and all over my face. My lips licked the blood from my lips and I looked upon my masterpiece in satisfaction. Her face was caved in and I could see a piece of her head coming off. Her eyes were open and mouth wide in shock. A crown of blood surrounded her head. 'What a beautiful work of art' I said, smirking in amusement. Now I needed someone to come over here and clean this up. I walked downstairs to grab my house phone and I called the one person who could help.

"Dewey, come over we have an unfortunate nuisance on our hands...And bring over the clean up crew. I made an accident."

* * *

"You getting sloppy, man." Dewey said to me as he was shaking his head and looking at the guys cleaning up the body.

"What do you mean?" I said, squinting my eyes at him.

"I mean... That old nigga was only the only person you were going to kill yourself. Not this bitch, too!" He gestured his hands as he was talking to make his point.

"Dewey, you're being too uptight! Come on brotha, live a little. There's no harm in killing a few people." My shoulders shrugged him off nonchalantly.

"There is when it can be traced back to you. We have people to do this. It's simple procedure." He paused his ranting fro a moment, but quickly resumed. "Did you even use gloves?" All these questions were starting to become aggravating. Since when did I ever answer to Dewey and explain my actions? Never.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, this needed immediate action. I couldn't just let the bitch get away. No, I didn't use gloves but I don't have to worry about getting the body being found..._Ever."_ When I said 'ever', I looked at him to make sure I was right.

He nodded. "Yea, it won't be found. But still..."

"But still _nothing_! If our guys don't know how to clean up everything, then we need to kill them and find other guys to do it. Plain and simple." I bellowed at him, causing him to back down from trying to scold my actions. Dewey stood there looking at me and waiting for me to continue. I didn't start until the cleaning guys were finished. Couldn't have any outsiders know this classified information.

They left and I started where I left off. "But, that's not important. What's important is that we have a problem on our hands. Jazmine is missing, or that's what it seems like. I tried calling her and I got her voice mail but it's not the typical ignored or missed call. It's something bigger. Much bigger." I took this time to show him all of the sticky notes I found.

They were spread out on a table and I put them in the order I found them. It all made sense when it was together. "Get in contact with Jazmine. You can try calling, but it's not going to work. Told you so. She's not home. She's with us. Look for your best friend T-Bone. Look for your best friend Xavier. Look for your best friend Monte Cortez. Then you will find clues to her. Sincerely, Your best friends... P.S. Your first destination is...T-Bone." Dewey read them aloud.

"What the fuck is this?!" He exclaimed and started shaking his head. "No, no. This has to be some type of joke. We've come too far to let these washed out niggas ruin us! This gotta be a joke! Don't tell me you're taking this seriously?"

My head nodded in agreement and I brought my pointer finger to rest on my finger in thought. "I never thought it could be a joke. Maybe you're right Dewey."

Dewey stopped for a second and his eye brows furrowed. He hesitantly leaned in front of him and started to follow something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, perplexed by his strange behavior.

"Shh! I hear something." he replied.

My senses wondered what he was hearing, so I listened extra hard to see what Dewey was going on about. In the silence I could hear a faint beeping noise over and over again.

Buh-Beep.

Buh-Beep.

Buh-Beep.

Buh-Beep.

Dewey followed the sound to underneath the bed. His arms reached under there and took out the item that was making the sound. It looked strange from far away. It was black two sticks together and seemed to have another piece of yellow sticky note on it.

"Well, what is it?!" I barked impatiently.

"It's a bomb with 3 minutes left on it!" He took off a sticky note from it and read, "This is not a joke. Don't just read this, idiot. RUN!"

And run is just what Dewey and I did. 'Damn it!' I cursed in my head for having an enormous house. It wasn't very bomb friendly. Luckily, we made it out of the door just in time before the bomb went off. Our bodies were flown from the impact and landed into the ditch next to my mail box.

I turned around to see my house tear apart into pieces of rubble and ashes. Everything I owned were in flames. My memories. Gone. My fancy possessions. Gone. Some money I stashed. Gone. Important documents. Gone. Everything was gone. That's the only word that registered in my head at the moment. gone. Gone. _Gone. __**Gone. GONE. GONE!**_

"I WANT THOSE FUCKERS DEAD!" I screeched loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

* * *

Step one? Complete. Things were really going to start happening now. I've burned down Cairo's house and mislead him in the process. This is perfect. If my next tasks works out as smoothly as the one just completed, I should have Cairo's life in the palm of my hands in no time.

Pop.

I looked over to see Caesar opening a champagne bottle and the rest of the group crowding around Hiro for his successful mission. Cindy got the champagne glasses and started handing them to each of us. I accepted mine and waited for Caesar to hand me the bottle of champagne to pour some in my cup.

Caesar cleared his throat as everyone was pouring the champagne in their glasses. Everyone except Riley. He started complaining about how we were drinking 'that fruity shit' and found a Vodka bottle to pour in his cup as his drink. "I'd like to make a toast to my nigga Hiro," he nudged Hiro and Hiro smirked his famous smirk. "For sneaking into the fucker Cairo's house during the middle of the night and making him confused as hell." We drunk to that, then Caesar continued. "Let's replay that, shall we?"

Yea, that's right. Hiro snuck into the house during the middle of the night. Put those sticky notes where he knew Cairo would fine them, planted the bomb underneath the bed, and put in a camera at the top right corner of the room that viewed everything in the bedroom until the explosion. There's a reason why Hiro is head of security. He specializes in weapons and has the characteristics that trained special agents would envy him over. Also, he's very meticulous when it comes to his work. Everything is perfect, everything is in the right place, and he hasn't failed a single mission I've given him. My mission was to mislead Cairo but he did way more than that. With the sticky notes to the bomb to even the camera. He likes to make his missions 'fun' for him and that's not a problem with me because the job gets done.

We finished watching it for the second time and Caesar starts to spark up. He comes over to me, taking a long puff and releasing it. Reaching in his pocket, he took out another blunt. "You want some herb Huey?"

"No, I'm fine." I said in my usual monotone voice.

"Come on, bruh. Be happy for Hiro!" He said with his trademark grin and waving the blunt in front of me.

I guess he didn't get the meaning of no so I decided to show him by slapping the blunt out of his hand and giving him a glare. "I said no!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards us.

He backed up, a little startled and defended his persistent actions. "Chill out, Huey. I just wanted you to relax. You've been so uptight about everything. Damn."

My glare intensified as I coldly said, "I'm not going to relax until Cairo is gone." I turned to the rest of the group then back to him. "I don't know what yall are so happy about and celebrating for. So Hiro did what he was supposed to do. And what? That's supposed to happen. You need to save all that partying for when Cairo is dead." With that, I turned on my heel and left the room and headed to my office.

The next plan needed to be looked over again just in case I missed putting in something. It seemed like hours I was in their reviewing and revising my plan until it was to my liking. I glanced at the clock. 9 o' clock p.m. 'Damn. It's been that long?' I thought as I stretched out my arms and yawned.

"Sleepy, _Freeman_?" A familiar female voice interrupted.

I turned to my left and found the woman leaning on the ledge of the open window she climbed through. The crisp fall breeze made the curtains flutter upwards. She closed the window back and walked over with her heels clinking on the floor to prop herself on my desk. Usually I would be able to tell when she was sneaking up on me but she caught me off guard this time.

Pheonix.

Pheonix was an associate of mine. She's one of the world's best assassins but most of her work is done in the U.S. A lot of mob leaders hire her and she's notorious for her impressive and unforgettable skills. We've worked together on a few missions and she's honestly the only woman I could see on my level. She was fierce, hard to fool, and knew how to fight. A couple of times she's beaten me in sparring. Only a couple. She has a light mocha skin tone and stood at about 5'8 with her black heels on but was still considered short compared to my 6'5 height. Her long raven hair that usually cover some of her face was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore ruby red lipstick. Her lips were full but not too big and had slanted dark-brown eyes and eyebrows. She wore a black spandex suit that showed off her perfect curves and still had on her weapon belt around her slim waist.

"Hmm." I replied in an uninterested tone.

Pheonix leaned over the desk so our eyes would meet. "Aww, don't be like that Freeman."

I ignored her and continued to shuffle through the many papers on my desk. Sorting out the ones that belong in the trash from the keepers for parts of my plan.

"What are you working on?" She asked, trying to take a peak at what I was doing. Immediately I covered the papers and coldly glared at her.

Her eye brow raised. "Caesar wasn't kidding when he said you needed to relax."

"Caesar called you?"

She nodded. "Yea, that's why I'm here. He figured I was the only one that could make you loosen up."

A hand went through my afro and I let out an aggravated sigh making a mental note to get Caesar later.

"I heard about your grandfather...That sucks!" She said with her mouth scrunched up.

I looked at the wall behind her, thinking about everything. Falling into a daze before her fingers in front of my face snapped me out of it.

"Hellooo. Earth to Freeman!" She said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

My hand shot up to grab her wrist and I slammed it down on the desk with hardened eyes focused on her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention! You blanked out for a minute." She said seriously and paused. "Are you getting your sleep?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie." Pheonix replied with the quickness.

I smirked "And why do you think you so?"

"Well..." She trailed off before she continued, "You have bags under your eyes, your afro isn't perfectly combed like it usually is, you look like sh-"

I put my hand up for her to stop. "Ok. I get it."

"Yea, so I think I know how to make you relax for a little while."

Her eye brow raise knowingly as I smirked. "And how is that?"

"This," She spun on the desk until she was facing me with her legs hanging over my desk, a couple of inches above my waist and brought her lips to mine. I returned it and encircled my arms around her waist to bring her closer. Her long slender legs wrapped around my waist and I stood up to slam her down on the desk. She let out a pleasurable and painful moan. My hands roamed everywhere on her body and she started to take off my shirt. I heard her moan when I bucked my hardness against her. I smirked and started to 'relax'.

* * *

Our sweaty bodies lay next to each other as we were breathing heavily at the workout we just endured. Pheonix brought a present for us to share and lit it up.

"Damn, Freeman. Bad shit should happen to you more often. That was our best fuck yet." Pheonix said, taking a puff of the blunt we were sharing.

My eyes narrowed at her as I roughly took away the blunt from her then slowly inhaled my own puff.

What I heard in return was a "Hey! I wasn't done, you know."

I exhaled in her face. "I know, but I don't care." She hit me roughly on the shoulder and I smirked watching her fume.

Her naked body left the floor and started to walk over to put on her clothes. My eyes looked at her up and down, still hungry for more.

"Well, this was nice Freeman but I'm back on the clock to kick more ass." She approached me and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss. "Until next time." In the next blink, she was gone.

'I still can't figure out how she does that.'

**Go to profile to see what PHEONIX looks like!**


	5. Cooperate with me

**Hello my lovely reviewers and readers! :) You guys make me so happy. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so the wait will have to be longer but I'll try to update every week and a half.**

**Che Black Diamond: Lmao! :) Cairo is too mad up, but he deserves it with his crazy. lol. Yea, Huey playing that part of a gangster even things he wouldn't do. Thank you so much! And you have a great day too!**

** .xox: Mhm! Huey can get his freak on too! lol.**

**mimi: Cairo is gonna be crazy 24/7. lol. Yea, i tried to make Pheonix interesting so she's not just some random hoe Huey's messing with. That would make you readers hate her easily and that's not what I want.**

**bunnybabe247: Yea I love Hiro! :) He's a badass in this story. Cairo on that crazy shit and Huey on that freaky shit. Aha. Thank you! :)**

**Jazavelli: Yep! Pheonix bad af. Hell, I'm jealous of the bitch! lol. Yea I always like to have a real drawing of my OC's. It helps me really get into giving them a characteristics and stuff. Cairo is just demented and disrespectful throughout the whole thing. He's seriously crazy. Aww, thank you! :) Basically that's what he was. Idk what Don Dubois saw in him, but now Cairo's calling the big shots. Yea, Huey stays focused on his revenge. :)**

**BananaMilkshake97: Hiro is gonna be probably one of my favorite characters in this story just cause he's not big in a lot of fanfic stories so expect some more bad ass shit from him :)**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: Yea, Huey and his nasty self! lol.**

**still bored: Oh, no no no. Huey is not like that at all. The only reason why he messes with Pheonix is cause he respects her. He doesn't mess with a lot of girls because he doesn't think they're worthy enough so you won't have to worry about him using Jazmine.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope yall enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cooperate With Me**

_"Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage."-Ray Bradbury_

* * *

"Esco, what's up your brother's ass? Hiro just did something epic... You'd think he'd be at least a little appreciative." I commented loudly once Huey was out of sight.

Riley shrugged, not really paying me any mind and I mentally let out a frustrated sigh. This is how it's been ever since _it_ happened. He's not himself and I understand that he's mourning, but that shouldn't give him an excuse to shut down from the rest of the world especially from the ones who care about him. All I want to do is comfort him and tell him that he's not alone in this but he keeps pushing me away from him. Purposely yelling hurtful things at me with no remorse. Avoiding me when I come to see him. Making up bullshit excuses about why we can't hang out like we used to. Along with many other agitating actions. We used to be so close and now...Now I don't even know what we are anymore. We _were_ best friends. We _were_ inseparable. We _were_ f-

"It's cool. I know how Huey can be." Hiro said, waving me off and interrupting the rant I was having in my mind. Part of me was relieved because I hated what I was thinking about.

I folded my arms. "What? You mean an asshole?"

Hiro moved his head back and forth then put a finger to his chin that made him look like he was in the middle of an intense thinking process then he shrugged playfully and said, "Yea. Asshole, that he is. But he's just messed up cause of what Cairo did. It's understandable why he's not raving over what I did. Cairo is still out there and that doesn't make him want to party...Even though I did a fucking awesome job if I do say so myself." When he said the last thing, he put on a conceited smirk and nodded his head approvingly.

My eyes rolled. "Yea, yea. I'll give you some props on that one but don't let that shit get to your head, nigga."

A smirk slowly crept on my face. "But that was funny how Cairo was freaking out, though. That nigga is psycho!...He on that serial killer shit."

Hiro and Caesar nodded their head in agreement. Ceasar finally joined the conversation. "Yep, he really is! Damn, he could of at least just shot the girl. Didn't need to do all that."

"I'm a proud sadist but I wouldn't even go that far." Hiro added.

I chuckled. " Mhm! How did Dewey say it?" I cleared my throat and tried to imitate Dewey's voice and mannerisms. "Ay nigga, I think you getting sloppy." The guys laughed at my impression of Dewey and I continued talking, this time in my regular voice. "I mean, where they do that at? Cairo is supposed to be the leader but he acting like a hit man? He gonna get caught if he keep it up."

Caesar cut in. "Naw, naw. _We_ gonna get to him before the pigs do."

Hiro and I nodded in agreement. An idea popped up in my head and I decided to bring it up. "What if Don Dubois watched this?...I mean what if he saw how Cairo really acts? He'd rethink giving him his spot when he croaks...Right?" I asked with an amused smirk on my face.

I guess I was the only one who thought of that because Hiro and Caesar nodded their heads thoughtfully.

Caesar turned to Hiro. "C-Murph has a point, though. Just in case plans don't go well, we could always use that to make Don Dubois see that Cairo should be nowhere near his legacy. I'm sure he wouldn't want his daughter to marry a nigga like that. You should make copies of that and give it to Huey."

Riley got up from the couch and walked towards the hallway that lead outside. I was about to get up and follow him until a hand touched my shoulder and the owner of the hand started to speak. "Let him Go."

I turned my head around to see Caesar with a serious face on then he continued. "He needs space. People grieve differently." He shrugged. "It sucks, I know. But you gotta leave it alone. Leave him alone."

My shoulder brushed off his hand and I shot at him. "What are you talking about? You thought I was going after Riley?... Psh. Nigga, you crazy." I said, sitting back down on the couch and resting my legs on the table and sinking into the comfortable leather then huffing loudly.

Hiro and Caesar gave each other a look. "We're not stupid. Yall been fucking and you got attached."

My face got red, but it wasn't out of embarrassment it was out of anger. "So what if we been fucking? None of your business."

Caesar rolled his eyes. "We couldn't care less. It's Huey you gotta worry about. You better not let him find out or he'll kick you out of the crew for your emotions. You know he doesn't allow pleasure to interfere with business. Just trying to help you out."

His phone started ringing. "Hold on." He held out a finger and reached in his pants pocket to get his ringing phone. "Hello...Yea I called, it's about Huey...Well, he's pretty stressed out ever since everything went down with his grandfather. Nigga wouldn't even have some ganja...Yea, that bad...Well come over, woman... He's loosens up when you're around." He paused and laughed at whatever it was the person on the other line said. "Oh you think you funny?...Yea, whateva...Aight. Bye bitch."

"Don't tell me that was Pheonix?" I said rolling my eyes with a disgusted expression on my face.

Caesar chuckled and sported his wide cheerful grin. "Yea."

"And why exactly did you call that heffa?" I asked with disapproval clear on my face.

Caesar smirked. "Sometimes a guy just needs some ass to cool down." He turned to Hiro to give him a dap. "Am I right?" Hiro gave him his poker face but slowly smirked and returned the dap. "Yea, nigga! You know I'm right." Caesar boasted.

"She's not all that. So what she kills people? She's a rude bitch with no home training."

Hiro and Caesar smirked at each other and Caesar shrugged then started with, "So? A bitch doesn't need to be nice to fuck. And since when did you become so good yourself?"

Hiro continued with, "Do I sense some jealousy, McPhearson?"

"No! But seriously, though. That's all niggas go on about. Pheonix this and Pheonix that. Man, shut the fuck up! It's sickening after a while. Yall niggas hella thirsty. I'm just saying I don't see why everyone thinks she's all that." I said, waving my hand off in disgust.

Caesar and Hiro laughed. Hiro mumbled to Caesar, "I think she's the on who's thirsty." They started laughing even harder.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled.

Caesar cleared his throat and started to count off on his fingers. "I can give you a list of reasons why Pheonix is _the _bitch...1. She's one of the world's greatest assassins 2. She's smart 3. She doesn't let feelings get in between her work, AHEM." he paused for a moment and smirked when he saw me irritated by his comment. "Damn, I must be getting a cold." He patted his chest as if he was trying to get mucus out of his system.

"Your lying ass aint getting a cold! Now, continue." I said, waving him to proceed.

"Ah, yes... And 4. She's a sexy ass bitch!"

"Really, that was your last point?" I looked very unimpressed with his ending reason. I got up to leave but not before turning around to say, "You can think that all you want but at the end of the day, Huey's the one smashing her. Not you." I pulled a strand of hair behind my hair and shrugged innocently in true girly girl fashion-which was completely opposite of how I portray myself- and faked sympathy. "Sorry."

A satisfied smirk graced my face as I was walking down the hall, but not before hearing Hiro laughing at Caesar for my diss to him. 'Guys only think with their dicks, I swear.' Suddenly, the cool breeze hit my face once I opened the door to the outside porch. There was a beautiful view of mother nature. We were far away from the city and suburban life so the abundant stars glowed in the sky. Trees and rich, green grass were the only things to view. It was plain but refreshing. Riley had his arms resting on the ledge of the porch bar and stared in front of himself glaring at nothing.

"Riley?" I hesitantly called out. He didn't budge, probably not realizing I was calling him so I said his name again. This time a little louder. "Riley?!"

He slowly turned his head back to me, annoyed. "I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you answer?" I asked, aggravated that he was ignoring me.

"I was hoping you'd take the hint and leave me the fuck alone." His eyes were harsh and uninviting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Riley?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Riley chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know Cindy. Let's see. First of all my grandad was killed. Second, his killer is on the loose doing whatever the fuck he wants. And third, Huey is taking his long ass time to cap that nigga! So that's what's wrong with me since you're too stupid to see it yourself."

My head lowered so I wouldn't meet his eyes. 'I'm not letting him get away with being rude to me. Not anymore.' I turned around and was about to walk out but not before I coldly said, "Whatever. I'm just trying to be here for you but just go ahead and brood in a corner all you want like the pussy you are," and left without allowing him to say anything else.

'Why does this hurt more than it should?' I slammed the door open to my room and fell on the bed with exhaustion. 'Maybe I just need sleep. Today was a long day...Yea, that's why I don't feel good.' I yawned and put a hand over my mouth to cover it. Within the next few minutes the only thing I could see was the back of my eyelids.

* * *

"HIYAH!" I screamed as I kicked the black standing Everlast punching bag. Jab. Uppercut. Kick. Turn around. Kick. Jab. Repeat. It must have been a couple of hours since I've been in the workout room going from machine to machine. No one else was in here with me so I enjoyed the silence with an exception of my heavy breathing and the contact made with the punching bag from my powerful blows. I woke up early since I went to bed earlier than usual and felt the need to release built up frustration so here I am taking it out on the work out equipment. When I was finished with the punching bag I got my towel to wipe off the salty sweat dripping from my face and took a couple of sips from my water bottle. I took a seat on one of the benches and cooled off for a while before I moved on to the next machine. All of a sudden Hiro came in the room with work out clothes on.

"Huey wants to see you," he said as sat down on the weight lifting bench then layed down to start lifting weights.

'You've got to be kidding me', I thought as I looked down at my disheveled appearance. A sports bra with gray sweat pants and a body drenched in sweat. 'There's no way he's sending me out looking like this'. On the other hand, part of me was excited to have an excuse to get out of this place even if it turned out to be something simple. "Did he say what for?"

Hiro grunted as he lifted the bar, but paused to answer my question. "Yea. Something about the girl."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed and slammed open the gym door to walk towards his office. Ever since she's gotten here, he's put me in charge of her like she's a new-born baby or something. I'm the one who had to go out and get her clothes because she wasn't going to wash and then go back in her same clothes-it didn't make sense. I'm the one who had to get her feminine products, body wash, etc. I'm the one who had to check on her periodically, even though we have guards, just to make she hasn't been tampered with. Huey has always been paranoid about one of the guards being a spy or something, "trust no one" is what he says. I'm the one who had to miss out on all the action because I'm forced to keep an eye on her. I feel like I'm more of a babysitter than someone affiliated with a gang. Caesar, Riley, and Hiro always get to go out to do stuff while I'm stuck here with the girl. It's outrageous. Sexist, if you ask me. I barged into Huey's office and sat in one of the chairs sluggishly not really caring that I just worked out and all my nasty sweat was damaging his precious black silk duvet leather chair.

He looked at me with annoyance on his face at how I looked, smelled, and presented myself but pushed it to the side and addressed the real issue. "She won't eat."

I looked at him strangely. "And what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I need you to make sure she eats. I can't have the girl dying on me anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes. "How am I going to do that? What you want me to feed her like she's a baby? Give her a bottle?" I laughed at the whole situation. It was ridiculous.

Huey shrugged. "I don't care what you do or how you do it, but I want her eating by the end of the day."

I sat there, paralyzed in the chair thinking how the hell I got stuck with this dumb ass assignment. 'This is some bullshit. Is this nigga serious?'

He started to look through some papers but sensed I was still in the room so without looking up from the papers he quickly said, "You may go now."

'This nigga _is_ serious'

"Bullshit." I said out loud instead of thinking in my head.

This caught Huey off guard and he looked up at me an aggravated face. "Excuse me?"

'He heard me, might as well finish it.' I conjured up the courage and continued with my stand on the issue. "I said, bullshit! This is total bullshit. Why the hell are you making me stay here with the girl while Hiro, Riley, and Caesar get to go out and do sutff?"

"You are doing 'stuff', just different things from them." He said, looking at me intensely.

I huffed. "You know what I mean! _Important_ stuff. Why can't the rest of the guys do this shit? Let me go out and do something!"

"You're a girl and you'd know what the girl needs. They don't have a clue about females so it wouldn't make sense to put them in a position they don't know anything about." Huey said indifferently.

"That's so sexist! There's more important things to do than watch that brat all day." My arms folded across my chest and my eyebrows were furrowed furiously.

Huey put a hand to his head in with eyes closed in irritation then opened them and looked at me dead in my eyes. "I don't give a _fuck_ if it was sexist, offensive, or anything else. Jazmine Dubois _is_ your only priority from now on until I say she's not so deal with it. If you can't handle something as simple as that then you shouldn't be affiliated with us anymore. Now get out of my office and do what you were told!" He said coldly and his eyes glared angrily.

Quickly, I got up from the chair and walked out of the office with an attitude and my fists tightened as I walked towards the kitchen area. I didn't feel like cooking, and this bitch was not getting special treatment today, so I grabbed an apple and some crackers that I placed on a plate.

The guard greeted me politely when I reached the room but I pushed pass him harshly and opened the door to go inside. She was sitting down next to the wall parallel from the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs and head tucked in the small crevice between her legs and chest. I sighed frustratedly and stomped over to her and grabbed her by her hair to lift up her head.

She looked awful. Her eyes were blood shot red and there were dark circles around them as if she hadn't slept properly. Tear streak stains from earlier crying were still visible on her face. Her hair wasn't straight when she was first here. It was was now tightly curled but still covered most of her back. Her skin had a red tint to it like she was scrubbing too much. In conclusion, she didn't look as 'bad' as everyone claimed she was. I smirked in amusement as I was taking in the unappealing state of her. 'Looks like the brat aint all that after all. Haha!'

I let go of her hair and put one of the crackers near her mouth. She looked at me confused. "Eat, bitch!" I exclaimed impatiently.

She went back to her head on her legs and let out a muffled, "I'm not hungry."

'So she wants to do this the hard way'. "I don't care. Eat." I lifted up her head again and forced the cracker in her mouth only to receive a fit of coughs from her. Eventually she stopped coughing and slowly started chewing her food.

"Here comes another one." I was about to forced another cracker in her mouth but I screamed in pain as she bit my finger. "Shit!" I yelled in pain. "You bitch!" I slapped her one time and her head turned to the side. Her body was trembling. "If you bite me again, I'll give you another one! Do you understand?!"

I got no response from her.

"I said, do you understand?!" Speaking louder with a stern tone laced around my words.

She nodded her head reluctantly.

I sighed and continued to feed her.

"No!" She smacked my hand away in defiance.

"No, bitch?! Well, you won't eat! If you want to be a baby about, Imma treat you like one. Now, let me feed your baby ass." I continued to start forcing another cracker in her mouth again until she started to speak.

"No...I'll do it myself." She took the plate from me and started to slowly nibble on the crackers while watching me.

"Finally you start acting like you're a grown ass woman with some sense enough to feed yourself." I mumbled as I sat down on the chair in the room.

She was surprised by this. When I would come it would usually be in and out, I've never taken the time to sit down. "I'm eating...Why are you still here?" She timidly asked.

I scoffed, offended by her question. "Do you really think i'm stupid? I'm not going to go away so you can stop eating. Imma wait right here until you're done."

Her head lowered and she continued to eat her food.

"Why are you all doing this me? I've hurt no one, I've done nothing wrong but be kind to people and now I'm here locked up like a criminal...Is this what _you people _ do all day? Torturing the lives of innocent people? Having no regret of who you hurt or how you do it?" She said after she chewed and swallowed a bite from her cracker. Her gaze was on the floor as she was talking and dared not to look me in the eyes.

"Are you done with your complaint?...Cause I really couldn't care less about how you feel about us. It doesn't matter so just shut up and eat so I can get on with my life."

"But what about _mine_? When can I get on with _my_ life?" The girl looked at me with tears in her eyes but a hint of fierceness in her tone. She looked vulnerable. She looked weak.

I turned my head away from her. "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow." I looked back at her and smirked. "But then again maybe _never_."

It was silent for a while, the only thing heard was her slow chewing, until she broke the silence "What if I worked my way out? I could tell you anything you wanted to know if you'd just let me out of here."

'This is too fun'. My smirk increased at how she was trying to bargain her way out of here. I decided to have a little fun with her and played along. My expression lost its hardened look and turned to interested. "And what do you know that we don't already know?"

"I know my father's advisers are-"

"Alfonso and JD"

"On Tuesday nights he usually goes to-"

"Goodfellas Pizzeria."

"He's-"

I interrupted her sentence with cold laughter. "You don't get it, do you? You can't do anything to make us let you go. Nothing, nada, zip. It was funny watching you try, though. Thanks for the laugh!" I continued laughing at her misery.

"Why are you so cold?" Her voice was trembling and unsteady.

I stopped and sent a fierce glare to her. "Because I like it."

"I don't understand why you have to look so mean and be so mean towards others. Are you really that mad all of the time? Here I am feeling less than shit but at least I don't have a permanent mean mug on my face. At least I can still smile." She smiled to show me. "Do you know how to smile? Do criminals like you know how to smile? Are you _woman_ enough to smile?" She asked, surprisingly in a cold voice and putting an extra emphasis on woman.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT!" I bellowed at her and she jolted from the thundering vibrations of my voice then listened to me and continued to eat.

'Why does that bother me so much? Why can't I remember the last time I genuinely smiled?' I raced through my memories to try and find a couple of moments when I smiled and I only came down to a few of them. I can't be that hard...Can I? That doesn't make me less of a woman...Does it? Plenty of times my mother and other woman have looked down on me for not liking the girly shit they like or acting with 'class' as they called it. They've made assumptions I was butch and some have even hit on me. I'm sick of people telling me to act like a lady, wear this, be that. It's foolish to make someone conform to something they're not comfortable. Fuck what people think. No, I'm not less of a woman for not being cheery 24/7 like a dumb bimbo. I'm not less of a woman because I haven't had a boyfriend or gone out on a date. I'm not less of a woman because I don't feel things normal woman do...I'm not less of a woman. 'Damn this stupid bitch for making me think about irrelevant shit.'

She was taking forever and it was boring watching this bitch eat. I could be doing better things like working out by now. "Hurry up!" I exclaimed. Her fragile body shook in surprise by my persistent voice and she started to eat faster.

When she was done, I picked up the plate and walked out of the room to put it in the trash. It was back in the training room for me and I saw that Hiro was sparring with Caesar.

Caesar dodged a kick from Hiro and missed a punch to Hiro when he asked me, "Ay, Cindy! You wanna go?"

I ignored him and went back to the punching bag.

"HIYAH!"

* * *

Finally, the blonde haired girl left and I was able to wade in my sorrow in peace. I decided to take another hour long shower to clear my head, washing my body until the water turned cold. The beige walls that cage me in that room get exhausting to look at so I venture to the bathroom-where I currrently am- to get away from them. I slept so much at first that I can't anymore and it makes me go crazy. At least in my dreams I have a faint hope to getting out of here. In reality, that hope's been long gone.

The water became cold so I rinsed off a couple more times and grabbed the towel to dry off then changed into some new clothes the blonde haired girl brought me. I look down at the un-stylish and unappealing clothes they've made me wear and it makes me even more disgusted with everything. I look like a prisoner, a prisoner that's done nothing wrong. Too many tears have been shed that I can't muster up anymore. My hands runs through my natural tight curly hair as I let out a frustrated cry.

'That's it, I have to get out of here.'

I stand on top of the toilet bowl and open the curtains to the small window outside. It was very small but maybe my thin body I had a chance of getting out. As soon as my thin fingers touched the window, I stumbled off of the bowl and landed on my ass from the electrical shock. A painful yelp escaped my lips as I rubbed my tailbone in pain.

Eventually I got up and rushed to the front door then knocked on it lightly. Seconds later a slot opened and I saw the dark security sun glasses covered eyes of the guard that stood outside of the door. "Yes?"

"Umm, I need to speak to that lady." I asked timidly and leaning from one foot to the other impatiently.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The one with the braided blonde hair. The one that comes in all the time..It's err about a _girl thing..._ You know, the red dot." I said shly.

Even through his tinted sun glasses, I could tell he was uncomfortable about the topic. Every guy was when it came to that. "Yes, I-I'll get her right away." He said embarrassed.

The slot closed and I let out a small smile. In about 20 minutes I saw the usual mean mugging face of the blonde girl then she barked at me, "What the hell do you want?"

"First of all, I want to apologize from what I said earlier. It was way out of line and I take full responsibility for my rude actions..." She seemed unphased so I continued. "I-I need to get out of this room. I'm going crazy in here. I feel so so ...so claustrophobic!" I started pacing back and forth and biting my nails nervously. "I don't know what to do anymore. I take showers to make time go by and I-I- haven't slept in God knows when." I paused and pointed to my eyes. "You see these eyes? This _isn't_ normal. It's unhealthy." I stopped and got on my knees and grabbed her arm. "I'm begging you, I'm on my knees..." She looked shocked and didn't know what to make of me. "Please give me something. Give me a t.v. or music or I don't know anything...Or talk to your boss about letting me out of here. I-I could go out with a guard. Hells, have guards follow me around! Please! Give me anything!" My grip around her arm tightened. "Please."

She threw me away from her and I fell on the floor. "Look at yourself, you look pathetic...Clean yourself up." After she said that, she was gone.

I lied to myself. I was able to cry some more.

* * *

A knock interrupted my concentration from the door and I quickly answered, "Come in." Only to be greeted by Cindy. This time she was more presentable and seemed to be in a better mood.

"What do you want," I asked coldly.

She plopped down on the chair sluggishly and put her feet on my desk. My jaw clenched. "It's about the girl...She's going mad. Like real twisted. The bitch was begging on her knees in front of me and asking for entertainment! How pathetic is that?!" She started to laugh loudly but stopped when I started to talk.

"Why would she expect to be pampered? This isn't a 5 star hotel." I said bluntly.

"No, but on the real though...She looked bad. I mean really bad. She was talking about claustrophobic and pacing back and forth and biting her nails like a maniac and other shit and she looks like _shit! _Maybe we should stick a TV in there for her or something before she ends up in an asylum after all this is over. I used to always read about things like this. A person needs to have something to do every once in a while. Even if it's simple as painting or some shit. Even prisoners have rec time!... If someone stays locked up with nothing to do, they'll waste away and lose themselves. We need her to be the same as before...Well she'll never be the same after the kidnapping and that thing Hiro and I did," She smirked and laughed shortly then continued, "But you know what I mean. At least let her have her stability."

"Why do you care?" I asked cautiously. This was very unexpecting coming from her since only a few hours ago she was complaining about being her care taker. And now she's looking out for her?...It doesn't make sense.

She paused for a moment then continued. "I don't. I couldn't care less about that brat but if you want Don Dubois on our side then his daughter has to be sane for him to trust us."

I sat and thought about it for a moment. What she's saying was partly true but I don't think the situation is as bad as she makes it seem. "True...But this girl can't be going that insane."

"Your ass needs to see for yourself. Come with me." She stood up and headed out the door.

I sighed and got up from my chair. 'This better be serious'

* * *

We walked to the room and a sight we did see. The girl was curled up next to the wall and lightly bumping her head on the wall. Not violently but steadily as if it was on a schedule, timed almost. When she sensed us in the room, she looked up and smiled when she saw me. Her fragile body came to me. "It's you." She said dazed.

Cindy looked confused, "You've seen her?"

"Yea, I came to check on her after that meeting," I said.

"Oh," Cindy replied ashamed, remembering how immature and unprofessional they were acting during the meeting.

"You helped me get out of those awful bonds...Can you get your boss to help me some more?"

Cindy looked even more confused. "What the hell is she going on about?"

"He's the one who got me out of the bonds," The girl said, still staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, yea. You did ask about who did that," Cindy mumbled.

"Will you help persuade your boss?" She asked again urgently.

"I am the boss," I said coldly as my eyes squinted to take her appearance in. 'Cindy was right, she looks horrible, but that doesn't mean she's going crazy. She just looks horrible.' Her eyes widened and her hopeful gleam turned into fear and shock.

"Y-You're the boss?" Her finger raised and she pointed at me.

"Yes, I am." I said firmly.

"You don't look like you are. You seemed so nice to me.." She said bewildered.

Cindy started laughing loudly and acting moronic stomping around and clapping her hands in amusement. "This bitch _is_ crazy! I think she already needs to go to the mad house. Huey _nice_? That was a good one, crazy bitch!" She slapped her leg and continued laughing hysterically.

"Get out." I said coldly as I turned towards Cindy.

"What?" She said, wiping away invisible tears from her eyes.

"Get out!" I said sternly and she scurried out of the room.

My attention turned back to the girl. She came closer to me and looked up at me with saddened eyes. "Look, I get it. I'm your hostage or prisoner or whatever. Please give me something to keep my mind right...I-I'm hopeless." Her hand grabbed mine and she continued. "You did something for me before. I'm not asking for much. Give me a word puzzle and I'll be fine." She let out a small smile and kept her eyes locked on mine. "Please give me something to make me feel more comfortable."

I shrugged off her touch and turned around to leave her where she stood. Without a word, without a gesture, without anything. Just let her stand there without any clue about anything.

It was midnight and I was in my office working on some more plans.

* * *

"You should really tell me what you're doing, Freeman."

I sighed and looked up from my papers to see Pheonix with her arms folded and standing next to my office chair. "Why are you so adamant? It doesn't involve you." I said finally, wishing she would end the conversation.

"I know, I know. But secrecy makes it more...interesting." Her arms unfolded and she walked over towards me to sit on my lap and gave me a seductive smirk. "You have to tell me now. It's simply irresistible for me to know."

"This time it's different," I said, nudging her to get up from my lap and she got up.

"You win this time, but I will figure out what it is." She leaned down to give me a kiss. "I gotta go."

"Good. You're distracting me."

"I'm the best fucking distraction you'll ever have!" She said, laughing and opened the window to leave but not before I stopped her.

"Why do you always use the window? We have a door."

She turned towards me and gave me a cheeky smile. "There's no fun in that." With that, she was gone. I smirked at her silly actions.

Then I took out the real thing I was working on. The black bulky bracelet and a screw driver I would tamper with to set to my likings.

* * *

**What is it? :)**

**Read next chapter to find out.**


	6. Red Envelope

**Hey guys! :) Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or Rihanna's song "Where Have You Been"  
**

**bunnybabe247: There's some sort of empathy in Cindy because she's a girl. She may be tough but she'll always be the girl in the group and that's how the guys view her. Sad, but true. Thank you! :)**

**treblegirl1: It's the closest thing Cindy will ever get to ! Jazmine was acting delusional and Huey was like 'what the fuck...' :)**

**mimi: Riley's going to be like that for a while and Cindy will have to cope with it :/**

**ShellieB: Yea, I can understand him wanting to be left alone even if all Cindy does is want to help. Some people just mourn like that. Cindy's heartless but she has soft spots...very miniscule soft spots, but it's still there. Lol. I try to put in HueyxJazmine moments but they're not going to really happen until later on in the story. Thank you!**

**Che Black Diamond: Lmao! You are so hilarious. " Shit I'd probably build a fort and pretend to be Dora or some shit." Cindy is really tense right now, but that's just cause of Riley.**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: Lmao! Yea, Cindy is a boss!**

**Jazavelli: Lol. Yea, Cindy's not so gangsta when it comes to Riley. And Riley, well he's just hating everything right now and taking it out on whoever. He doesn't really care. Yes, there will be more thug banter :) I love putting some jokes in here from the group. You'll see what it is :) Thanks! :)**

**BananaMilkshake97 & .xox: Read to find out :)**

**arielle: Awww! :) That's so sweet. Thank you so much. I hope this was worth the wait!**

**LovinHueyFreeman: Yea, Riley and Cindy's relationship will be fucked up for a while. Even though Cindy won't admit it, she's very very jealous of any other girl because she wants to be the only one. Cindy is fool! :) lol. Jazmine is going super crazy. Lol. I read all of your reviews from chapter 1 to chapter 5 and I'm happy I got you into this story :D and Thank you so much for loving this!**

**Here's the next chapter! :) Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Red Envelope**

"_I'm in the Gotti family; my wife's the boss" _-John Gotti

* * *

Frantic footsteps paced back and forth in a continuous pattern until they stopped and the owner went to rest on the sofa that was positioned to the right of me. Instead of pacing, her leg started to nervously shake. I was sitting in a recliner chair suitable for a King-which I am in a sense. Worried crucelean eyes stared at me with intensity "I'm so worried, I don't know what to do," she said finally but I already knew she was. Her body language gave that away a long time ago.

"Calm down, Sarah. I'm sure Jazmine's fine...You know how she gets when she's stressed out," My finger circled around the delicate top of the glass and I picked it up to bring it to my nostrils and take in the aroma of my favorite beverage. 'Ahh, that's nice.'

Those big blue eyes were still boring into me when my hysterical wife replied, "I know, Tom. But this time it's different! She hasn't answered any of my calls the past three days! _The past three days_! How the hell do you expect me to calm down after that?!"

The cool glass touched my lips as I took a sip of the red wine before I answered her. "She's done worse and you know that..."

Sarah looked down in her lap sadly and agreed. "I know she's runaway for longer...But that was when she was younger and she's grown up now. The decent thing to do would be to at least tell me when she'll disappear for a while. I don't understand what would make her want to get away from me. All I've been to her is helpful with the wedding, and this is how she repays me? By ignoring me?"

It's not new information that my wife becomes overly obsessed with her passion of the moment and as of now that passion is Jazmine's wedding. I love her but she does tend to go overboard when she's involved in planning things and that negatively affects the people working with her. A perfect example-Jazmine is probably aggravated with her and doesn't want to be bothered. To myself, I quietly murmured, "Well, the way you've been acting I'd run off too."

"What did you say?!" She questioned furiously as her gaze quickly shot up to meet mine.

'Shit, she heard me'. I took another sip of the wine and started coughing, trying to stall enough time and find a way to recover from my slip-up. "What I mean, honey, is... You've been so demanding from Jazmine lately. Maybe she needs a break from all this wedding planning. The wedding isn't until, what, a couple of months? Let her breath."

Guess my plan backfired because Sarah's eyebrows furrowed and she was apparently offended. "Oh, so it's all my fault now that I want the best wedding for Jazmine? I can't be happy my daughter is getting married? You're outrageous!" Sarah glared at me then turned away from me in annoyance.

Another sigh came from me as I got up to sit next to Sarah. "That's not what I meant honey and you know that. Look at me." She refused to turn around and maintained her defiant pose. Lightly, I purred her name the way that makes her melt. "_Sarahh_." The way her body twitched told me she did not expect that and it caught her off guard. I smirked. '_One more and I've got her_'. "_Sar_-"

"What?! What do you want?!" Sarah turned around to look at me but not without her death glare.

I smirked amusingly. "You are wonderful and don't you ever forget that...But sometimes you just go too crazy over things and Jazmine isn't well with pressure, you know that." She nodded. "Give her a couple of more days and she'll come back ready to do some more wedding stuff, Ok?" She nodded again and I pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead lovingly.

Bennet, our kind elderly butler, came into the living room and politely addressed me, "Sir, Dubois."

Sarah snuggled closer to me but I lifted my head up to look at Bennet with my usual business poker face. "Yes, Bennet?"

"There is a young man waiting at the door that has something for you. He said he's from K7 with an important document."

K7, also known as Killer 7, is a very deadly mob that has a handful of skilled killers that has been drawing a lot of attention lately from gangs and mobs across the world. They are known for all the wrong reasons and recently I've taken the pleasure of forming an alliance with them. Do I need them? Not really. Other competing organizations do and that's where it becomes an issue. To them, they're fascinating and an honor to associate themselves with. To me, they're another group of a bunch of cliche fighter misfits kids with depressing childhoods,etc.,etc.- that will be added to my security. Just another expansion of my powerful empire to make sure I'm forever in the lead. Working in a world full of competition, _nothing_ is never enough.

Bennet came back in the room startled and a red envelope was in his hand. He cleared his throat and looked at me with confused eyes, "The man appeared to have left the premises, Sir...But on the ground lay this red envelope addressed to you." He held it up and I waved him over to bring it to me so he handed it to me and left when I dismissed him.

"What do you think it is?," Sarah asked as she gazed upon the envelope.

"If it's what I think it is, then it should be an invitation to celebrate our alliance." I said.

Her blue eyes lit up an the life seemed to come back to them. "A ball?! How lovely!" She exclaimed loudly and began rambling about buying a new dress for the gathering.

I gave a small rare smile as I watched my wife babbling and was about to put the envelope on the table until Sarah interrupted me. "Well, aren't you going to open it?!...Here, let me open it. I always love to see invitations. Plus it might give me some ideas for the wedding and-" After a while the rambling becomes inaudible from tuning it out.

My eyes rolled and I let her take the envelope from my hand. She opened it but her gleeful disposition seemed to change to one full of anger and hatred as her eyes scanned over it. Her mouth boxed up and her nose flared as her icy voice spoke. "Tom, you know what you have to do." Sarah got up from the couch and left the room.

She left me there in confusion but her words became clear when I saw what she did.

* * *

Water dripped from my naturally tight curly hair and it hit the counter repeatedly. Drip, drip, drip. The white towel was wrapped around my form and I just stood there in front of the mirror staring at my face. Looking at all its various details. My face was better than before because I was able to get some sleep last night. It wasn't the best but it was sleep. At least the dark circles left the borders of my eyes.

Then there was my hair which was a totally different story. Most people would be excited to have hair like mine but most of the time I loathe it. Sure, it looks nice but it's hard to manage and I don't have the time to doll up in the mirror all day so I just keep it straight. Without my proper hair care products I'm forced to deal with this catastrophe. It became hot at times and I decided to take the hair tie from around my wrist to put it in a messy bun.

I licked my chapped lips to give it some moisture and reached for the toothpaste and toothbrush to brush my teeth. 'At least they let me keep my hygiene', I thought cynically. I rinsed my mouth out and grabbed the hand towel to wipe the water around my mouth.

A certain natural glow was missing from me. My joy, my cheerfulness, my spirit, it was now replaced by a fragile and lost soul trying to find the benefits in life again. I miss my love Cairo and how comforting I feel when he holds and kisses me, my father who makes me feel secure and at home when I'm around him, and even my recently wedding-crazed mother. I'd do anything to be wherever they are now. Instead I'm held prisoner by some crazy gangsters. My father is Don Dubois but here I was last night groveling at the feet of the enemy and being fed like a baby. It was sickening and I disgusted myself from how weak I must seem. He wouldn't approve of my behavior and would be the most dissapointed. 'God, I'm so pitiful.'

After scrutinizing my looks I dried off and put on the clothes the blonde girl gave me. A gray tank top and black shorts. I went and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling and becoming lost to my thoughts.

Last night kept replaying in my head. It is still shocking to me that the boss is the same person that freed me from those painful knots that chained me to the bed. For some reason I expected to see someone more demented and rough instead of cold and calm. He can't be the boss, he just can't. 'Why did he cut off those knots?'. It doesn't make sense for him to randomly come in my room to do something kind. It was strange, it wasn't what the enemy does for the captive. There's no courtesy when it comes to evil people-so why did he do that?

Suddenly the door opened abruptly and in walked the blonde girl along with a guard. They both stood in front of me looking down on me. The guard stood like a robot mechanically trained to move when the button was pushed. In his hand there was a medium sized black case he carried like he was holding something of high importance. The girl stared at me with folded arms and furrowed eyebrows. She scrutinized me and looked at me up and down. She just stood there looking at me like I was an unsolvable puzzle.

It was about a full minute until she made a movement. She shook her head at me as if she gave up on trying to solve me and took out a yellow piece of paper from the left pocket of her pants while the guard laid the box down on the ground and kneeled to open in.

"Put your foot on the ground." She commanded me and I cautiously put my foot on the ground. The guard opened the black box and took out the object. It was a bulky bracelet with a light at top side of it. It was green.

"Put it on her," She commanded the guard and he lifted my leg but not without some protest from me.

"What are you doing?!" I squealed in fear. I shook off his grip from my leg by kicking him in the shoulder. He fell back but quickly recovered and grasped my leg again, this time with more strength. I grimaced by the amount of pressure his strong hands circled around my leg.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and cringed from the loudness of my high-pitch voice. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch! Or I'll slap you again...Now let him put it on."

I trembled in fear but calmed down and let him place it around my ankle. It was cold but not as heavy as I thought it would be even though it's rather bulky and big in size.

I heard the girl clear her throat before she started to read off of the paper. "You are allowed to leave the room between the hours of 11 a.m. to 9 p.m. with a guard present everywhere you go. Do not break curfew, you _will _regret it. There are certain rooms you can not go into and if you do then your anklet will give you a shock. Green means you are in the safe zone. Orange is a warning that you're going in a direction you shouldn't. Red means you're out of boundaries. If you try to take off the bracelet, you will be shocked. If you try to escape from the premises,you will be shocked until you come back into the correct area. You are not to mingle with any guards or superiors. You are a prisoner until we say so and if you can't act accordingly we will take away this privilege then lock you in a smaller room with nothing." With that, she put the paper back from the pocket she retrieved it and look at me with her usual mean glare.

She folded her arms again and squinted her eyes at me. "I don't know what you did, but that doesn't mean you're special so always remember your place, you brat."

'Is this really happening?!' I thought excitedly. These dreadful four walls won't be the only thing I look at for however long I'll be here. It was relieving that I was allowed to roam around the rest of the premises and I was curious about how it looks beyond this room. I've never thought about it until now because I was so focused on wallowing in my own misery. Is it dark and gloomy. Are the hallways dimly lit like a creepy house in a horror movie? Was there entertainment systems- like a television, radio, and so on? What will I encounter? Or more like _who_.

She turned on her heel to leave out the room but stopped at the door to turn around and speak, "It's 11 a.m. Get up and come with me. I'm only giving you a tour once." She paused for a moment then smirked evilly at me. "Although it would be nice to see you find out which rooms are off limits." Low taunting chuckles came from her mouth but she stopped and gave me her hard stare.

I got up and followed her, with the guard behind me, awaiting what I would see behind that dull silver metal door. So it wasn't dark and creepy like I expected. There were circular built-in ceiling lights that lit up the spacious hallways. We walked for what seemed like forever until we stopped in the living room. There were leather couches and a huge flat screen TV that sat on a black TV stand. In the bottom of the glass openings of the TV stand, there was a gaming system and games. Next to the living room was kitchen. It was roomy and had a lot of shelfs, drawers, and cooking ware.

"This is the living room and that's the kitchen over there... Now I don't have to cook for your spoiled ass anymore," She said gruffly.

The mood was cozy and inviting, which is bewildering seeing that these people are diabolical criminals...

"You'll have time to stare at stuff later. Come on." She said as she walked down another hallway and I followed her.

I followed her and my head turned every time she pointed towards a door that was suitable or off limits. My mind was taking mental moments and my eyes were taking in the scenery.

"That's it," She said finally then smirked. "Find your way back."

Before she disappeared I asked her a question. "Wait! What's your name."

Her eyes went to the ground and she roughly said "C-Murph" before vanishing and leaving me alone with the guard.

'C-Murph? What kind of nick name is that?' I turned around and tried to find my way through the maze and back to the living room. I know I saw a radio next to the TV and I needed to hear something. Anything. I've been without music for God knows how long and there's only so much humming I could do before I need to hear the real thing.

I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me. There was a Logitech radio sitting on the top of a low table. I kneeled down and turned on the radio low so it wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. Something upbeat and cheerful was playing. The powerful and energetic beats reached inside my soul and started a uplifting my spirits would be good right about now based on the situation I'm in. Naturally I started singing along in a low voice like the music and laid down on the ground closed my eyes and bobbed my head letting the music take over my body.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you be-_

"Looks like the princess has some lungs on her." That familiar uninviting creepy voice said.

Immediately, I was forced back into reality as I open my eyes and saw the creepy guy and the dread head guy towering over me with amused smirks on their faces. I sat up and brought my legs close to my chest as I looked in front of myself, refusing to meet their eyes, wishing they would just go away. They started cackling and I became even more embarrassed.

"Yea, she does. The girl can sing. I wonder what else she could do with that pretty little mouth of hers." The dread head guy said as he raised a suggestive eyebrow towards me. They started laughing louder than before, taunting me.

I curled my face up in disgust and continued to look in front of me while they were having their twisted fun of degrading me. I scooted closer to the radio and turned it off then turned to leave the room but was stopped by the dread head guy.

"Aww, where you going? The party was just getting started." He said in a mocking tone as the creepy guy chuckled.

I continued to walk away from them and down one of the many endless hallways, with the guard hot on my trail. 'They're such pricks!', I thought annoyed. This was what I wasn't looking forward to. I was so eager to get out of that room that it slipped my mind that I would encounter them. Now I just want to go back to that sanity-sucking room and wish I could never see those vicious people again.

It'd been about twenty minutes of walking and brooding about how much I hate everything when I notice that I'm definitely lost in the hallways. I put a hand to my forehead and let out a sigh of annoyance. A low grumbling noise came from my stomach and I covered it with my arms to muffle the sound. I'm hungry and I don't know how to get back to the kitchen. 'That's just peachy' My eyes rolled when my stomach complained to me again. 'I know, I know. You want to be fed.'

I turned around and faced that guard then asked politely, "Hey...Umm, how do I get back to the kitchen?"

"..." All he did was stand in his usual uptight and secure position with those dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hellooo? Do you hear me talking to you?!" I asked annoyed.

Still nothing. All I received as a response from him was silence. He didn't budge and his face didn't show any sign of emotion. He had about as much emotion as a a second though, I think a smiling mannequin wins when it comes to a personality contest.

I turned back around and muttered to myself, "Looks like I have to find it myself."

I turned the corner of the hallway and bumped into something-or rather someone- unfamiliar. I looked up to see who it was. It was a tall guy with identical maroon eyes as the Afro headed 'boss'. Same light caramel skin complexion and similar features. The only thing different was that he seemed be more intimidating and his hair were in braids. They must be related. Either brothers or , definitely related. His eyes hardened when he realized he bumped into me.

"Watch where the fuck you going," He said roughly and brushed past me.

"Wait!" I yelled at him.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"W-Where is the kitchen? I'm kind of lost." I said timidly with my head down and fidgeting with my thumbs.

"That aint my problem, bitch." He said and continued to walk in the opposite direction I was going.

My head dropped hopelessly and my stomach grumbled again. There's no point in sulking so I started to retrace my steps. After about thirty minutes, I was able to find my way to the living room area where the kitchen was next to. Before I entered, I was able to hear the same guys from earlier talking about something. Also I heard the blonde girl say something, C-Murph. I let out a low giggle as I remembered how weird of a 'name' that is.

"You're horrible at trying to be undetected." I heard a low voice whisper in my ear.

A piercing scream escaped my lips. I jumped from behind the corner of the hallway and fully into the living room where I saw the guy I bumped into, the dread head, and C-Murph. C-Murph and the dread head looked amused and laughed at me being scared while the guy with the braids wasn't paying any attention. He was sitting on the couch drinking something-probably alcohol. I turned around to see who was the culprit that made me nearly have a heart attack. My first thought would be the mute and emotionless guard, but it wasn't him. It was that creepy guy who kidnapped me instead. His triumphant laughter rang through my ears, along with the dread head and C-Murph's.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed loudly and then pointed at the creepy guy. "You were just over there. How the..." I trailed off and let the confusion take over.

He folded his arms and smirked. "It's _my_ talent princess. If I told you then I'd have to kill you."

The dread head spoke. "Damn, cutie. I wonder if you scream like the in bed. You'd be fun _fucking._" When he said that my face heated up instantly from embarrassment.

I gulped and shook my head then walked towards the kitchen to get me something before these insane people do something else to me.

'Maybe it wasn't so bad being in that room...alone.'

* * *

The dodge charger pulled up to an unkept and rough-looking brick building with the a sign saying 'Blue Magic'. The driver came to open my door and I got out then stared at the sign with frustrated eyes. I heard the other car door open and close and saw Dewey standing next to me from my peripheral vision.

"T-Bone done messed with the wrong niggas." He said.

I kept staring at the sign then looked at wooden double-doors and nodded my head. Another car pulled up and three armed, intimidating guys came out standing behind me. "Let's go." I said and they followed me into the building.

When we entered, the strong smell of weed bombarded us. We passed through the dance floor and the bar and went to the back of the club where several rooms were located but I was only interested in one. Standing guard at the door I was going to enter, there was a burly dark-skinned man with a long scar on his face and an unpleasant aura. He folded his arms and his deep voice roared. "Where do yall think you goin'?"

"We're going through the door when you move the fuck out of the way." I snapped impatiently.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said. His face turned barbaric and he attempted to snatch me by the neck but stopped when my boys pulled out their guns and aimed it at him. 'He doesn't seem so big and bad now. Heh.' I smirked as he moved from the entrance of the door and allowed us to go in.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I said as I passed him.

The room was small and very simple. Weed and cigarette smoke floated through the air and the loud chatter from before abruptly stopped when they noticed they had visitors. There was a long white rectangular table and a bunch of niggas sitting around it and playing dominoes. They all turned too look at us and instinctively took out their various guns then aimed it at us defensively. I scanned through each of the men until they found the one I wanted. The crack-looking bony male was sitting at the head of the table with alert and fearful eyes. I locked eyes with T-Bone and I squinted them and he gulped.

"Put those away niggas! Do you fucking idiots know who that is?" He said, yelling at his crew and they reluctantly put away their protection. Idiots.

"H-Hey Cairo. What's up man? It's been a long time since I seen you" T-Bone said as he was scratching his arm.

"I'm not here to play games with you. You know why the fuck I'm here. You, Xavier, and Monte Cortez have a death wish plastered on your foreheads and I'm making my rounds to grant it. You don't fuck with Don Dubois's daughter."

T-Bone shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "Man, I don't know what you talkin' about. You crazy!"

My jaw clenched and that word 'crazy' hit a nerve in me. "I'm crazy?! Oh, I'll show you crazy." With that, Dewey and I walked out of the room leaving the other guys to do our dirty deeds.

The only sound we heard was niggas yelling and guns popping off. I smirked in satisfaction and reached the car. All of a sudden my phone started to ring and I smiled when I saw who it was. My mentor, my future father-in-law, the only person that I genuinely respect. Our guys came out from the building unharmed or phased as they got into the other car and drove off. I got in the car and signaled the driver to go before answering the phone.

"Mr. Dubois. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Cairo, I need to see you right away. It's urgent." He said seriously.

"Yes, Sir."

"Come to the house."

"Yes, Sir."

He hung up and I looked at Dewey. "Don Dubois needs to see me about something."

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, puzzled then continued. "It's something serious, though. I can feel it."

I told the driver to go to the Dubois residence and he obeyed. I looked out of the window wondering what was so important and the car ride was eating me up with anxiety. When we arrived, I was still feeling uneasy. Dewey sat in the car and I got up to go to the entrance door of the Dubois manor. I rung the doorbell and was greeted by the friendly butler Bennett. "Hello Sir. Cairo." I nodded my head in reply and gave him a small smile.

He lead me to Mr. Dubois's office and knocked on the door. "Sir. Cairo is here to see you."

"Let him in."

Bennet stepped to the side and I entered the door to be met with...

* * *

**With what?! :)**


	7. Terrible Liar

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I really appreciate all of you :)  
**

** .xox: They will continue to be mean to Jazmine, lol. You'll find out :)**

**Schweetpea1870 9: Lmao! Thanks so much :) You're so kind.**

**Che Black Diamond: Lol, not yet. Lmao! Yea, they do seem like those creepy dudes on fb, but they're not really like that. They just like to pick on people. Hmmm, interesting point :) You'll see.**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: She'll ease up on her, but not that soon. Maybe a couple of chapters down the road.**

**bunnybabe247: Jazmine got her freedom, yep. lol. And Huey is always an uptight prick but that's why we love him :D**

**ShellieB: Jazmine was scared shitless! lol. It's bitter sweet freedom for Jaz. It didn't take too long for me to update on this one, though :D lol**

**LovinHueyFreeman: First of all, I have to say that your entire review made me die of laughter. Omg. lol. Sarah is a materialistic bitch and that's how she'll be most of the time. Tom is like a fucking paradox. He' a criminal but he likes to keep shit classy. Wtf? weirdoooo. You'll find out more about Jaz and Cairo's relationship later. Jazmine is high maintenance(like her mother) and is big on appearance. lol Cindy gonna stay a hater for a while and yea Huey is a sweetie. Hiro is deemed the 'creepy guy' cause he's the one who kidnapped her. Caesar...well Caesar is the nasty one. lol.. How'd you know Kristen was in this?! lmao. But it's a bit of both. The help(guards, workers) are heartless but loyal people. T-Bone wasn't bout that life. lol. You'll find out what Cairo get :)**

**Jazavelli: JAZAVELLI I MISSED YOU! I read your other review and I'm glad you didn't abandon my story because you're my fav :) *cough* Cindy stays hatin' lol. And Huey will be in this chapter :) Not in big parts, but he'll be in it. Lmao! I love Spy kids and I know what you're talking about. Yea, they always steady working. Jazmine is a silly mess, lol. I wanted my Tom to be a cool ass nigga cause I can't stand him in the show, so I made sure he's fly af. Cairo is dumbbbb. Lol. He's all action with no thinking. Yea, Caesar nasty. You'll find out who's her first friend :)**

**arielle: Of course! :) I read all my reviewers. You guys make me want to continue the story. Without yall, I probably wouldn't have continued.**

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : Sarah's mind is not where it should be. lol. And thank you! :)**

**HueyFreemanForPresident: Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks  
**

**Chapter: Terrible Liar**

"_I never lie to any man because I don't fear anyone. The only time you lie is when you are afraid_"-John Gotti

* * *

"Sir., Cairo is here to see you." Bennet said from outside the door.

"Let him in." I said distractingly, still staring at the contents inside the red envelope and not being able to concentrate on anything else. The door opened and Cairo came through it. Intermediately forcing myself to part my eyes from the contents of the envelope and put what I laid on the table back inside the envelope, then I looked up and saw Cairo with his usual pleasant smile he greets me with. It didn't seem very inviting to me after every thing that's occurred in the last hour and I said in a monotone voice. "Sit down, Cairo."

Cairo sat down in the chair and I watched as he sat down as if it wasn't comfortable, which I knew wasn't the case because it's guaranteed comfort based on how much I paid for it. His eyes looked at me and I could see something in them that I've never seen before: fear. Genuine fear- the weak man's emotion. Usually he's a confident and precise man but now he seems as unsure about the world as a newborn baby. It was silent for a while and I just stared at Cairo with an unreadable expression while he seemed to be restless with the lack of chatter.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, he started up the conversation with a question. "Mr. Dubois, you needed to talk to me about something? Something urgent?"

I waved him off and shook my head. "No, Cairo. There was a disturbance with one of the workers stealing some money but I just got the message that one of my guys handled it. Actually, I was just about to call and tell you not to come but Bennet said you were outside the door so..." I chuckled as I trailed off and he joined me.

His previous tense demeanor seemed to loosen up and he nodded then said, "I understand Mr. Dubois."

"How has business been running on your end?" I asked.

"Recently Dewey and I set a rival straight and now they won't try to uprise against us anymore." He smirked victoriously.

My ears perked in interest. "Oh, really? And who is this rival?"

"Are you aware of Huey Freeman?"

"The Domestic Terrorist?"

He nodded. "Yes...We've been feuding lately and it looks like I've become the winner. I expect him to surrender to me any day now. I've completely broken him-and most likely his gang members. They're probably in shambles right now and they haven't been seen around the streets lately. Which is a very good sign and beneficial to me." His eyes lit up with delight as he continued. "It's only a matter of time before his people will come to me for refuge and I will extend your territory."

"Excellent job, Cairo! I always knew you'd do great things and you're proving my opinion about you right each day. I know just the thing to get for this."

He beamed as if he just won the lottery or something of great importance. Then he became curious and excited when he saw me moving around about to get something to reward him for his exceptional deeds.

The desk chair I was sitting in scooted back as I leaned down to open one of the bottom drawers to my desk. There were shot glasses and a short bottle of Absolut vodka. I reached for two shot glasses and the bottle then poured me a cup and tilted the bottle towards Cairo. "Want some?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I poured the vodka in the shot glass for him. He took it and chugged it then gave a short "Thank You."

I brushed him off as I gulped my shot then I said, "You don't have to thank me. You're part of the family, expect things like this from me."

His face lit up and he became more relaxed. "Alright , Mr. Dubois. I really appreciate that."

I had him right where I wanted him and now I was ready to make my move. I cleared my throat then asked casually, "So how has Jazmine been?"

All of a sudden, his on-the-edge disposition returned and he seemed like there was something wrong. Something he was hiding. Then he quickly recovered and chuckled. "Jazmine is fine. She's been going crazy about the wedding lately, but that's expected." He paused then added. "Actually, we had dinner last night and she said she's been enjoying planning the wedding with Mrs. Dubois."

My eyebrows raised interestedly and I nodded my head as if I was intrigued. "Oh, really?"

Cairo nodded his head and chuckled again. "Yea... I was supposed to take her to see a movie last night also but she complained about being too tired after the long day with Mrs. Dubois and how Mrs. Dubois always gets upset when she sleeps in too late."

I joined him in laughter and nodded my head amusingly. " That sounds like Sarah. She's from New York and is accustomed to the fast pace of life. Everything is quick quick quick." I snapped my fingers on each quick for emphasis. "There's no laziness in this family with her."

Again, he seemed to be at peace again as he took the bottle and poured himself another shot. I watched as he did it and my eyes squinted. He held the tiny glass in his hand before looking at me. "I didn't know that Mrs. Dubois was from New York. Jazmine never told me that." He started to drink.

I chuckled lightly before I spoke. "I bet you also didn't know that Sarah hasn't talked to Jazmine in three days."

The alcohol in Cairo's mouth seemed to choke him and he started coughing continuously as he looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's wrong Cairo?" I asked amused at his shaken state.

When he regained control over his mouth he questioned me. "What?...Why would Jazmine lie to me like that?"

I chuckled and looked down with my hands folded. Then I looked up at Cairo with a sinister expression, clenched jaw, and spoke in a very cold, deadly voice. "You come into _my_ house and lie to _my_ face on _my_ daughter? You have some fucking balls to disrespect me like that."

I took out the contents of the red envelope and slammed it on my desk. Cairo's eyes grew wider and wider as he looked over it. There was a picture of Jazmine knocked out in the back seat of a car. A cloth was in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her head. White printer paper with red ink on it that read: "Cairo is the reason why we must place grief over your family and precious Jazmine must suffer and become our hostage. He shouldn't be the heir to your throne. He's not worthy of it and we don't appreciate being pushed in the far background. We will take over, Don Dubois, whether you like it or not. She's been in our care for three days and we won't harm her at all, that we promise you. Cairo knows who we are. Come and find us and we'll give you the girl in exchange for a partnership with you, Don Dubois, and the extermination of Cairo. We expect to make a deal soon. Until then..."

"So tell me Cairo, who are these people?" I said calmly but coldly.

"W-well, T-They-" He stuttered foolishly.

"Spit it out!" I bellowed impatiently and he seemed to shrink from my intimidating voice.

"They're Xavier, Monte Cortez...and was T-Bone."

"What do you mean by _was_?" My intense glare plastered on Cairo increased.

"I received word of her missing two days ago and today Dewey, some of the assassins, and I, went by there and he wasn't answering so we killed him. That's where we were before coming here." He said as he looked down at the desk.

"Look me in the eyes, you fucking coward!" I yelled at him and his terrified eyes immediately shot up to meet mine.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Dubois." He said, still startled.

"Why the fuck would you _kill_ him if he's apart of this? You could have simply captured him and brought him back to the head quarters for questioning. If he wouldn't answer after methods of interrogation, then we would have a reason to kill him. Hell, I could have questioned him. _No one_ would get out of an interrogation session with me without telling me some piece of valid information. Did you fucking think of that?! Obviously not! Now we have less of a chance of finding Jazmine. You fucking idiot!" At this point I was leaning over the desk and yelling ruthlessly in his face. He looked like he was about to shit his pants. 'Good,' I thought. There should be no reason why he should think everything is OK and I'm pissed as hell to know he would try to cover up my baby girl being lost.

"And you've known about the disappearance of my daughter for two days...Two motherfucking days...Yet you've told me this just now?" I shook my head and gave a sarcastic short laugh. "Excuse me. You didn't tell me. You _lied_ about it and I had to force you to tell me about it."

Cairo continued to look me in the eyes and waited for me to continue.

"You're a fucking idiot. I don't know what to do with you now." My shoulders hunched up and my head shook angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Du-"

"_Don Dubois_" I said icily as I glared at him.

He gulped and continued, "I'm sorry, Don Dubois. I will do everything I can to find Jazmine. I don't know what I was thinking, Don Dubois. I just wanted to do it myself so you wouldn't have to worry about anything. I thought I could handle it but I'm wrong."

"Hell yea you're wrong about it! You don't know the first thing about tracking someone down and you've shown me that by foolishly killing a potential lead."

He nodded his head solemnly.

"You want to know how I found out about Jazmine being missing? I had to watch my wife's face turn horrified when we recieved a red envelope from K7about how our daughter is held captive somewhere...Which reminds me that I need to contact them and find out why the hell they would have photos of my daughter tied up!-"

I was interrupted by a knock from Bennet. My eyes squinted at the door while I talked through my gritted teeth. "It better be important Bennet!"

"Sir Dubois...You seem to have an envelope from a man from K7." His voice sounded unsure and hesitant. Even through the door, I could see that his face contorted in a confused expression.

'What the hell?! Someone already came by earlier.'

I cleared my throat and said, "Come in."

Bennet came through the door with another red envelope addressed to me with my name on the front of it. He handed it to me and I dismissed him. I opened the envelope and pulled out the card in the envelope. "We cordially invite you to celebrate our alliance with a lovely gathering. We are honored to be apart of your team. Sincerely, The Members of K7."

I laid the invitation on the table and stared at it, putting a hand to my head and trying to figure out everything.

_Think._

_Think._

_Think._

Alright, time to put it all together. Someone came by earlier to give me that but it was addressed to Cairo. When Bennet came back to the door, he said the man vanished and left the red envelope...K7 is new and Cairo wouldn't know about them since he doesn't deal with security. He only deals with business and expansion portion of the mob. Everything clicked together and I realized something. Whoever has my daughter must think I'm a fucking idiot, but that's where they're wrong. The man from earlier wasn't from K7, but came from the people who have Jazmine. The _real _K7 messenger stopped by just now to give the invitation...Well, it's a good thing I didn't call them to raise hell because that would've been and unnecessary severed alliance. Cairo's eyes wandered on the invitation and I turned my attention back to him remembering what deep shit he's still in.

"The guy from earlier wasn't from K7, but it was a person from Xavier or Monte Cortez... Let me ask you a question. I've given you plenty of security fro protection and I've given you special security especially for Jazmine...So, why the hell is she even in this situation?" My eyebrows furrowed and I waited for an answer.

"They were supposed-they are ordered- to trail her everywhere she went and the night she was taken, they reported to me that she safely returned to her home. Here, I even have a message for proof." He shuffled for his phone inside his suit pocket then showed me the text message.

8:54 p.m. Jazmine's Security: Ms. Dubois just reached her apartment building.

"Anyone can arrive to a destination! Did they actually see her go into her apartment?!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Well, they didn't tell me that Mr.-" I glared at him and he quickly recovered from his rash mistake. "I mean, Don Dubois."

"Cairo, you've fucked up tremendously." I put on my famous poker face and said in the calmest voice. "You will find my daughter and if you don't, I will fucking ruin you. If my guys find her before you do, everything you've worked for will be nothing and I'll make sure you have nothing and no one. Your life will be fucking miserable, I won't kill you though, I'll make sure you live through your life full of shit. The clock is ticking. Find my daughter. Now get the fuck out of my office."

Without being told twice, Cairo quickly scurried out of the office and left me to my thoughts. Everything sure did raise my blood pressure but I didn't take the time to feel the pain. Feel the pain of one of a parent's worst fears: kidnapping. My only child, my precious daughter Jazmine, is somewhere in God know where with corrupt filthy men who have no sense whatsoever. Cairo of course is the fucking idiot to blame but instinctively I blame myself also. I know that I don't lead a honorable lifestyle but that is where all the security comes in. I failed her. My security wasn't enough and now my baby girl was somewhere suffering for it. It's partially my fault and my heart became heavy and full of worry.

The door opened and I saw my wife standing there with red puffy eyes. Her nose sniffled and tears started to fall from her eyes again. She came to me and sobbed on my shoulder.

"It's OK, Honey. We'll find her." I said, trying to comfort her as I rubbed her back I was trying to reassure my heart broken wife with my ascertain words, while trying to reassure myself as well.

* * *

The scent of a lavender candles floated through the air and came into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Red rose petals decorated the bed and the massive room was dimly lit. A middle-aged man laid on the bed expecting something to remember and it would be-well not in the way he'll want it. The location was an up scale resort and we were in the presidential suite. My subject is a Caucasian 45 year-old male. Married with four children, three grown and one a sophomore in high school. Kenneth Stiles. The owner of Stiles corporation and a filthy rich man with an irresistible habit of adultery. Now, that's were he messed up.

I smirked to myself as I continued to "freshen up" in the bathroom. I slid the burgundy expensive curtain of the shower open and retrieved my black bag full of goodies. I pulled out a Kunai and put it in the strap on my leg under the lingerie skirt slip I was wearing.

"Come on girl, I'm ready!" The voice of Kenneth said impatiently.

"As you wish," I said with a smirk on my face. I came out and saw his eyes glazed over with lust as he saw what I was wearing-or lack of. Slowly and sensually I walked towards him with my hips swaying sexily and his eyes tracing over them hungrily. Taking in the temptation, the taunting. When I reached the bed I climbed on it and straddled him by his hips. He was about to speak but I put my index finger to his lips and whispered in his ear. "Shh. Let me show you."

His eyes lit up in anticipation as I went to kiss his lips lightly. "Close your eyes." I said.

He looked amused and smirked at me, thinking what I was up to, but closed his eyes. I took the Kunai from the strap on my thigh and ended him right there. His eyes opened in shock and my lusty eyes turned to cold ones as I watched him take his last breath.

My eyes rolled and I got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve my bag. There was a black trench coat and heels that I laid out earlier, I put in on and hunched the bag on my back as I went out of the room and into the elevator.

There was a couple in there being very affectionate and I rolled my eyes in disgust. Luckily they got off on the next floor and could go to their room to display their affection _privately_. 'Psh, imbeciles.' When I reached the first floor, I exited the elevator and went out the revolving entrance doors located in the lobby of the resort then walk three blocks to where my car was located. I took out my cell phone and called the boss.

"Mission was a success." I said firmly.

He chuckled and his deep voice replied, "Of course, Pheonix. Every fucking mission you do is guaranteed success. It's brilliant, really. But there is problem..."

"What problem?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since you've been working with us, you've never taken a break. Not a sick day, not on the holidays. Hell, not even a 'I don't feel like work today' day." He laughed after he said this but coughed it off and regained his serious tone. "Now as your boss and friend, I'm concerned."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm dedicated to my work. What's the problem in that?"

"There's a line between dedication and obsession and I'm pretty sure you've crossed that line a long time ago and you're standing in obsession." He said seriously.

"You're crazy." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now why don't you take a break for a while. I'm sure other assassins could take over for a while. You work too hard."

I sighed. "No, no, it's OK. You know I enjoy working and I don't mind it."

"It's final. You're on a leave for a while. Hmm, let's say a week. Have fun and get some rest!" He exclaimed.

Without allowing me to protest, I heard the click of the call end. 'One week?! What the hell am I going to do for a full week that involves no action?!' I screamed in my head. I reluctantly shrugged it off and drove back to my home. 'What will I do tonight?' I thought on the drive to my house. A small smile surfaced on my face once I figured out how I'd spend the night. First, I would have to freshen up-and not like the kind from before, but _really _freshen up. I chuckled to myself.

Once I arrived to my house, I went inside to do my normal routine after a mission. Take out the eye color contacts, remove the wig from my head, wipe off the make up from my heavily made up face, and throw away the fake finger prints from both of my hands. Simple procedures. After that, I ate a plate of salad complimented it with a peach, took a shower, and packed clothes for a week in a suitcase. No way was I going to stay at my house alone for a whole week. I'd go crazy from boredom. At least where I'm headed, I'd have some entertainment. I smirked to myself.

I got into my car and drove to my destination. On my way there, I listened to the silence of my car and welcomed the beautiful sights on my way to the compound. It was peaceful and I accepted it after a long day of work. No annoying and irrelevant chatter from the subjects. No degrading myself to get closer to them. No pathetic co-workers trying to outshine me...Maybe a break wouldn't be _that_ awful. Besides, I'd have someone to keep me company during it. My face heated up when I thought of him.

I arrived to the compound and it was time for my normal entrance. I jumped over the fence to the backyard and climbed up the wall of the house until I ended on a ledge. Next to the ledge was a big window with a latch on it. 'I don't know why he keeps doing that. I'll always get in.' I took a small slender object out from my pocket. It was red with a black button on the top and a hole at the other end. I pushed the button and pointed it to the nuisance of a lock and the latch fell off. I opened the window and slid my body into the room.

My eyes scanned the room but there was no trace of him. 'Where could he be?' I thought to myself. 'Oh, well. Might as well fool around'

I walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. After all the times I've been in here, I've had yet to sit in his chair. 'Damn! This is comfortable.' No wonder he's always sitting in this damn chair all the time. 'Hmmm, what does he have in his drawers?' I opened them to see the regular things you'd find in an office desk: Pencils, pens, papers, etc. Nothing that really caught my eye. Today wouldn't be the day where I'd find something unexpected or shocking from Huey Freeman. He always seems to be on point with no flaws. I closed the drawers and leaned back in the chair, resting my eyes. I heard the door open and I smirked.

"Pheonix?" The voice of someone not Huey Freeman said.

My smirk faded and I looked to see who it was. "Oh, it's you." I said dully then went back to laying my head back and resting my eyes.

"Ouch? Can't a nigga get a hello?...Or something else." He came closer to me, licked his lips and winked suggestively.

"Caesar, you're pathetic. You know that will never happen no matter how much you try." I opened my eyes before I looked at him again and continued. "Where's Freeman, by the way?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He's been out all day, talking about doing something in person. Who knows with him."

I chuckled. "Yea, I know what you mean. No one knows."

He joined me and came closer to me, not really hiding what he was looking at. "Caesar?" I said.

He replied with a quick, "Huh?", still not taking his eyes away from me. I leaned down a little bit to give him a teasing preview. 'Heh, I got him.' The girls always get them.

"What has Freeman been working on lately?" I said innocently.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality and his eyes darkened. "Don't worry about it." He said curtly.

"Come on, it can't be that big." I said, trying to get the information out of him.

"Nope. I aint saying shit. My lips are sealed shut." He said firmly with his arms across his chest.

"Aww, come on Caesar. I thought you were a cool nigga." I said disappointingly.

"I aint cool enough to get my ass killed over giving out information." He said, still with his arms across his chest and face hardened.

My eyebrow raised in interest. "Killed? Why would you get killed?"

"What are you two doing in here?" The cold voice of Huey said.

We whipped our head so fast- I'm surprise we didn't get whip lash- and saw him standing there with an irritated look on his face. He wasn't in one of his normal formal suits. Instead, he wore regular clothes. It was different, but he sexy either way. I bit my lip hungrily as I looked at him.

"Now you decide to show up, Freeman. I was expecting you for a while." I said.

"What do you want?" He said hurriedly.

"Damn, calm down. I'm here because I'm moving in for a week." I said, smirking devilishly.

He looked at Caesar and I guess communicated with his eyes to get out because Caesar left the room without a word.

His attention turned back on me seriously and he said, "No."

I looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"I'm extremely busy and you shouldn't be here when-" He stopped when I flashed in front of him in an instance.

"Huey, I _will _stay with you." I said finally.

We were in an intense staring contest until he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But stay out of the way."

I smirked victoriously. "I'll stay out of your people's way...but I don't think I can stay out of _your_ way." I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a chaste kiss before turning around and going back to sit in his seat.

"You know you're not supposed to be sitting there." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"I know...But I'm not going down without a fight." I said playfully and started laughing as he came over to try and pry me from his extremely comfortable chair.

* * *

Most of the day I've spent in the living room watching television or listening to music and munching on food in kitchen. Nothing really exciting. Sometimes I'd encounter the criminals but I would try my best to just ignore them while they picked on me.

I'm not looking forward to going anywhere near the hallways anytime soon but I knew that I'd have to conjure up the courage and fast. My eyes glanced to look at the digital clock the hung on the wall and it read 8:30 p.m.

I inhaled and exhaled a long deep breath and decided to face my fears.

My mute body guard trailed behind me as I turned down one of the hallways, trying to find the door to my room but it was difficult seeing as how every door looked the same. Silver, metal, with an unusual slender door handle. I know for a fact that my door had a slot in it but it wasn't noticeable so it isn't a very helpful mark. Unfortunately. I've had to at least been walking around for about 10 minutes until I gave up and decided to open random doors.

'Nothing else seems to be working' I thought hopelessly. I glanced at Mr. Mute. 'Yea, that will be my new name for him. Mr. Mute. It's perfect.' Anyways, I quickly side glanced at Mr. Mute and knew he wasn't going to help, or do anything human-like, so I went with my option from before.

The first door was a bathroom and the second room was a gym. The third one was a bedroom not mine. Luckily no one was in it and there wouldn't be that awkward scenario of barging into someone's room randomly. The next door I came to brought unwanted sensations. Literally. The moment I opened the door I looked inside for a moment and was immediately bombarded by terrifying electrical shock running through my body.

I fell to the ground in shock and pain from the intensity of the electrical shocks and looked at the scene before me. A topless woman was on the desk being man-handled by...the boss? They both looked at me with alert, narrowed eyes glaring at me. My face became flushed from recovering from the shock and the very intimate scene I interrupted. I turned my head to the side to stop looking at the woman. I could barely look at myself naked without being squeamish, so it was extremely uncomfortable seeing someone else like that.

A cold masculine voice said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

When I regained control over my body I quietly replied, "I-I got lost."

"Speak up!" The boss's voice boomed.

"I got lost!" I said louder that it was almost a yell.

I could hear an exchange of words between the woman and the boss but I was too far away to understand what they were saying.

"Didn't you get a tour?!" He asked annoyed.

"Y-Yes." I said, frightened out of my mind.

I could hear footsteps come closer to me and I saw that he was only feet away from me. "Stand up." He said.

I did as he said and he whispered something to the Mr. Mute and the guard nodded his head.

"Follow me," Mr. Mute said as he went in the opposite direction I was going.

'He speaks!' I exclaimed in my head and gasped.

I looked behind me while I walked with the guard. The boss gave me one last glare and closed the door firmly. I followed the guard until we reached another silver door.

"This is your room," He said.

I was about to go but was stopped by his voice. "From now on if you don't know where you're going, consult me."

I went in the room and rolled my eyes aggravatingly.

'That would have been helpful about five minutes ago'

* * *

I closed the door with extra force and shut my eyes in aggravation. That was not supposed to happen. The least Cindy could've done was give the girl a damn map. As for the guard, well he was only following my order to not communicate with her but if he knew this was my office then common sense should have told him to tell the girl this wasn't the right door.

A gentle, soft hand touched my shoulder and interrupted my train of thought. My body tensed up but I already knew who it was. I opened my eyes and turned around to meet the bewildered eyes of Pheonix. I knew this would happen and this is why I knew I shouldn't have let her stay. Not even Pheonix, as close as we are, was going to know about this any of this.

Her arms folded and I braced myself for what I knew would come next. "Who was that?" She asked.

Think. Think of something Pheonix would believe, nothing questionable or too far out there. I got it. It's reasonable and something that wouldn't need explanation. "That's one of Riley's" I said dully.

She rolled here eyes and smirked. "Oh...A new girl? Looks like he didn't train this one right."

'Great. She bought it'. Which, I wouldn't know why she wouldn't. Out of all the times Pheonix has been over here, she's seen plenty of Riley's escapades. Some girls are reoccurring and others just stay for the night once. It all depends on the mood of my brother, which is very irregular.

Pheonix put her shirt back on and walked past me to go out the door. "I'm going to get my stuff from my car."

I nodded and went to my desk and sat in my chair. I sighed heavily.

'This is going to be a long week'


	8. Keep the CoverUp

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Che Black Diamond: Mr. Mute was dirty for that, lol. She can't really do much because Huey is Huey. He doesn't really trust anyone, especially a prisoner. Omg, really?! I know, I hate how Tom is in the show so I purposely made him a gangsta in this to make him seem like he had some balls. Seems like I've failed :( lmao.**

** .xox: Yup! Poor Jazzy walking in on them like that. She was too embarrassed. I had to have an awkward moment in here between them. It just seemed to make it more interesting, lol.**

**bunnybabe247: Mhm! Tom is a no bullshit type of dude in here. I hate how he is in the show, he's so annoying. He seems too much like a punk so I made him cool in this.**

**Kendrickthemorningstar & HueyFreemanForPresident: Cairo is such a bitch when it comes to Don Dubois. Pause. lol.**

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : Cairo is gonna have to do some serious looking. haha.  
**

**Jazavelli: Guess he forgot to take that class. lmao. Every one thinks Caesar is a predator :0 Yes, Mr. Mute did enjoy that :) Pheonix.. Well, you'll see. There's a slight progression in this chapter. I mean miniscule. I'm not trying to rush them, you know? This is going to be a longgggggggg story. So maybe in the next couple of chapters they'll *Ahem* have something happen. Hint hint.  
**

**ShellieB: Cairo is a mess, lol. He got what he deserved from Don Dubois, though. Yea, I wanted yall to see that Tom isn't a total mean ass. He really cares about his family. That was awkward to the max, but it was fun writing it. lmao :)**

**LovinHueyFreeman: Hell yea, you're funny! Cairo has fallen and got a rude awakening. He learned today! :D I like her too. I'm trying to make her seem cool so it's not like she's just a random hoe, you know? Then it'd be extremely easy to hate her. I don't want it to be that easy. Poor Caesar getting dissed again. lol. I didn't mean to make him seem predator-ish, just a little freaky. Awkward moment, indeed :0 Mr. Mute isn't so mute anymore. He really should've told her that was off limits, but he was having a little fun. Lol. I'll make sure Hiro will have his own scene in the next chapter. He's my favorite :D Oh, and he is named Tom. Don is a term in the mafia used for the boss. It's like a formality in the mafia. 'Don Dubois' is just what everyone in the business call him.  
**

**BananaMilkshake97: Don Dubois aint the one to mess with! :D lol**

**mimi: Oh, hell yeah! They will be together no doubt about it. I hate HueyxOC. The only reason why Pheonix is in here is to make it more interesting. This will without a doubt be HueyxJazmine. I'm not rushing them, though because this will be a long story but in a couple of chapters they'll progress :)**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Keep the Cover-Up**

"_In the circle in which I travel, a dumb man is more dangerous than a hundred rats"_ -Joseph Valachi

* * *

The midnight breeze came through the open window and the brisk cool air made my bare chest get goosebumps. I looked down and saw Pheonix sleeping peacefully. So not to wake her, I meticulously eased my body from the bed and the only thing I received from her was quiet shuffling underneath the thick covers. Not an eye opened or a peep was heard and I let out a sigh of relief. I went to put on my clothes from earlier then opened the door and closed it without the slightest sound.

'That was the hard part. Now for the easy one.'

Once I entered the living room, I was satisfied knowing that the group was already there and I wouldn't have to make rounds to gather them from where ever they were. Hiro and Caesar were ranting and playing a video game. Riley and Cindy were watching them, enjoying watching the two fighting senselessly. Well, Cindy more than Riley.

"Caesar how the hell you gonna let Hiro beat you in basketball?! That nigga don't even like basketball!" Cindy taunted and snickered loudly.

"Shut up, bitch!" Caesar said through gritted teeth as he focused all his attention on the game.

When I entered, they all quickly glanced to look at me.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Cindy questioned.

"I had some business to attend to." I replied simply.

"What the hell, man!" Caesar exclaimed as he harshly threw the controller across the floor. Hiro smirked victoriously and looked at Caesar's sore loser fit in amusement.

"Turn that off. We need to have a short meeting now." I said in my usual monotone voice.

Caesar and Hiro put up their controllers and Caesar turned off the game. I turned around and headed to the meeting room with them following behind me. When we reached the door, I put in the code to enter and a small circular device came out that flashed a lazer at my eye. The red light turned yellow. Then I put my hand in a square part of the wall and waited for it to scan my fingerprints. The yellow light turned green and the silver door opened like an elevator would. When we reached inside the room, we took a spot in our respectable seats and everyone waited for me to start. I cleared my throat.

"Plans have changed with the girl." I said.

Everyone immediately became interested and waited for me to continue.

"Pheonix is staying for a while and I don't want her to know about anything we're doing. The girl is now Riley's girlfriend. She will not have a guard with her again until Pheonix leaves. From now on she will follow you around Riley to not make Pheonix suspicious...That also means she will have to stay in your bedroom-"

"What the fuck?!" Cindy exclaimed and interrupted me.

I immediately glared at her for her rudeness. Everyone turned to look at her as she continued. "Why is this bitch getting all these damn privileges? And why the hell is _Pheonix_ here? That's not a good sign if you have to create an alliby for the bitch just to keep your booty call here!" She snapped, fiercely.

Everyone was silent.

My glare hardened with each word she spat at me. In the coldest voice I could muster up, I spoke. "Well, I wouldn't find following around my brother a _privilege_. If you do, then maybe _you _are the one that shouldn't be here. We can't have someone with feelings around here to compromise how they handle business. As for Pheonix, she's none of your concern. I'm the one who runs everything and I don't care if you don't like what I do or how I do it. Get with it or get the fuck out."

The silence continued.

Tension was thick through the air and everyone felt it. Cindy backed down from her position and stared at the table in defeat. Hiro and Caesar remained stoic and Riley was unreadable.

I cleared my throat and continued. "Now before I was rudely interrupted," I quickly glared at Cindy. "Her name is now Cassandra Ladson. She's from San Diego, California... and Riley" I gave him a stern glare and he gave me an equally harsh glare. "Control yourself. Remember, we need to keep her the way she came here: a virgin."

He folded his harms and mumbled a very audible "Whatever nigga" under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Don Dubois knows that she's gone now. I need to figure out what he's going to do next so Caesar get in touch with that friend of yours who works for him to find out future plans and report it to me tomorrow."

"One step ahead of you, Huey. I was talking with him today. He said everyone is going crazy over there. Apparently, Don Dubois is rounding up all of his security and focusing it on finding her. I'm not sure if they did yet but they're going to file her as a missing person so you know the media is gonna be all over that. If you want Pheonix to stay in the dark about all of this, then you need to make sure she doesn't watch any TV."

A hand rested on my chin and I rubbed it in thought. "Pheonix isn't one to watch TV. She finds it...unnecessary. I'm not worried about that. If any of you watch anything, make sure it's in your rooms. The living room TV is off limits from now on. As for Don Dubois...That's good. It'll be only a matter of time before Cairo is defenseless and we can strike."

Riley spoke up in a very cold voice. "That time should've been a long time ago."

A hand went to my head in annoyance. "We're not going to have this talk again."

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying. If it was my way, Cairo would have been dead and we'd be running shit. Don Dubois would've realized what a gay punk ass nigga Cairo was and want us to work with him."

"No, If it was your way we'd all be six feet under and Cairo's psycho ass would still be running around under Don Dubois."

Riley squinted his eyes and glared at me. "First of all, Pause. Second, the last part is still true. He's still working with Don Dubois and acting all bad and shit. So tell me, _Huey_, how is your plan any better than mine?"

I scoffed and looked at him incredulously. "Did you not just listen to anything we said? Cairo isn't on good terms with Don Dubois. His daughter is _missing_ because of Cairo. He's not worried about Cairo being the future of anything right now. All he wants is his daughter back and until then Cairo will be on the edge."

"On the edge isn't the same as dead! That nigga aint dead. That's the whole point. Damn, Huey you really didn't care about grandad. All those times you didn't approve of grandad and the stuff he did. Always had to put your two cents in and shit. Now he's dead cause of Cairo and you aint doing shit about it. I bet you didn't even give a shit about Grandad when he was-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't you dare say what your were about to say. _Ever_." I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. My breathing was deep and furious. My eyes were wide and vicious. Everyone looked at the two of us and as we stared at each other in a show down. It was at the highest level of tension. Three different sets of eyes were glued to my brother and I as we were having a silent argument. Riley scoffed and averted his eyes away from me.

It was a while before I started again. But when I did, I did it calmly and proceeded with the meeting as if I didn't just snap at my brother only moments before.

"Hiro, I'm not going to let Cairo keep his sanity- or what slim traces he has left of it. I want you to get your special unit team to make sure that he keeps having...accidents and slip ups." I smirked. "Make sure they're one step ahead of him on _everything_. Tell me what they do or if they're as good as you were before, record it."

He smirked sadistically and nodded then spoke "It's much more interesting seeing his moronic face upset."

"Yea, I'm still laughing from how that nigga was with them sticky notes!" Caesar said with a wide grin across his face. "Nigga went all psycho killer up in there."

Hiro and Caesar started laughing while everyone else was quiet. Obviously they were in their own little world and thought the meeting was over. I harshly glared at them and they came back to reality. Guess they didn't want a repeat of what happened in our last meeting. Now is no time to play around. They coughed awkwardly and went back to being serious.

I gave them one last glare then focused my attention on my foolish younger brother. "Riley, you're now responsible for the girl. Remember, she's with you now so act like you do with those girls you bring around here. When we're done here, go to her room and pick her up. I already informed the guard so he knows what to expect."

I got no response from him and I really didn't care if I did or not.

"Cindy...We're running low on groceries. Get some more." I said.

Cindy's face turned sour and I could feel another argument brewing. There's been extremely too much unnecessary side talk in this so-called 'short meeting. I'm not allowing her to extend this even longer.

Before she could protest, I firmly said "This meeting is over." Without another word, I left them in the meeting room and walked to another destination.

On my way over there, I thought about the state of the group. It wasn't running smoothly as it used to and I could feel it. Ever since-Ever since _that night_, it's as if everyone has lost their senses. Hiro and Caesar seem to be fine, maybe more quiet than usual but they aren't really the problem. Cindy and Riley are a completely different story. I have no idea why the hell Cindy has been acting so defensive and sensitive lately. Her Grandad wasn't the one brutally murdered by a deranged mob boss. Whatever she's going through, it needs to be fixed and fast. It's starting to get annoying and I've just about had it with her. Riley is...Well, he's being Riley. We're in the same boat but he's trying to swim to shore while I patiently wait for what I know will come. He's rash, he's too much about action. Kill him now, and get himself killed also in the process. What he needs to see is that waiting it out and allowing things to slowly crumble apart then killing him is more acceptable. Now, that's the way to do it. It's smart. Will it take time to do what I have planned? Of course. But when we come out of it, we'll have Cairo dead and still able to walk freely without being hunted down by Don Dubois. Everyone's lost their senses? Well, they need to regain them and fast because we can't take down Grandad's killer with the way we aren't getting along.

The guard was standing outside the door and he greeted me. I ignored him, still aggravated over him allowing the girl to walk in on Pheonix and I. She was laying on the bed and turned her head to see who was at the door. Her face turned red when she noticed it was me and she looked baffled. Anything but my gaze was what she focused on. I came over to her with my hands in my pockets and looked at her without emotion.

"Your name is now Cassandra Ladson. You're from San Diego, California. If that woman from earlier questions you, this is what you tell her. You understand me?"

When I mentioned Pheonix, her face became more red-which I wouldn't think would be possible. She didn't reply, only seemed to be uncomfortable and embarrassed. It annoyed me how quiet she was. How she gave me no response. Did she not know what power I have over her? The things I could do to her to make her stay here a living nightmare? How dare she not answer me when I address her.

"I _said _do you understand?" My voice spoke a little bit louder and colder.

She nodded weakly and still kept her gaze away from mine. I stayed longer in the room looking at her. She was lightly shaking. She seemed intimidated-which she should be. Her green eyes were terrified and avoided my gaze.

"You're now my brother's girl as long as she stays here. He'll be coming in a little bit to pick you up to stay in his room."

That got her attention. She pushed away her feelings about the incident from earlier and looked me in the eyes with fear. "W-what?" Her shaky voice said.

"He won't do anything to you if that's what you think but we need to make this look believable...If you don't keep up your new identity, I will make sure you pay a gruesome price that's _painful and slow._ So it's in your best interest to follow along." I said.

She nodded her head, still frightened as ever, but knowing not to ignore me when I speak to her.

I turned around to leave but was stopped by a meek voice.

"I-I miss them." She paused then continued, "I miss them so much. I miss my family. It hurts so much. Please, please let me go."

I turned back around and faced her then stoically said. "I don't care whether or not if you miss them, girl. As far as you're concerned you're mine now. Whatever I say, you will do. Your family can rot for all I care."

Moistened eyes let tears trickle down her face. She tightened them and yelled out. "Fuck you! They'll have more power than you'll ever have. Cairo will come and save me. When he does, I will laugh as you're thrown into jail along with your hoodlum friends. Cairo will save me! He's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Like lightening, I was in front the girl and I pinned her down to the bed. My hand was on her neck and she was gasping for air. My teeth were grinding against each other in anger. I put more pressure of my hold on her and she squealed in pain. As if I was lost into a world full of fury and anger, I snapped back to reality and realized what I was doing. Immediately I let go of her and she grabbed her neck in shock and rubbed it to lessen the pain. I looked away from her and muttered and low "Sorry" before I rushed out of the room, past the guard, past Riley who was on his way to the room, and into my bedroom.

When I got there, I saw that Pheonix was still sound asleep. I took off my shirt and crawled back into bed with Pheonix, laying away from her and staring at the dark-painted wall. What happened moments ago with that girl-what I did to her kept replaying in my head. Those fearful green eyes. How she was so desperate for air when I was blocking her access to it. It reminded me of someone with no soul, someone with no remorse or care in the world. It reminded me of...Cairo... It sickened me. I sickened myself. My emotions experienced something they've never felt before in my entire life.

Shame.

* * *

Everyone was getting up to leave and I just stayed in my seat, staring intently at the wooden table. I could feel the presence of some one stay behind and I knew who it was. I sighed frustratingly and looked up to meet her blue eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"You need to get your shit together, Riley. I know what happened to your grandfather was bad but you don't need to to be talking to your brother like that. He knows what he's doing...Shit. Think before blurting shit out like that."

I still kept my intense gaze on her but furrowed my eyebrows angrily when she finished. "Mind your own business, Cindy. This has nothing to do with you."

She scoffed. "Oh, it has nothing to do with me? Is that how you really feel? If it has nothing to do with me then why am I helping you and your brother take down Cairo? If it has nothing to do with me, why am I doing boring ass assignments so everyone else can actually do shit? You think I want to get groceries?" She shook her head annoyed. "Damn _groceries_? Hell no! B-"

I interrupted her. "Well, if you don't like it so much then go the fuck away."

She looked taken aback but sighed and continued. " If you would've let me finished...I hate that I have to get groceries. But, I'll suck it up and do it because if that's how I'll contribute then I'm in. All of us was cool with your Grandad...It was hard on all of us when he was killed-"

"Whatever. None of you give a shit either cause if you all did then you would've sided with me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm serious, Riley! We do care...We just now that your brother's right on this one. You can't go in guns blazing and expect to get out alive. But you need to chill out with that rebelling and shit. It's not cute." She said curtly.

Coldly, I chuckled before I started speaking. "Maybe you should take your own advice. I'm not the only one who told Huey off. Well, in your case you only attempted." I smirked.

For a brief second, her eyes showed how she didn't expect that to come out off my mouth. She was caught off guard. Then her eyes turned into slits as she glared at me but said no comeback. My smirk widened.

"Why you so upset that I gotta stay with that bitch? You mad?" I said, coldly.

Her eyes shifted and she stared at the floor then looked back at me with her mouth boxed up. "Why would I be jealous? Hell, I feel bad for the bitch. She has to stay with an asshole like you!"

My eyes went up in amusement. "I'm an asshole, Cindy? That's not what you were saying a couple of weeks ago."

Her face turned red and I enjoyed making her upset.

I put a finger to my chin. "If I remember correctly, you were saying something along the lines of 'No Esco, don't sto-"

"Shut up!" She yelled at me with her fists balled up and her eyes shut tight.

I chuckled coldly as I got up from the chair and circled around her with my hands behind my back. I stopped in front of her and looked at her hardened eyes. "What's wrong, Cindy? Isn't that what you said?"

"Fuck you." She uttered slowly and low, but enough for me to hear.

"Right now? Damn, bitch...Well, OK, I guess." I smirked and started to pretend to unbuckle the belt to my pants.

All of a sudden, Cindy's hand reached out and slapped me across the face. My jaw clenched as I touched the throbbing pain coming from my left cheek and my eyes were livid as I looked at her. I extended my hand and grabbed her wrists and stared at her furious eyes. For a while, I got stood there holding her wrist and showing her who's really in charge.

She snapped out of it and flicked me off of her and said, "Stay away from!" She stomped out of the meeting room.

I yelled loudly, " Yea, whatever bitch! I don't need you! I'm Reezy!" It was pointless though seeing as she couldn't hear me.

I shook off the whole ordeal and went to the bitch's room to retrieve her. 'Guess that's the only good thing. I get to have a fine ass bitch follow me around.' I smirked to myself, loving the idea of being followed around by that fine piece of ass. On my way there, I saw Huey coming in my direction and he brushed past me roughly. "Ay! Watch where the fuck you going!" I yelled gruffly to him.

He didn't say anything, which angered me even more.

"I know you hear me talking to you!" I yelled at him as he continued to ignore me and dissapeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Gay nigga," I mumbled underneath my breath.

Finally, I arrived to the room and nodded to the guard when he greeted me. I went inside and saw the bitch on the bed with wide eyes and staring at the ceiling. She didn't even seem to notice when I walked through the door. She just kept looking at the ceiling in fear.

'What the fuck this bitch looking so scared for?'

"Get up and get your shit together." I said roughly.

She jumped a little bit when she heard the sound of my voice and her eyes locked on mine as if she'd just seen a ghost, shaking slightly and staring at me in horror. She shook her head then went into the bathroom. About a minute later she had a bag in her hand and had her head down refusing to look at me.

"Come on." I said roughly again and she followed me out of the room to my bedroom. She kept her distance from me, standing far behind me when we were walking. A couple of times I had to look back just to make sure she wasn't lost.

When I reached the door to my room I looked to my left and saw the bitch still trailing slowly as if I was going to bite her or something. "Hurry up!" I exclaimed.

She sped up her pace and stood right behind me as I opened the door, entered my room, and turned on the light switch.

It was perfect. Dark and contained my two favorite colors. Red and black. The walls were painted a dark beige color and half of the walls were dark brown-almost black- Asian wall paneling. There were two night stands on the side of the bed with rectangular lamps on them. Above the bed was a rectangular red light that hung like a chandelier. In the background, there was a window that showed the green terrain outside and when the lights were turned off it was the only light that shown through the room. There was a bathroom door on the other side of the room.

I laid down on the left side of the bed and watched as she timidly came in the room.  
"You sleep on the floor."

Her eyes widened when she looked at the floor and furrowed her eyebrows distastefully.

I snickered at her facial expression. "Bitch, you gullible. This is my side of the bed. And don't be hitting me in your sleep. Then you really gonna be sleeping on the floor."

She sighed a breath of relief and sat on the right side of the bed, placing her bag next to her.

I took off my shirt and could feel her gaze on me. I smirked and looked over to her. "Like what you see?"

She didn't reply. All she did was hastily grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. My smirk widened.

Once I heard the water running, I went into my drawer and took out a small plastic bag with white pills in them. I crushed them up and took out a bottle of whiskey. Before I finished crushing the pills, I took a couple of shots of the whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation I felt as it went down my throat.

I was almost done crushing the pills when I saw the bitch coming out the bathroom door, hair dripping wet, cheeks slightly flushed and looking at me in shock. I gave her a mean mug and she quickly looked away, allowing me to get back to my business. I took the bag full of powder and put it into the liquor bottle. I could feel the bed shift slightly, signaling the bitch getting on her side of the bed. I shook up the bottle and took a sip then put it back into the drawer.

The sensation I felt was amazing. It made me feel nothing, numb to everything in the world. Just how I wanted it to be. Just like it should be. My daze was interrupted by a small voice.

"You shouldn't do that."

Immediately, I looked over to see the bitch facing me and looking up me, laying on her side. She stared at me for a while then shifted to her other side and faced the wall. "It's bad to damage your body like that."

"What did you say bitch?" I said, with annoyance clear in my voice.

A short yawn came before she sleepily replied. "You shouldn't kill yourself. I'm sure your criminal friends would miss you."

"Bitch, who said I would kill myself? This aint killing myself!" I exclaimed, then continued. "You don't know shit, goody two shoes bitch."

All I heard was silence, no words or movements came from her. Not her fearful gasps or the slightest shaking.

I gritted my teeth. "Don't you hear me talking to you, bitch?"

I peered over her shoulder and saw her eyes closed and could hear faint steady breathing. My hardened gaze softened.

Sucking my teeth, I folded my arms and laid down on my pillow looking up at the lit up ceiling. Thinking about the words the bitch just said. Her words kept replaying in my mind and I couldn't seem to get them out.

I wasn't killing myself. The spoiled bitch probably don't even know the difference between a cigarette and a joint. What does she mean my friends would miss me? They don't give a shit about me because they always think I'm stupid or some shit. Always dick riding Huey's gay ass. I turned on my side towards the wall and my eyelids became heavy. I grabbed the remote and pointed it towards the light, making it turn off. The moonlight shone through the large window at the head of the bed. My eyes finally closed.

'No one would give a shit. It's me against the world.'

* * *

**I'm in the process of making a tumblr account dedicated to my fanfiction. There will be Oc's, previews, and pictures of things in the story. For example, the compound, and how the rooms look in Vengence. I'm not sure when it'll be up but I'll try to finalize it and put a link to it in the next chapter and on my profile. So probably about 1 week and a half to 2 weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	9. How He Works

**Your reviews make my day, for real though! :) This chapter is short but, I hope the content is good.**

**arielle:Yea! Lol :) It was so funny writing that.**

**HueyFreemanForPresident & StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : Riley's off his rockers! Hmm, maybe he'll do something, maybe he won't :)**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: Huey always has something up his sleeve. lol**

** .xox: Riley sounded so serious, though..lol Hmm, Huey is just being Huey. He only sees it his way of course.**

**treblegirl1: I really did try to tone Caesar down since I made him seem like a pedophile. lol. Cindy may be bitchy, but she does have her points...when she doesn't let her hating cloud her vision. lol**

**bunnybabe247: Huey's motives at this point are a little sketchy. Is it because he feels something for Pheonix? ... :) Just a little thought. Unfortunately Cindy is disrespected because she's a girl, but not any kind of girl. A tomb boy type of girl so they treat her just as shitty as they treat each other. Hmm, is Huey softening up?**

**Che Black Diamond: I swear, your comments are so hilarious! Every time I read them you make me laugh. Tine turner his ass...Omg xD I died. Yea, Riley renamed her. lmao. Cindy's going to be like that for a while, just preparing you. lol. Yay! I didn't fail. lol.**

**Jazavelli: Riley and Cindy are both messed up and will be for a while. Lol. You had me laughing on your sarcasm. But, yea Huey slipped up on that one. Letting him get messed up by her comment and then showing her. Yea it will be veryyyy long. At least 40 chapters :D**

**BananaMilkshake97: Hmm, will Cindy be the on to get it through his head? :)**

**Schweetpea1870: Aww, thanks! :D You'll see some 'acting', a little in this chapter. lol. The Freeman boys seem to have a strong gene of asshole running through them.**

**ShellieB: He's feeling it, girl! lol. Hmm, it takes a while to break through Riley's barrier. Or maybe Jazmine has a certain touch when it comes to people. :) You'll see, not in this chapter but in the next chapter. Jazmine is extremely innocent and a paradox. She hates their guts but would try to save them because she sees the good in people. It's weird.**

**mimi: lmao! I laughed so hard at this. Yea, Riley is going through rough times.**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it :)**

**Here it is, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: How He Works**

"_We're not children here. The law is – how should I put it? A convenience. Or a convenience for some people, and an inconvenience for other people. Like, take the law that says you can't go into someone else's house…I have a house, so, hey, I like that law. The guy without a house – what's he think of it? Stay out in the rain, schnook. That's what the law means to him."_-Paul Castellano

"Where are you going?" Ceasar asked, his voice barely recognizable due to his mouth stuffed with food. He was snacking on some chips with the bag in one hand and his other hand inside shoveling through it.

I picked up my motorcycle helmet and hung the small backpack on both of my shoulders, tightening the loose straps. I smirked. "Getting a head start on my assignment."

He nodded his head knowingly and went to turn around but paused to look back at me. I shook my head preparing for what would come next. As if on cue, a sly smirk spread across his face. "Tell Vanity I said hey."

I chuckled lightly before turning around to head towards the door to the garage. "You might get to say hey to her in person if things go my way." With that, I left.

But not before hearing Caesar boast. "Oh, shit! My nigga Cairo said he got some game?!"

My arm extended to turn the light switch on, revealing four different vehicles in the four door garage. I smirked when my eyes rested upon mine and I headed towards it.

A Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14.

This isn't just any regular old motorcycle. It's _the_ motorcycle. All bike lovers or vehicles lovers would understand what I mean. It's the fastest and most powerful motorcycle that has ever existed. Well, heh, technically it's illegal in the United States... But whoever listens to laws? Back to the motorcycle. It was all black with highlights on a burnt orange streaking through it. On the right side of the vehicle, in white paint, the word "Ninja" was written. Everything was sleek and neat. Nothing was going to scratch this bad boy.

I got on it, swinging my left leg over the seat and adjusting myself until I was comfortable, and started the engine. With the click of a button, the garage door opened and I put on my helmet. With one last smirk, I revved up the engine and zoomed through the streets of the vast vegetation and mountainous hills. Here's the thing about the ninja. A car takes about an hour to get to Wood Crest. A regular motorcycle takes about forty minutes. The ninja? Takes about twenty-five minutes. Tops.

Twenty minutes later, I slowed my speed to the legal limit as I entered the downtown scene of Wood Crest. Skyscrapers were invaded every block, the night life and clubs was were the midst of its glory, and people crowded the sidewalks as they walked to their various destination. It was like the little sibling of New York City down here. What I came here for wasn't to see the giant buildings, the idiotic acts of hedonism, or be shoved rudely by the pedestrians. No, what I came here for was to see my teammates.

Sensei Daichi was his name. He was a famous martial arts teacher who taught some of Japan's finest fighters. Us included. We all grew up together, absorbing all of the knowledge he gave to us and through our training we became friends. We graduated and got the same tattoo on the inside of our wrists once we passed the rigorous training of Sensei Daichi. It was black and looked like a fiery sun with razor blades running along the inside of it. When we turned 18, we decided to head to the US for better opportunities and that's where we disbanded. Unfortunately, our master was brutally murdered by an evil rival. When word got around to us, we decided to avenge his sought out his killer and made them suffer. I guess that's why I'm so adamant and eager to see the downfall of Cairo. I know what Huey's going through. I've faced loosing a loved one to a demented murderer. When I was young, Sensei Daichi adopted me from an orphange and treated me like the son he never had. I know how it feels to go through all of the anger and angst over taking down the killer. Ever since then, the team decided to help each other out when we needed it. And well, I need help in destroying Cairo. What better help would I have than my long-time companions? No one.

My teammates were coming up shortly. I turned down our alley way, where we traditionally met, and I saw them there waiting for me. I took off my helmet and was bombarded by a bone-crushing hug from the only female member of the team.

She goes by the name of Vanity.

Her long hair was dyed a fiery hot pink color, resembling the rebellious cousin of a Sakura Blossom tree. Skin was as white as milk and smooth, showing the strong characteristics of Japanese ancestry. Her eyes looked like two endless light blue wide swimming pools. Rare and unusual, she was. No matter what, she would stick out like a sore thumb. She always has.

"Hiro-kun!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she held me in her death grip.

"Vanity, I need to breathe." I managed to say through strangled gasps of air.

She let go and let out a ditzy giggle before sheepishly saying, "Oh, wow...Sorry."

"Stupid wench." Muttered the individual of the group who lack the most manners.

Roku. He was crude, blunt and did as he pleased. Disrespectful towards all walks of life. Women, children, hell he's even cursed out a few nuns-he doesn't discriminate. Every one can get a lude word from him. He's very rambunctious and possesses a fiery temper. Anything and everything would get him pissed off and he showed it through his fighting. He stood at about 6'0, being the tallest of the group, and long black hair he would keep tied in a low pony tail.

The cigarette he was smoking hit the floor and he squashed it with his shoe. "Let's just get this over with. I'm missing out on some ass for this little...get together."

Vanity pouted. "I'm sure you can go one night without having sex."

He growled and folded his arms in discontent. "No one asked you, whore."

And the bickering begins.

The quiet one of the group, Kiyoshi, looked on in amusement as the other two started an insult war. Roku barking harshly in Vanity's face while Vanity replied innocently, but smart ass, remarks. Kiyoshi is the definition of deceit. Anyone who took a look at him would think he's a weak, humble man. But, oh how he proves them wrong. He'll go from friendly to deadly in a split second. It's always the quiet ones...Vanity and Kiyoshi are siblings, so he had the same blue eyes and pale skin as her but maintained his natural black hair color.

'It's good getting back with the group' I thought as I smirked.

Once I came back to reality, I casted away any traces of humor and my facial expression showed the seriousness of the issue at hand. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Alright, this is what I want done..."

* * *

On the top of a random building, I was able to see a clear view of the inside of Cairo's penthouse through a pair of high-tech binoculars. Inside, the rooms were dimly lit but I was able to see everything when I turned on the night vision settings. There was the living room and kitchen in plain sight but the rest of the apartment was a mystery to me.

Vanity was dangling from the penthouse building, which overlooked a large lake. This was beneficial for us because people wouldn't notice a suspicious figure on the side of the building. In her pocket, she was fiddling with a tool and brought it to the glass window. She drew through the tough glass and made a circle big enough for her body to get through it. Gently, she removed the glass and placed it back in place when she was inside the penthouse.

"I'm inside" Vanity's voice whispered through the communicator.

I pressed the button on the side of the communicator before I spoke. "Alright. Look for any papers of valued information. I know he has something planned and we have to find out what it is." I released the button only to receive static.

"Roku? Are you in position?" I asked.

"On it right now. I'm about to ring the door bell in 3-2-1. Done" He replied.

"Vanity! Go into the linen closet. It's to the left of the kitchen" Kiyoshi's voice said hurriedly as he was looking over the blue prints of the penthouse from inside the parking garage. "I'm about to light up the vehicle now." He said.

I saw Vanity disappear from the kitchen and Cairo coming from what I would assume would be his bedroom with an annoyed expression on his face, not pleased to be disturbed from his sleep.

"He's gone." I said.

"Vanity, go out of the closet now. Head through the living room and keep going straight. Make a right turn and the first door on the left should be his office."

I saw Vanity disappear from the living room as she walked towards the office.

Roku left his communicator on and I could hear the conversation between him and Cairo.

"What the fuck do you want?" And irritated Cairo yelled.

"Do you own a navy blue Jaguar with the license plate of CAI-2543?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Well, your car seems to be on fire."

"What the fuck?!" I could hear his distant voice yell as he began to run to see his destroyed car.

I smirked and chuckled in amusement. "Nice work Roku and Kiyoshi."

"Vanity, what do you see?"

"I'm looking now." She said, this time in her normal voice and I could hear her shuffling through cabinets. "Viagra? Isn't he like in his 20's? Looks like someone can't get it up." She giggled playfully.

"Stay focused." I said coldly.

"Of course, _Hiro-Kun_." She purred.

I rolled my eyes and averted my attention to Roku. "Roku. What is he doing now?"

"He's in the car garage having a bitch fit. It's hilarious as hell! 'Oh, no! Someone burned down my car. Blah Blah blah' " He barked out coldly as he was laughing loudly.

"Does he show any signs of returning?"

"Nope."

"Found something!" Vanity's high-pitch voice yelled.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"It's something about Don Dubois and how he has a certain amount of days before he gets thrown out if he doesn't find Jazmine. Also, there's something about going to whoever's next on the list...His name is-"

"He's about to come back!" Roku's anxious voice said.

"Bring the papers with you, now get the hell out of there!" I barked.

Within about 10 seconds, I saw Vanity dash out of the hole she created and placed it back in tact by putting a special glue on it that would reassemble the glass. It's as if it was never touched. She leaped from the building and landed on her feet, like a cat would.

"Meet in the alley!" I ordered.

"Hn."

"Kk"

"Alright"

Is what I received.

I grabbed the communicator and binoculars then put them in my backpack. Instead of going downstairs and walking, I just jumped from building to building until I reached the intersection of our alleyway. They all stood there waiting and Vanity held the paper in her hand.

"Here you go," She said as she gave them to me.

I scanned over them briefly before I put them in the backpack. I would give them to Huey later.

"Is that all?" Roku asked impatiently.

"Yes. I'm going to need you to do more things. I just wanted to be here for the first one. The more shit that happens to Cario, the better."

He looked at me with a blank expression. "Yea, yea, yea. I'm going now. Guess I'll have to find some bimbo in a bar. You coming Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi nodded and they walked out of the alleyway to go to one of the lively clubs.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked down at Vanity's short form.

"Looks like it's just you and me Hiro-Kun." She said seductively.

I looked around and smirked at her. "I guess so"

"You know...I can't remember the last time I rode the ninja."

My smirk widened. "Would you like me to refresh your memory. I brought two helmets."

She smiled brightly. "I'd love that!" She walked towards the motorcycle, getting on and putting on the helmet. Her hand rubbed the empty space in front of her and I went over to place my helmet on and start the engine.

"Hold on tight." I said before revving off towards the quarters.

* * *

Bright light shown over the head of the bed and my eyes cracked open then my slender arm covered them so I could go back to sleep but it was pointless. I was already woken by the blinding light from the sun and let out an aggravated groan.

"I didn't know you had back dimples." A male voice said.

I turned around with wide eyes to the braided man smirking at me. The back of my shirt was raised a little due to the unruly motions I made during my sleep. I blushed and pulled it down, looking away from him. Without giving him another thought, I went to the bathroom and did my daily morning routine.

A pounding on the door made me jump from the sudden interruption. "Aye, bitch! We got some news clothes for you to put on instead of those raggedy ones Cindy bought you. Open up the door."

'Cindy? Who's Cindy?' I thought to myself. Then it dawned on me who it was and I smiled in my head. No wonder she calls herself 'C-Murph'. No one would take a so-called thug seriously that goes by the name of Cindy. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and thoroughly rinsed before opening the door.

His wild eyes looked at me and squinted before roughly shoving the skimpy dress towards me. My mouth dropped tremendously. 'What the hell is this?!' It was barely a dress-more like a shirt! It was black and was slightly see through from the bottom until it reached the, umm, _that_ _area_. Thankfully it wasn't see through on that area. Then I'd really have to watch myself around the creepy guy and the dreaded guy. In the back, the dress shredded up until it reached the lower back region. The end of the dress-don't even get me started on that. I'm hoping it will be able to cover all of my ass. Irritated eyes flickered on my because I didn't take the dress. I simply gawked at it in horror.

"Stop staring at it and take it!" He shouted at me and glared.

I looked down and took it before he could say anything else then shut the door forcefully before hanging it up on the back of the door but not without receiving some negative feedback.

"Who the hell do think you are slamming doors in my face?!"

I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower water.

"Bitch, don't turn on the water! You hear me."

I smiled a small smile and ignored whatever ranting he continued. I undressed out of my bed clothes and let the hot water engulf my body. Hot steam rising over the top of the shower. Reaching for the body wash and washing myself off. Washing my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. Standing in the shower more than I should to piss off my "boy" outside the door. When I was finished, I grabbed the towel and dried myself off and stared at the skimpy outfit I would be forced to wear. 'What the hell is wrong with these people?'

Eventually, I put it on. It took me a while but I swallowed my pride-or any traces of dignity I had- and managed. When I came out, I saw the guy standing there highly aggravated.

"It's about damn time!" He barked at me. Suddenly he got a glint in his eye and looked me up and down. "Damn girl! You look fine a hell..."

I blushed and turned my face away from him, clutching my right arm with my left hand. It wasn't the fact that a kidnapping criminal called me fine, therefore 'complimenting' me on my appearance. It was because I was embarrassed to be dressed up like a two cent hooker on the corner of the block. It made me very uncomfortable. I wouldn't even dress this way for Cairo... So, to be exposed this way in front of _them_? Petrifying.

He came up towards me and my body tensed up.

"Come on, bitch." He grabbed me by the wrist, harshly, and lead me out of the room.

"Since you wasted so much of _my_ time, I'm going to make your first day as my girl _hell._" He paused for a second and smirked. "Better yet, I'll just let the rest of the crew do it."

I glared at him and this amused him even more.

"Look at you getting feisty. I like them like that." After he said this he licked his lips.

My face contorted to one in disgust and he began talking again. "Listen here, bitch. You better make a good impression today and keep up with your role or imma be the first one to have fun. Well in your case, it'll be torture."

Without allowing me to react, he pulled me down a hall until we were reaching a room with a lot of chatter.

He stopped and turned towards me. "Let's see how you act." He put his arm around my waist and goosebumps rose on my skin.

'How disgusting! I don't want this creep touching me like this.'

We came up to the living room and saw everyone there. Cindy was eating breakfast along with the dreaded man and creepy man. The boss was sitting in a chair reading a book. Even the woman from earlier was there, sitting beside him and reading along. My face heated up as I remembered the last time I saw her in her...condition. Although, there was a new face. A girl who seemed rather strange with pink hair and dressed very provocatively. She was standing in front of the radio I listened to from before and was twirling and dancing around to an over-played pop song. Strange indeed.

"Riley, nigga. Look who decided to come out!" the dreaded boy said.

'His name is Riley...'

Riley smirked and the next action he did surprised and disgusted the hell out of me. He slapped my ass and held onto it firmly. "Well, you know Caesar. Bitches keep niggas runnning late...if you know what I mean."

"Actually, no he doesn't know what you mean." Rebutted the woman sitting next to the boss, not leaving her eyes away from the book she was reading.

The dread man got offended and glared at the woman. "Whatever! I gets the ass."

"Aww, Caesar it's ok. I'm sure there's a desperate girl who would want you." She said and the rest of the group started laughing, excluding the boss of course, while Caesar brooded.

"Hiro-Kun! Who is that?" The pink haired girl's eyes were glued to me.

The creepy guy looked up when he was called and waved it off. "That's Riley's"

To say I was appalled would be an understatemment. 'That's Riley's' Since when did I become an object? I wasn't informed of this.

She came up next to me and touched my face, I flinched at her touch. "She's so sexy...Jumpy, but sexy!." She purred at me.

And just when I didn't think I could have any more...'admirers'

* * *

Thank good for my bladder. Most of my day has been spent around those evil people and my excuse to get out was sensible. It was a biological function every one needed to relieve, even a kidnapped innocent girl who is being violated by a group of horrible people. I really did have to go and was relieved to know that I remembered where the closest bathroom was.

When I finished, I exited the bathroom and saw the boss standing outside of my door.

His eyes were locked on me but they weren't vicious like they usually were. They were blank, void of any emotion and it creeped me out. I couldn't tell how he felt or what he was going to do and that worried me. After what happened last night, being alone with him was the last thing I wanted to do.

We were standing there for a good five minutes, locked on each other. His eyes scrutinizing me and mine vice versa.

This continued until he put his hands in his pants pocket. "You should watch your mouth, _Cassandra_, which you didn't last night. It could get you in a lot of trouble." He said before he walked away down the hallway, not towards the living room where all the vibrance was but, in another direction.

Chills went down my spine when he said my name-my fake name- so harshly and his words rang through my head.

_You should watch your mouth._

_It could get you in a lot of trouble._

I shrugged it off and walked towards the living room but was pulled into a dark room by a rough hand.

"I've been waiting _so _long for this"

* * *

**YALL MAD, THOUGH?!**

**;) **

**ANNOUCEMENT.**

**For those of you that don't read my other story, I made the tumblr. It's in my bio and I'll give you the name below. It has previews, pictures of the houses/rooms and OC characters. Vanity, Roku, and Kiyoshi will be there. Just wanted to give you guys a visual.**

**Tumblr Name: Daesffcomestolife**


	10. Don't Trust Anyone

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and those of you the followed the Tumblr and like the pictures for the story and stuff :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks.**

**treblegirl1: Aww :D Thank you. I'm glad my updates excite you and that you liked the chapter. Hehe. The exchange between Riley and Jazmine seemed a little funny so I wanted include it.**

**mimi: Oh, lawwdd. I brought out the inner Medea in you. Lmao. Let me stop... You gonna see more cliffhangers though. Just a warning.**

**bunnybabe247: Lol! Hmm, maybe it might happen. As for Vanity, hell yea she's badass. Very strange, but cool.**

**xox: Riley is liking his "acting" a little too much. Lol. Cindy has her limits, now. She wants to stay in the group so she won't act up in front of everyone.**

**Jazavelli: Yes, I am crazy :)...You're right about Huey. He doesn't apologize like that. I hope this update will calm you. lmao. Sorry for making you go all over the place.**

**HueyFreemanForPresident: Riley likes his role as Jazmine's guy a little too much. lol**

**Kendrickthemorningstar: You'll see :) **

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : Cause gangstas don't have feelings. lol**

**Che Black Diamond: You had me dying on Kim being a $100 hooker, though! :') Omg. You'll see who it is. Maybe she do need to get some midol...lol.**

**LovinHueyFreeman: I'm sorry! lmao. There will be more chapters on Hiro's ninja style along with cray cray Vanity. Aha! It's so funny that you asked that. I literally got into Avatar like a week ago because my brother watches it and got me hooked so I watch it on Netflix. If those names are in there, I didn't know. Lol. I just looked up male Japanese names and like Kiyoshi and Roku. Riley is the definition of rude,hahah Caesar, We'll get to him. I'll get more to everyone, don't worry. This is going tp be a long story, at least 40 chaps :D**

**ShellieB: lmao. You'll find out :)**

**Guest: Thank you! And neva that! I will not quit on this story, you have my word :)**

**kill everything: of course :)**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Trust Anyone**

"_Things change now because there's too much conflict. People do whatever they feel like. They don't train their people no more. There's no more respect."_ - Aneillo "Neil" Dellacroce

A hand was covering my mouth as I was forced into a dark room. The only light I could see were the faint hints of sunlight coming through the black curtains. I was in shock by the swift movement and the moment the person let go, I screamed out as loud as I possibly could.

"Shut up, bitch." The familiar masculine voice said, although I couldn't quite put my finger on whom it belonged to.

A loud slap sent me flying to the ground and silenced me. I tried to crawl away, but a hand grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me towards him. He rubbed the sides of my figure with his hands and stopped at my ass to squeeze it then began to rub himself on it.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" He said, purring in my ear. The two hands flipped me over to meet his eyes, but instead all I saw were dark tinted glasses that shielded those mysterious eyes from my sight.

My eyes widened in horror when I looked up and saw the guard looking at me with eyes full of lust. The one who didn't talk to me when I needed help. The one who followed me around like a lost puppy every where I ventured. The one who seemed to have no traces of human emotion expressed in his body language or facial features.

Mr. Mute.

His rough hands roamed all over my body as he was sloppily kissing me and forcing his slimy tongue inside my mouth. He ripped my dress and kissed my neck then bit into it with much force, breaking the skin and making a small cut. He sucked on the wound, lightly grazing his tongue over it.

"You taste so fucking good." He groaned out.

With immense power, I lifted up my knee and slammed it into his crotch area which caused him to roll over to the side of me holding it in pain. I ran to the door and began to open it but moved too slowly. The guard slammed it shut and lifted me up then slammed me into the wall, hard, forcing my legs around his waist.

He looked at me with angry, wild eyes and growled viciously. "You just messed up. You're going to get it hard and rough now." He began to unbuckle the belt to his pants and I tried my hardest to get out of his hold.

"Stop it! Somebody help me! Stop!" I screamed, I kicked, I shoved, but I wasn't able to get out. His strength over powered mine and tears started to spill from my cheeks as I became desperate. He was inches away from removing my panties when...

* * *

When the bitch left, I took this as my opportunity to handle some important business. I was in my bedroom about to make a call but I couldn't shake off that feeling of paranoia. As if someone's ear was pressed against my door eavesdropping into something they had no business in. I shrugged off any signs of suspicion and made the call. After a few rings, the person on the other end of the phone call answered.

"Reezy! What's up my nigga?" The loud voice of Ed Wuncler III exclaimed.

From the background I could hear another person talking from a distance. "So, the iPhone made an app so you can actually make a damn call... Well, I'll be damned. Who's that?" The person shouted.

"Riley" Ed yelled, causing me to bring the phone away from my ear because of his loud voice.

"Oh, shit! Tell that nigga I said wassup." The voice replied.

Ed returned his attention back to me. "Ay, Rummy said wassup."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, OK. Anyways, Huey being a gay nigga right now-"

"That's usual." Ed said bluntly.

I snickered. "True, true...But listen here. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure nigga. What you need?"

"You know how my granddad was killed, right?"

"Yea, man. Your pops was cool" he said solemnly.

"Well we found the nigga who did it." I said.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Cairo." I said menancingly.

"That bitch nigga?! ...Man, we about to find the mouthafucka and make him sleep in the ground!" He exclaimed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! We on the same page... Unlike the niggas in the crew." I grumbled.

"What you mean?"

"Huey and the crew being slow when it comes to capping that nigga Cairo. They too busy waiting and doing mind games and shit but I don't got time for that. I need some of your help to kill him myself."

"Aight. I'm down. When you wanna do this?"

I paused for a moment and thought about a good time. "One week. I want you to get your boys together and meet me outside of Cairo's hideout. I have to remember where it is, but when I do I want them there. We need a lot of ammo. I don't care how many niggas I have to kill before getting to him but I _will _get to him."

"Aight, Reezy. Cairo aint gonna know what hit him when we get to him."

I glared at the wall. "I gotta go now. Get your men together and I'll call you back wanting an estimate." I ended the call and slid my smart phone into my pocket.

A smirk made its way across my face.

It's finally going to happen. Cairo will get what he deserves, and fast too. No one has time to be sitting around and waiting all this time when we simply need to just kill him and get on with our lives. Every day since Grandad got killed, I've been full of unleashed anger and I know how to release it.

Killing Cairo.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" An agonizing cry rang through the hallways from outside my bedroom door.

I turned towards my door when I heard the scream, caught of guard by the sudden disturbance.

'What the hell?'

I walked out of my room and followed the desperate pleas for help. They became louder and louder until I could hear them coming from the door I was standing directly in front of the guest bedroom of the house. I shrugged it off. Maybe it's just Vanity and Hiro fucking or something. They some nasty ass freaks and that bitch always has been crazy like that. I turned around and started to walk away until a loud thud sounded and the following terrified scream came out next.

"Stop it! Somebody help me! Stop!"

'That's the bitch's voice!' My mind registered.

I busted through the door, turning on the lights once I entered, and my eyes widened when I saw the bitch's previous guard trying to rape her. She was in her bra and panties while the guard was attempting pull down his pants. I froze for a moment until I regained the feeling in my body and made my presence known by grabbing the guard from off of her and rasing him up by his shirt. The girl fell to the ground shaking with widened eyes.

"You just fucked with the wrong type of people." I said slowly and deadly.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same. How about this...You can have a go when I'm done with her." His head turned towards her direction and he gazed at her hungrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "You almost compromised us the mission and now imma let Huey deal with you."

He started chuckling and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Stop acting like you actually care. You don't even think Cairo should still be alive now but your brother is taking his sweet time. I'll help you out if you just let me hit that." He nudged his head towards the girl.

My eyes widened in the blink of a second at the information he was saying. The help are only given certain details this not being one of them. The only people who would know this would be the people inside that attend the meetings. 'How the hell does he know all of this?!'

Then my eyes went back to their intense gaze. "How do you know that?"

He scoffed. "You act as if the members don't discuss about what happens in the meetings outside of the meeting room. We may be the security but that doesn't mean we're deaf."

"You not in a position to be a smart ass!" I lifted up my knee and struck him in his stomach. He grimaced and attempted to hold his injured abdominal but wasn't able to because I still had a firm hold on him.

"I'm going to die anyway. Might as well say whatever the hell I want." He managed to get out of his short breaths.

I've had enough of him. With that I let go of him and knocked him out with an uppercut to the jaw. It was enough to keep him down for a while. Now that he's out, he needs to be watched...by someone we can _trust_. I texted Caesar.

_Come to the second floor guest bedroom and make sure the knocked out guard stays supervised. We got a traitor. Don't ask questions just hurry up._

Within about ten seconds, I received a reply.

Caesar: _On my way._

I sighed heavily. 'Aint this some bullshit' I turned to look at the girl. Somewhere during my short interrogation, she must have fainted from the unpleasant encounter with someone who was supposed to be her protector. She was laying against the wall, head to the side and eyes closed. I'd have to get her somewhere safe, away from any disgusting niggas like the one knocked out cold on the floor. I went to pick her up by her legs then grabbing her torso, holding her out in front of me. Her head hit my chest and I felt her unconscious body tense from the unfamiliar touch and then relax.

Huey said he needed to do some business before he left abruptly from the business. That only means that there's once place he could be. The office. I headed towards the office and barged in without any warning. This earned me with a furious look from Huey which turned to shock then even more furious when he realized I was holding the half naked girl.

"What the hell are you doing?!...And why is she half naked?!" He barked at me.

I rolled my eyes. He was probably thinking I had something to do with her state, which means he obviously doesn't know me well. One, I don't rape girls. I stoop low on many levels but that will never be one. Two, even if I did I wouldn't be turn myself in and basically admit my guilt blindly.

"It wasn't me," I started and mumbled "you gay nigga" under my breath only for me to hear, then continued. "It was the guard." I finished.

He scrutinized me, still not believing me. "Riley, I know you."

I was taken a back by this. Does he really think I would rape this bitch? "Well, obviously you don't if you not listening to me!" I rebutted.

"So you're telling me one of the guards did this? I hire every single one of the guards. They have to get through me to get the job. You think I'd hire someone that would put business in jeopardy?"

"Uhh, yea!" I said bluntly. "You always say not to be trustin' people. Why the hell you siding with this rapist nigga for?"

He let his serious gaze linger on me for a little while longer until he broke it and looked away. Then he looked back at me and let out a sigh, putting a hand on this forehead signaling aggravation. "What happened?" He finally gave in.

"I was in my room and I heard some noise from outside the hallway and followed it until I was outside the door of the second floor guest bedroom. I went in and found the guard that used to shadow her around trying to fuck her. He didn't though cause I knock him the hell out. Caesar should be there with him now making sure he doesn't escape."

My arms were becoming numb due to me carrying a human body around for about fifteen minutes. "This bitch is heavy." I complained. I sit her down in one of the chairs and she didn't budge.

"Also, you need to tell niggas to stop talking about what's in the meetings. The guards be hearing that shit and wanting to use it against people." I said as I rubbed my shoulder, trying to get blood circulation flowing properly through out my arm.

Huey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The nigga that tried to rape her was trying to negotiate with me. Saying something like he'll let me have a go with her and he'll kill Cairo for me since I want him dead now. Nigga seemed suspicious to me. How would he know that? That's what I asked him and it seems like he was hearing it from conversations outside of the meeting room."

Huey leaned back in his chair and folded his arm, expression still tense. "Go get the group here now and tell Cindy to get the girl some clothes...Some appropriate clothes."

"You the one who told us to act like she was my girl. You know my bitches aint on the classy shit."

He shook his head in disappointment and the palm of his hand touched his forehead. "Get her something that doesn't make her look like a prostitute."

"Whatever, nigga" I said.

With that, I walked out of the room to do what I was told.

'I'll do what you want now, Huey...But when it comes down to it, imma be the only one toasting to my successful attempt of Cairo's immediate but painful death.'

* * *

"Where the hell are the files?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Man, I don't know Cairo. Last time I was over there, they were on your desk." Dewey said on the other line.

"Well, they're not here!" I yelled as I was shuffling through the various papers on my desk. Each time I came across a paper that wasn't what the one I was looking for made my blood boil.

"I don't know what to tell you, then..." Dewey said, trailing off.

"First, my fucking car is set on fire. Then, I can't find that important fucking paper...When I get to these fuckers they'll wish they never crossed my line." I grumbled loudly.

"Look Cairo, we need to stay on track. You don't need to get upset about stupid shit like that."

My eyes squinted. "Stupid?...You think that shit is stupid?!" I barked loudly over the phone.

Dewey was silent for a while until he coughed and began to recover from his slip up. "What I meant is that Jazmine is still missing. Having a fit in your office isn't out there searching for her. If Dubois finds her, you gonna be in deep shit."

"_We_," I corrected. "No, we will be in deep shit Dewey. We came in this together and we'll leave it together. That's why you my main nigga because we have a bond like that...Or am I mistaken?"

"No." He said lowly.

"I can't hear you!" I said impatiently.

"No." He said a little louder.

I smirked. "Good. Now tell me what you and the boys came up with so far."

Dewey seemed to be going through some papers. The sound of numerous papers slapping together came through the phone. "According to the note, it looks like the next person on our list is Xavier. Recently, he moved to a new location but we were able to find out where he is."

"Where is he at now?"

"He's in downtown Wood Crest. Not too far from where you are, actually, maybe a couple of blocks away. At a club named the Pilot Lounge near the new Chinese buffet."

I nodded my head. "I know where that is."

"Well, we shouldn't waste any more time so what time do you want us to meet up there?"

I put a hand to my chin, thinking for a while until I finally came up with an appropriate answer. "An hour."

"Alright. See you then." Dewey's voice said before I ended the call.

I sat in my chair brooding about how everything has been going lately. Thinking about Jazmine. Thinking about Don Dubois. Thinking about where will my future stand in the mob business. Suddenly something on the television caught my ear. "_21 year-old_ _Jazme Dubois_." My ears perked up and I looked at the TV, turning up the volume and giving it my undivided attention.

_There was a middle-aged woman at the reporter's desk talking about my fiancée. _"_Jazmine Dubois, daughter of the notorious Thomas Dubois, has turned up missing. She hasn't been heard from in the past week. Here's Kelly with a word from the mother of the missing woman."_

_The screen went to the outside of the Dubois manor and Mrs. Dubois talking into the microphone. "We just want our daughter back. Please, anybody, if you have any information report it to the police immediately. It's so hard on us. She's our only child and w-we-w" She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence and the camera went back to Kelly. _

_"As you can see, the Dubois family is torn up over the disappearance of their beloved daughter, Jazmine Dubois. Back to you Tami."_

_The screen turned back to the woman from earlier. "Again, if you have any information about Jazmine Dubois's whereabouts, contact the police." The screen then switched to a picture of Jazmine. It was a picture of her on the night of our engagement. Her long strawberry blonde hair was straightened and flowing down her back with a beautiful gown accenting her petite figure. Her smile was beaming brightly. She looked breath-taking. Perfect. Full of joy and as if she was on top of the world. The picture seemed so happy and uplifting. The picture was misleading._

I tightened my fist and squeezed them until they turned white. Without hearing another word, I turned off the TV-sick of what I was seeing. It made me neasuous knowing that my angel was in the hands of filthy, corrupt men. She's mine and no on else's. I'm supposed to be her husband. I'm supposed to whisk her off of her feet and take her away. Not them.

Low growling came from my mouth and I threw my glass desk lamp against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces, not really caring about the mess I just made. I arose from my desk chair and changed from my bed clothes into business clothes then went to eat a small breakfast, not succeeding because my mind prevented me from concentrating on my food. All I did was stare at it and think about Jazmine until my phone rang. It was Dewey and I answered it.

"What?" I asked curtly.

"Cairo, where you at?! We waiting for you." He said hurriedly.

'Oh shit!' I cursed mentally. All this thinking was making me lose track of time. I threw away my untouched food before I replied.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

I could feel my body awakening upon unfamiliar material and my hand went to touch my head that was throbbing in pain. When I winced, I was able to feel the dried up tear streaks on my cheeks from earlier. It felt like I was in a chair. Comfortable yet sturdy. I opened my eyes to meet maroon ones and jumped up in surprise, yelping a little.

This didn't phase him one bit. His eyes focused on mine and I stared back at them.

Suddenly as if I remembered what happened, I covered myself and started to tightly hug the rest of my body as if I was shielding me away from all evil in the world. The hallway. Getting snatched and taken in a dark, cold room. Being groped and played with. His revolting lips taking mine. Him stripping me away from my clothes. Him about to take away my purity. Riley coming in to get him off. Then blackness. Now I'm here. It all replayed in my head and I tried to shake it out. My hands gripped the sides of my head in insanity. My eyes moistened again and I became petrified.

"What happened?" His voice asked, breaking me from my train of thought. It was startling. It wasn't cold like it usually was. It was monotone, but it wasn't harsh.

I gulped and shook my head before talking. "H-He tried to..." I trailed off as I couldn't finish the statement. For a while it was silent as I was trying to erase the horrid event from my head, but with no success.

"To what?" He asked urgently.

I gripped the sides of my head again. "He tried to rape me!" I yelled, breaking down inside.

I didn't know what to do with myself. All of this is too much and I don't know how much more of it I could take. These people are ruthless, heartless, they have no soul. Too much negative energy surrounded them and it was sucking the life out of me, sucking my spirit, sucking my positivity. Destroying me slowly and taking away my peace of mind. I needed to get out of here. If some sort of miracle could come and rescue me from this living nightmare, no words or actions would be able to express my absolute gratitude. I looked up above me and closed my eyes, mumbling a quick prayer before coming back to reality.

The boss looked at me warily before asking me questions again. "Tell me everything."

My eyes widened and I could tell he sensed my uneasiness. He cleared his throat and re-worded his sentence. "Tell me what's comfortable with you."

I locked gaze with the floor and started to tell the story after taking a deep breath. "It was after you left me in the hallway...I was trying to find my way back to the living room when-when... _he_ grabbed me. He took me into a room and... He almost raped me until your brother came in and stopped him."

I could feel his gaze intensify on me. "Who is _he_?"

"The guard." I said quietly. "The guard that used to follow me around." I added for clarification.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No...I just have a headache." I said.

He opened a compartment to his desk and and took out a bottle of pills then set it on his desk. He went back under his desk and grabbed a short water bottle that was nice and cold. He took out a pill from it's container and grabbed the drink then handed it to me. "Here, take this." He said.

I mumbled a short "thank you" before taking it. I swallowed the pill and drank the water to ease it go down, feeling the pill sliding down my throat. It was chilly and I could feel goose bumps rise on my skin. I held myself tightly and shivered as chills were running through out my body. I could feel someone near me, which made me jump in fear still not recovered from earlier. Still jumpy and unsure about every sudden movement. What I saw next surprised me and my eyes widened.

The boss was standing in front of me handing his suit jacket to me, leaving him only in his dress shirt and suit pants. It was startling and I froze for a moment.

"Take it." His gruff voice said, bringing me back to reality.

I averted my gaze from him and put it on, secretly loving the warmth I felt when it touched my skin. Of course I didn't allow him to see my content with this so I just looked aloof and didn't pay him any attention.

It came back to my mind out of nowhere.

I could hear pieces of conversation between the guard and Riley before I passed out. One name stood out in particular. Cairo, and what Riley wanted to do to him.

_"You don't even think Cairo should still be alive now but your brother is taking his sweet time."_

_"You don't even think Cairo should still be alive now but your brother is taking his sweet time."_

_"You don't even think Cairo should still be alive now but your brother is taking his sweet time."_

Just the thought of someone wanting Cairo dead makes me sick. It makes my heart drop. What does Cairo have anything to do with this? Cairo isn't affiliated with any of this stuff...he promised me. But no one would want to kill someone over nothing, right? Unless they suffer from a case of coveting..But... What if he's in this illegal business? What if he's the reason why I'm here and not my father that I've blamed so heedlesly...I don't understand why he would lie to me. We're supposed to trust each other...Love each other, trust each other- That's what's supposed to happen...So, why would he lie to me?

My eyes glared harshly.

"How do you know Cairo? What do you want with him" I asked coldly.

My mean-spirited tone obviously surprised him but he regained his composure. "That's none of your business."

I stood up and slammed my fists on his desk, then yelled at him with all the anger, sadness, and despair I accumulated over these last days. "It _is_ my business when you're trying to kill my fiancée! It _is _my business if he's the reason why I'm here. Now, I'm not asking. You're _going _to tell me why and how you're affiliated with Cairo, damn it!" After letting all of that out, I was panting deep breaths and glaring at him fiercely.

What I returned was unusual and undermining. He smirked and looked at me in amusement.

"What the hell are you smirking about?!" I screeched, throwing my hands in the air out of frustration.

"I find it amusing how you think Cairo is such an innocent and kind person that does no wrong." He said, still smirking.

"It's because he is! Cairo is a good man on the way to becoming a prominent lawyer. He's doesn't associate with...your kind" I said, adding disgust when I came to mention them.

"You really believe that?" He shook his head and smirked again.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you're a lot more idiotic than I think you are if you don't know about what your husband-to-be really does." He said nonchalantly.

I gasped, appalled by his rude comment. "I'm not an idiot! You think I should thank you for kidnapping me and locking me up then bad mouth my fiancée?! You're the one who's the idiot."

"Hm." He started. "Let me tell you something about Cairo. He's a psychotic mobster who's marrying you only so he can take over when your father dies. Did you ever wonder why him and your father are so close when your father is so hard to trust people?"

One.

"Did you ever wonder how your father met Cairo? Every one knows that he introduced the two of you."

Two.

"What about this...Isn't your dad a lawyer? Cairo wants to be a lawyer? I don't think they're _really_ working on cases for their love of public justice."

Three.

"SHUT UP!" I interrupted him and I could feel him soaking in the satisfaction of getting to me. All of these notions he was placing into my mind made my head hurt. Theory after theory after theory. It was confusing...But it was making sense. My heart was refusing to take any of this seriously but my logic was. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Was I just-

"You're too blinded by _love _to see Cairo for the monster he really is." Huey said, returning to his cold voice.

"No, no!" I screamed, holding myself tightly again. "You're wrong" I whispered.

"I'm wrong? Let's see how wrong I am." He said as he was reaching for.

* * *

**YOU HAD THOUGHT.**

**;)**

**You thought you were going to find out what Huey was reaching for, but you'll find out in the next chapter :D Preview will be up for the next chapter tomorrow on my Tumblr.**

**Until then :)**


	11. From Dark to Darker

**This isn't going to be that long of a chapter but I'm going to be super busy in the next week so I didn't want you all to get the next update in like two weeks. Also I literally just put up the Tumblr preview, so it won't be late or anything. -sigh- Life, man. Anyways, on the review replies.**

**Diasclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks or Wid Awake by Katy Perry.**

**bunnybabe247: I gotta keep up my cliffhangers. lol. There will be more Huey and Jazmine interaction soon. Not in this chapter, but in a couple. So look out for that. Riley is just like Huey. Stubborn. He's pretty much set on this whole revenge thing. Aww, you making me blush. Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it.**

**Che Black Diamond: Yea. it's going to get worse before it gets better. Oh lawwdddd. "****Like, I love my mom, but she's a royal douche. I'm sure my cousin loves her dog, but he still eats his shit." You had me dying of laughter, though! xD Jazmine is extremely naive but you'll see what happens.**

**Guest #1: I know! lol. I'm pretty sure everyone thought it would be Caesar, but it wasn't And thank you so much! :)**

**ShellieB: I'm sorry I'm killing you. lol. I couldn't write Jazmine getting raped, I just couldn't. Yay! My plan worked. I wanted it be the last person to expect. You'll find all that out in this chapter, plus more. Whoop whoop for being favorited ! :) Thanks!**

**mimi: You'll definitely see more Huey and Jazmine moments in the near future :)**

**LovinHueyFreeman: Girlllllllllllllllllll! I watched the rest of Avatar and that show is my new shit! lol. Loveeedddd it. Yea, and it was a coincidence. Lol. I'm sorry :( I know you wanted them to be friends, but I wanted the person to be unexpected instead of someone like Caesar where everyone would've guessed. Ya know, to add more twist to it. You've figured out Riley perfectly ! :D You'll find out the fate of Mr. Mute. You'll see just how delusional she is, lol.**

**xox: Yea, Cairo loves Jazmine, but he's a crazy psycho so about that...lmao. Thanks! :)**

**BananaMilkshake97: I don't hate you! lol. I just love cliffhangers. he'll lighten up in later chapters but as of now he will be uptight. lol. Riley...will be Riley :)**

**HueyFreemanForPresident & Kendrickthemorningstar: I couldn't let Jazzy get raped. Naw uh. **

**StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : You'll see :)**

**Jazavelli: I wanted it to be someone people would least expect. Pretty much, she's been in denial because he seems so ideal but you'll see more of that in this chapter. Yes! Huey really is arrogant, though. lmao. I had to include Ed and Rummy, lol. Riley is stubborn so he's pretty much set in his ways. Lmao! The bitch xD He'll stop with that soon. Sorry if the tumblr preview wasn't up when I said it was. Life has been so agh lately. But I put the preview for chapter 12 up before I submitted this.**

**MaiXii: There will definitely be some more Riley and Jazmine bonding time soon. But it's not what you'll expect. Thank you! lmao.**

**Guest #2: Aww :D Thank you. I just come up with these crazy ides and write them down.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: From Dark to Darker**

_"I'm wide awake_

_..._

_I'm wide awake"_

_*_Flashback*

_I was in the bathroom freshening up and I smirked devilishly to myself as I looked and saw what reflected in the mirror. My smirk widened in approval._

_I was wearing the purple and black lacy lingerie I bought from Victoria's Secret earlier today. My hair was natural and wild, giving the impression of an extremely exotic look. Everything was exotic. From my rare shade of green eyes from my pale skin to the tightly curly strands that fell from my hair. With one last look in the mirror and a playful wink, I exited from the master room bathroom to see my fiancée laying on the bed heavily engaged in studying one of his various law books. His reading glasses were on and he looked so adorable._

_"Cairo?" I said low and seductively._

_"Hm?" He said uninterested while still reading his book._

_"Look at me, baby" I purred and he continued reading his book. I rolled my eyes as he started to protest._

_"I'm in the middle of intense studying baby, what could you possibly-" He looked up at me and his eyes widened when he saw me, loosing all train of thought he had before. I bet he's not worried about studying now. He took off of his reading glasses and blinked a couple of times before gawking at me. It took everything in me to not bust out laughing and breaking my sexy trance._

_"Like what you see?" I asked in the most sensual voice I could muster._

_He nodded slowly, still locked in the trance. Completely stupefied. I smirked and walked over to him make sure to sway my hips nice and slowly, making his head move with each swish movement. I crawled into bed with him and got on top of him, about to kiss him when..._

_"You know what babe? You should study." I said in my normal voice and let out a fake yawn. "Besides, I've become really tired all of a sudden."_

_His face fell and I giggled at him before he spoke. "You're lucky I'm waiting for you."_

_"That's because you love me," I said before giving him a quick kiss._

_"Yea. I love you and you're the only girl for me." He said and I gave him another kiss." And that will never change"_

_I snuggled against him and smiled._

_"Oh...And you better wear that on our wedding night." He said seriously, ruining the moment._

_I hit him playfully and laughed before walking towards the bathroom to change._

*Flashback*

My mouth was gaped wide open as I watched the scene play out before me. Tears were prickling the corners of my eyes, daring to fall any moment.

'No...No, this can't be happening.' I thought frantically to myself.

I shook my head in shock and disbelief . Another woman was in the arms of the man I loved and it was as if my world was slowly crumbling in front of me. My heart was heavy and the pain was excruciating. I've never felt such betrayal and disrespect in my entire life that it was overwhelming. Without looking at him directly, I could feel the boss's satisfied gaze lingering on me.

"Oh, there's more." I heard his cold voice say and he fast forwarded to another scene.

*Flashback*

_It was my favorite day of the week- Saturday. This was when the busy lives of Cairo and I came to a halt and we were able to have some quality time together. Just us, bonding and enjoying each others presence. Currently, I was laying in his bed cuddling next to him and listening to him talk about what he learned in law school._

_As much as I loved to hear Cairo's voice, it wasn't connecting to my soul like it usually did. It was going in one ear and out the other. It's not because I wasn't interested in him-of course not that, I'm always interested in him. It's just that...There has been something troubling me lately that I need addressed so I could recover my sanity._

_"Cairo?" I interrupted._

_He was caught off guard but brushed it off and looked down at me with his charming smile. "Yes, babe?"_

_His smiled faded when he saw my face full of concern. "Are you ok?"_

_I squirmed a little under his gaze and turned my attention away from him, scared to ask him what I wanted. _

_If it was false, I didn't want to offend him. Plus, I don't want him to feel like I don't know how to trust him when he tells me things. At the same time, I feel that I need to know and I could feel something tugging at my mind, at my gut, and telling me that something's not right. That, everything isn't as perfect as I think it is. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it._

_I gulped and asked what needed to get off of my chest. "Ummm...How do you feel about my dad's business? A-and...Do you have something to do with it?" _

_I could see his face turning into an unreadable expression, and it scared me. '_

_Great going, Jazmine' I tought dejectedly to myself. _

_"Forget I brought it up, babe! I didn't mean to ask you something like...I'm sorry." I said, trying to make it seem less important than it really was._

_He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, it's fine. He's the one who introduced me so it would make sense for you to ask that."_

_I sighed a breath of relief and allowed him to continue. _

_"What your father does is...Not exactly the best thing, but I still respect him no matter what. He's going to be my father-in-law... The reason why he's close to me is because our relatives are close. Just like your father, my father is also in the business unfortunately." His gaze hardened as he stared in the wall in front of him. "I refuse to be like my father and I'm going to use my intelligence to help people, not hurt them. That's why I'm so invested with my studies in law." He averted his gaze to meet mine and his face softened. "So, to answer your question...No, babe. I'm not affiliated with any of that criminal activity."_

_I felt relieved and what he said made sense. It is true. One of my father's long-time advisors and friends, JD, is the father of Cairo. Well, technically that's his uncle but after his parents died from a bad car accident his uncle took him under his care. Cairo calls him father since they have such a strong bond-close enough to be father and son. It wasn't until later in our relationship that I found out this information. _

_Our guardians are companions and renowned criminals, but that doesn't mean we have to follow in their notorious footsteps. I mean, look at me. I'm in school studying to be a nurse since I've always been so fond of caring for people. Just because the one who raised me isn't morally on the right path, doesn't mean I can't be._

_I shook off the scenario I implied and smiled sheepishly at Cairo. "Sorry, babe."_

_He took my chin and looked in my eyes. "It's ok." Then he placed a loving kiss upon my lips._

_That was exactly two weeks before the night I was captured._

*End Flashback*

_"How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems"_

I covered my mouth and felt the bile rising from my throat then going back down where it came from. The scene was so gruesome. How could he be like this? How could he do this to another human being?

This is much more than I can bear.

Now the tears flowed freely and I fell to the floor from the chair, closing my eyes and escaping from the world. Escaping from everything. But most importantly, escaping from myself.

* * *

I sighed frustratingly when I saw the girl fall to the ground and faint.

'How dramatic,' I thought to myself and rolled my eyes.

The high-definition plasma television that was showing the proof of Cairo's sadistic actions turned off when I grabbed the remote and pushed the power off button. I got up from my chair then picked her up then laid her down on one of the couches in my office, putting my jacket over her to cover her indecency. I went back to my chair and sat in it, feeling all of the anger rushing back to my thoughts.

If this guard is the only one to come forward and act on his stupidity, how many others are just like him? All of these plans I have lined up need to follow themselves in the correct order and I can't have moronic guards-or anyone else for that matter-trying to destroy them.

I'm very meticulous when it comes to the people I hire and it takes a long process for them to even get an interview with me. But when I do choose, I choose wisely. This just shows me that no matter how much I think someone is worthy of working for me, they really aren't. Since this event occurred, I would have to really buckle down on who is allowed in here and who's not. Anyone could be the enemy at this point.

The door opened and in came the rest of the members. Caesar was dragging the chained unconscious guard from behind him and let go of the chains when he fully entered the room, letting the guard's back hit the wall and his head droop over to the side.

I glared at all of them before icily saying, "Sit." They of course sat down and waited for me to continue.

"We have some traitors in this house and I want to know who the hell they are. Today, Jazmine Dubois was attacked by one of the guards-the former guard that surveyed her, to be exact. Also, he tried to bargain with my brother because he heard members talking about classified information...So who's the one that can't keep their mouth shut?" My eyes scanned each of them as they sat in their seats, scrutinizing them thoroughly.

No one answered and the only thing that filled the room was silence.

I slammed both of my fists on the desk before raising my voice. "No one's talking. Someone better start talking."

Cindy coughed and my eyes zoned in on her, glaring and waiting for her to speak. "Well...I might have said something. But the guards aren't supposed to listen in on conversation. They're the help, damn it! If anyone should be at fault, it should be them!" She said, trying to make it seem as if she's the victim here.

She turned towards the others and put her hands on her hips. "Don't act like you niggas are so innocent. I'm not the only one!"

All of them looked at her as if she was crazy and didn't respond to her accusations.

My jaw clenched. I closed my eyes and opened them to show a deadly glare. "Cindy, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you lately but you're making me sick of you more and more each day. As a matter of fact, when Pheonix leaves you're permanently in charge of Jazmine since you don't know simple procedures. It's common sense, really. _Don't talk about anything covered inside the meetings_."

I calmed down but still glared at her. "I'm pretty sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that when you're babysitting."

She scoffed and I moved on to the next subject. "As for the guard..." I glared at the unconscious guard leaning on the wall. "Caesar, I need you to dispose of him. Permanently."

He smirked and nodded. "Of course, my nigga. No one can dispose of a body like I can." He began rubbing his hands together mischievously and grinning.

I nodded. "The rest of you, watch what you say... From now on, I don't want any of the help inside of the house. The only places they can be is outside guarding the perimeters of the premises. Tell them that if I catch any of them inside, their immediate punishment will be _death_."

They looked at me expectantly. "That's all" I said.

They all went out of the door but I stopped one of them. "Riley, you stay here."

He turned around and glare at me. "Man, nigga. What you want _now_?"

"You need to take the girl. Remember you still have a cover to keep up."

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. I know. Is that all?"

"No... Did Cindy get the girl some appropriate clothing?"

"It's in my room waiting for her."

"Hm... Alright, you can go now." I said dismissively.

"Damn. Can't a nigga get a good bye?" He went over to Jazmine and picked her up before continuing. "And you think I don't have any manners."

"You don't, Riley."

He smirked at me and snickered. "I know." Then he exited the office and headed towards his room.

I shook my head and brought my eyes back to the paper in front of my then smirked to myself in approval.

'It's time to put the next plan into action'

* * *

There's nothing like reading a book in complete silence with no one around to create any unnecessary distractions. I let out a content smile and allowed the knowledge to jump from off of the pages and enter my mind.

Huey wasn't lying when he said things would be busy around here and I'm enjoying my time not getting in the way of it. Besides, the only person I really want to see is Huey. The others? Well, let's just say I'm cherishing the lack of their presence around me. After Huey left the room, I finally noticed them and it irked me to no end. Relief came over me when they were called off to do something. Now it's just me, sitting peacefully on the couch of the living room and-

"Where's Hiro-kun?!" That high-pitched voice squealed.

I cringed and tightened my grasp on the book, irritated by the sudden interruption. "I don't know." I said through gritted teeth and continued reading my book.

"Oh...Wow..." Vanity trailed off. Suddenly, I could feel her peering over my shoulder. "What are you reading?"

My left eye twitched and I snarled at her, earning a defensive pose from her. "Whoa, whoa! Chill out assassin lady. It was just a question."

"Yes...An irrelevant one." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." I said in my regular voice.

Without looking over my shoulder, I could tell what she was about to do before it happened. "How about we just be quiet, Vanity. I feel like reading this book. Not talking." I said in a monotone voice.

"Aww, man. I was coming to tell you that Huey wanted to see you." She said in a dejected tone.

My head shot up from the book and I turned to look at her. "What? What does he want?"

"Nothing." She said in between laughter and I glared at her. "I just wanted to see your reaction. Priceless!"

I huffed, ignored her, and went back to my book.

"I'm just saying. You're already fucking Afro man. What's stopping you from being with him?" She said.

I scoffed. "Vanity, you're so naive." I flipped the page. "My job is the first priority of my life. I don't need a relationship to get in the way of my work."

"But you two would be so cute together!" She cooed in her annoying voice. Some might find it 'cute' or 'adorable', but I hate cute and adorable. So, her noise was equivalent to long nails running down a dark, dusty chalkboard.

"Hm. What about you and Hiro? I could say the same thing about you two." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, that's different. Hiro and I like to fuck and that's about the only thing we have in common." She said in a matter of a fact voice. "You on the other hand, are the female version of Huey. The perfect match." She said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes but smirked at that last statement. "How so?"

"Well...You're arrogant, cold towards everyone, uptight, and a workaholic." She said innocently as she counted each point off with her fingers.

My smirk widened. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Actually, I'm surprised you're not with your other half." She came close to my face with a devilish expression and wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

I waved her off with my hand. "He's probably too busy working in his office right now."

"So?" She exclaimed. "You have the right to interrupt him. I'm sure he'd like it." She said, trying to persuade me.

"I'm reading this book and that's final." I said firmly.

"Hm, your loss." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm off to find Hiro-kun" She said before she skipped off towards her next destination.

I shook my head. That girl is something else. I went back to my peace and quiet from earlier but couldn't concentrate so I set down book and allowed my body to feel the comforting cushion of the leather couch, loosing myself to my thoughts. I was in an internal battle and both of the sides had very commendable points. Reasonable Pheonix tells me to stay and relax instead of intruding on Huey because there are certain boundaries that shouldn't be broken, work included... But, rebellious Pheonix wants to make an entrance and have another steamy session with the eldest Freeman because I'm not just anyone to Huey- I'm special. After a long process of deliberating, the decision was made clear. I smirked and got up from the couch.

Rebellious Pheonix won.

I was on my way to Huey's office, but not before seeing Riley carrying his half-naked girl. I started to question him but shook it off and rolled my eyes. Ladies these days. It's a shame how they portray themselves with such little dignity.

I reached the door and came in, flashing in front of his desk within the split of a second. This earned the shuffling of his papers from my unexpected presence and he looked up with a harsh glare. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calm down, Freeman." I leaned over to give him a kiss then looked him in the eyes. "I just came to have a little fun."

"I'm busy." He said tartly, breaking eye contact and focusing on whatever it was he was working on.

Both of my hands went over the papers which earned his full attention from me. "I said, we're going to have some fun." I said seductively and licked my lips.

My eyes widened when I felt an intense amount of pressure pealing my hands away from the paper and saw Huey give me an unreadable look. "I'm going to tell you this one more time and when I'm done I expect you out of my sight." He let go of my hands and gave me another glare. "I'm busy."

I rubbed on my hands and returned his glared with one of my own. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

He was writing something and continued writing it, ignoring what I just said. I huffed and turned on my heel, making sure to brusquely slam the door shut. Hurriedly, I went to Huey's bedroom and fell onto the bed.

I could feel the logic in me telling me 'I told you so', but I ignored it and continued to brood. Silently, cursing that damn girl Vanity in my head. Everything I do works out for me in the end, but _that_... That didn't go as I planned and it made me feel weird. I've never felt so rejected and it wasn't a great feeling. What made it even worse was that it was from Huey. He's the last person I'd think to go against me. After all, we are so much alike. We think alike, we act alike, we're so undeniably similar. So, what's the problem? 'Hmm,' I thought to myself. Maybe it's not me. Maybe there's something else going on. He has been acting weird lately...And he won't tell me what he's working on... Something's not right and I can feel it. Something is a little off in all of this and I bet it has something to do with what he's working on. I smirked to myself. Looks like I can't keep myself from working. Sorry, boss. Looks like I've got a personal case to handle.

'Huey, I'm going to find out what's up.'

* * *

_The bathroom was warm but my body was cold as ice. I was looking into the reflection, staring at my disheveled appearance. Eyes puffy and red. Hair, unkept. Face horrified and dead-looking. A low, sinister chuckle rose from the mirror and I looked into it only seeing my form._

_"You need me...again?" That familiar but different toned voice said. _

_I couldn't look at her so I averted my eyes to the sink and hung my head in shame, not replying to her snide remark._

_"Look at you. You're so weak, it's pathetic." She continued to poke fun at me and I flinched._

_"Stop it." I let out quietly._

_"Weak, weak, weak. That's all you are and all you'll ever be. You're a disgrace to be Don Dubois's daughter. You naive little innocent soul." She paused to let out another drawn out chuckle. _

_"Pathetic! I should be you and you should be gone!" She spat coldly at me. "I wouldn't be foolish enough to believe that boy Cairo. Look at what he's got you into and he doesn't even love you. He was enjoying that fuck while you were being carried off by strangers."_

_She struck a nerve and the tears poured from my eyes and my heart felt heavy. My skin felt heavy. The atmosphere felt heavy. Everything around me felt heavy. It was unbearable and it took a toll on me. Physically._

_"I've bailed you out so many fucking times, I swear it's not even funny." She said exasperated. "I need an award for this."_

_I gasped, feeling a sharp pain from within my temple. I clutched my head and she continued to unleash her rage. "You ungrateful little wench! You have so much power yet you refuse to use it!"_

_A gust of wind lifted me from the ground, unwillingly, and I could feel the pressure digging into my flesh. "You've messed things up enough. I can't have you in my way anymore."_

_"S-Stop" I barely managed to get out._

_"What was that?" She said as I winced in pain from the increased pressure as a warning to be silent. And I obeyed. "That's what I thought," She said arrogantly._

_I whimpered and I could feel her finding pleasure in my pain._

_"Move out of the way bitch. It's my turn."_

My eyes opened and I began breathing hard as I woke up. I could feel the cold sweat covering my body, giving me chills when it made contact with the air.

Tick, Tock.

Tick, Tock.

The old fashioned clock on the wall echoed throughout the room. The moonlight shone through the window, signaling night, and in the corner of the room there was Riley sitting at a desk with pills laid out before him.

He did not see me, but I saw him. Delicately and quietly, I rose from the bed and glided over to him. Riley was so involved with his crushing that he became alarmed when he saw me reaching over him.

I took the pills from him and waved it in his face. "Didn't I tell you this is bad for you?" His eyebrows were raised and I shook my head as I sucked my teeth. "You just don't listen."

Then I took one of the various pills out and held my head back as I swallowed it, a satisfactory smile gracing itself across my face. I lowered my head to its normal level to be greeted with the shocked expression of Riley.

I smirked and laughed loudly. "I can't let you have all of the fun now can I?"

* * *

**Unexpected twist, huh? I know you're all like 'wtf' now, but it will all be explained bit by bit in the next chapters.**


	12. Define 'Herself'

**I spent so much time editing this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks**

** .xox: Yes! Lol. I loved writing the rejection. There will be more, too. You'll see where the pills take Jazmine.**

**Che Black Diamond: Yea. That wasn't that great to write since it was so tense. There definitely will be more of Vanity :D Cause I love her personality.**

**bunnybabe247: Cindy will get a break soon, don't worry. I'll make sure she'll have more of a part in the next chapter I write. It will just get more confusing in this chapter with Huey and Pheonix. Thanks! :)**

**SakuraHottie13: Thanks! :) It's a crazy twist. You'll see. Btw, I love your story Corruption and Lies! You didn't give up on it, did you? :(**

**Guest 1: Of course :)**

**mimi: Lol. You'll see why she's doing it.**

**Jazavelli: Yea, Jazmine really loved him but Huey just crashed that when he showed her that video and well, you'll see what happens... Lmao. You'll see Riley's reaction :) There will definitely be some conflict with Pheonix arising soon. Oh and you'll see who get's it in but you'll never guess.**

**BananaMilkshake97: lmao. You'll see :)**

**ShellieB: You like Pheonix being rejected? Then you'll like the next few chapters. Lol. Cindy will straighten out soon. You'll see about Jazmine...lol**

**MaiXii: Pheonix doesn't do well with being put in her place. Lol. Let's see how well she handles that. And Riley...lmao, you'll see his wtf reaction in this chapter.**

**HueyFreemanForPresident: She mad! She real mad. Lol.**

**Kendrickthemorningstar & StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv : Yup! Jazmine's being bad and it gets crazier and crazier.**

**RisforRelativeswhojustwantMo ney: Don't worry. There will be a lot more Huey and Jazmine moments coming soon. Lol. You'll be laughing more about Pheonix in the next couple of chapters then. '****Until then study, with a buddy...but don't get pregnant' ****Lmao! I think I just died. **

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Define 'Herself'**

"_Most great men and women are not perfectly rounded in their personalities, but are instead people whose one driving enthusiasm is so great it makes their faults seem insignificant._" - Charles A Cerami

"Man, this is some real Grade-A shit right here! You gotta hook me up with your dealer sometime" She said in between her sporadic fit of giggles. "I haven't had this in so long that I forgot how free it makes me feel"

Suddenly she started swaying back and forth and dancing like there was music playing when there really wasn't. Her arms rose from her side and she started spinning in a circle. "Whoooooooooo" A left turn here and a right turn there. The bitch was acting like a damn ballerina or something.

'What the fuck just happened?!...Or better yet...What the fuck _is_ happening?!' I thought to myself in bewilderment as I watched her spinning around the room as if she lost her god damned mind.

This can't be the same bitch who was about to cry every second of the day because she missed home. Or always said some stupid, naïve shit like: 'That's bad for you' or 'You shouldn't kill yourself' as if the drugs I insert into my system are _that_ bad. Naw-uh, it _can't _be. Before she was so damn frustrating and now she's even more frustrating. I'm not sure which is less frustrating: A cry baby that thinks she knows what's best bitch or a cussing and confusing bitch. Seems like a lose-lose situation to me... In a way, she's a hypocrite also. How does she go from lecturing me about the dangers of drugs, to taking them and saying how much she misses it? Psh. Hypocritical bitch.

She stopped her movements and put her hands on her hip, moving them from side to side slowly. "Come dance with me, _lover boy_" She said with a tinge of sarcasm and started to speed up her previous slow pace.

I shook my head in disbelief and put a hand to my head as if that could help me figure out her incredulous behavior. But it wouldn't - nothing would. "The fuck is wrong with you?" I asked roughly.

She ignored my question as she continued to dance and tease me. "Damn. You're a horrible boy toy. The least you can do is dance with me when I ask you."

"Answer my question." I said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Lighten up and enjoy the high, man!" She scolded me like I was in the wrong, like I was the crazy one and not her when it was clearly the other way around.

"Tell me or I'm going to put you back in your room and make sure you can't leave it like you can now. I could snatch your freedom away from you just like that" I added a snap to show emphasis and she jumped a little. "It will be just like how you were before when you were going crazy as hell and banging your head against the damn wall" I said firmly, restraining myself the best I could from snickering on the last part because I started imagining the scared bitch banging her head on the wall like a damn patient in an asylum. When I found out, of course I laughed. I laughed my ass off at her flicted actions. But I had to seem serious, even though laughing in her face and watching her embarrassment would be entertaining, I had to let this bitch know what's up.

That caught her attention. She stopped dancing and slowly turned towards me, her frown returning. "That's not very nice and how do you know about that? Only Cindy and the boss were there."

"I know everything, bitch." I said. "Now, speak up."

She lifted her hand to pick at her already clean nails. "Don't look so surprised. I'm not as innocent as you think I am." A mischievous glint quickly flashed through her eyes and before I knew it, it was gone.

"You're a crazy bitch." I said, shaking my head.

"Yea, Whatever. Come on and dance with me!" She came over to me and grabbed me by the arm, surprisingly successful in her attempt to remove me from my chair. Very surprising, considering how small and slim her frame is compared to my tall and muscular built.

I shrugged her hand from off of my arm and she folded her arms over her chest in discontent. "You need to chill out, bitch" I said in a warning tone.

She boldly came up to me until her body was almost touching mine. She stood up on the tips of her toes to try and see eye to eye with me. It didn't work though and she only came up to my chest but her fierce eyes were locked on mine. "And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Her tone darkened and she glared at me with enough intensity to make a blind person fearful.

I snickered at her attempt to try and scare me. As if this prissy bitch could make me jump out of my skin. I'm Reezy, nigga. Nothing and no one will make me their bitch. It always has been and always will be the other way around. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. That's what I'll do. If I say jump, you say how high bitch. If I say sing, you'll saw how loud. If I say anything, you'll do it and if you don't well...You're not going to find that out because you know better " I retorted with a smirk.

Now she was the one laughing and I raised a wary eyebrow. "Is that supposed to make me scared of you? Is this the part where I'm supposed to be shaking in my boots?" She paused to let out a snort and pretended to be shaking in fear. "You need some work because the only thing I'm worried about is enjoying this high. Not your, ahem, little intimidation speech...If you want to call it that" She finished her statement with a smirk to match mine.

My smirk faded away and was replaced with an aggravated glare. Who the hell does this bitch think she is? She really has lost her mind. I don't know what the hell is going on with her but she needs to fix it before I show this confusing bitch a side of me she doesn't want to see. "I said chill out, bitch."

Her glare disappeared and she gave me a taunting smirk as she playfully hit me on the shoulder. "Lighten up, lover boy. You know...for someone that takes a lot of E, you sure are a Debbie downer." She giggled lightly. "The Debbie downer takes his happy pills, yet he's still pissed off at the world...Ironic as hell isn't it?" Her head tilted to the side as if she expected me to respond to her rhetorical smart ass remark.

"You have some issues," I muttered under my breath, slowly becoming more agitated by the minute over her shameless rebellion.

"Don't we all," she agreed. "Just like you have a problem with names. For example, you refer to me as bitch when my birth certificate clearly states Jazmine Adrienne Dubois." She said her full name slowly as if I was stupid or something and I balled my fists up. "I'm pretty fucking sure there's no 'Bitch' located on that certificate." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Oh, well. Niggas will be niggas I guess."

I scoffed. "Who the hell you talking to like that? You better watch your fucking mouth bitch. Aint no one got time to be playing with you."

"Call me bitch one more time." She dared, closing her eyes and balling up her fists in anger like she was about to do something.

This should be fun. How exactly is she going to make me stop? What could this _bitch_ possibly do? Or at least attempt to do. I smirked amusingly and made sure to loudly punctuate the single syllable word "Bitch", adding a few splattering drops of saliva to compliment her face.

Her eyes opened and she had the same mischievous glint in her eyes from earlier. A low growl erupted from her throat. "That's it..." I heard her say before there was a loud thud.

It didn't take long to register what happened when I felt the immense pain. I inhaled a deep breath and covered my groin area where she just kicked me. I heard taunting giggling before she said " Catch me if you can" in a sing-song tone as she went out of the room door and went down the endless hallways of the house. I growled and shook the pain off before I ran out of the room to find her, slightly limping in the process.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who else is in on this with you?" I looked down on the bruised and battered guard as he began laughing for the umpteenth time in this session. Mentally, I sighed in defeat and anger due to not getting what I wanted to hear after two hours of intense pressure. There was something more than this, something a little deeper than just a guard wanting to get a quick smash in. I just knew it. Usually, it would be a piece of cake to get information out of someone. It is one of my specialties, after all. But this nigga laying on the ground? No, this nigga just won't give in. He'd laugh and laugh while I beat the sense out of him. A few times he would make lude comments about Jazmine. Some disgusting and explicit shit that even I wouldn't touch with a 20-foot pole because, well, it's demented. Many things I am, but none of them demented. I'm pretty sure he's on the same field as Cairo. The only difference is that Cairo is a little bit smarter than him. This guy- no this monster- has no remorse for his actions and finds it quite amusing. I don't see how monsters like that live with themselves. Well, this one won't be living for too much long so I shrugged off the internal debate with myself.

"Get the fuck up, nigga." I growled, making sure to give the guard some motivation by kicking him in his gut. Maybe it's just a random deranged guard. A little fumble on Huey's part for hiring a psychopath rapist. Sometimes that's all it is but the interrogator in me is programmed to think otherwise.

"Ooo" A low groan came from his throat but he reluctantly got up from his position on the wall. There was a gun on the table and a bag. I picked up the gun, and put the bag over my shoulder.

"Walk." I told him, putting the gun to his head and he began walking down the dimly lit hallway until we reached outside. The cool air greeted us and there was the faint smell of the fresh pine forest terrain. We didn't stop walking until we passed the gates of the premises and reached the end of a cliff. A rocky bed lay at the bottom of the trench. Soon, it would be his permanent resting place.

"Any last words?" I asked gruffly.

He chuckled and looked up at the sky with a wide smile and he took a deep breath. His sadistic laughter rang through the atmosphere, bouncing off of the multiple mountains tops. "Fuck you." He spat.

"No. I don't roll that way." And with a loud bang, his life was gone as he fell face forward on the soft grass. I took out some gloves from the bag and put them on. There were goggles, an ax, a lighter, wooden logs and a bottle full of my special liquid inside of the bag. Not the best part of the job, but it's necessary for nothing to trace back to us. Someone had to do it and it just happens that the someone is me.

HACK

My face hardened as I started hacking limb from limb, putting them in the plastic trash bag. The hacking continued until I was able to fit every body part in there without the bag bursting. When I was done, I reached for the liquid and poured it into the bag. I placed the bag upon the logs on a hand-made pile of dirt. It was the only way a fire could start without it spreading and causing the entire grassy area to go up into flames. The lighter in my hand sparked and lit the bag on fire.

Now it was time to wait. I sat down on the grass and watched as the bag full of remains melted and burned in response to the combustion. A scent of burning human flesh wafted through the air and it made me cough in disgust by its powerful stench. It took a while, but there was nothing but ashes. I brought a dust pan and a hand-held brush to sweep up the remnants of the guard. It's funny how one minute you've got a living breathing body and the next it's about the size of a pile of dirt. I brought the dust pan to the edge of the cliff and tilted it allowing the ashes to spill onto the rocky bed or float in the air until it found a spot to lay.

I made sure to walk back to the compound slowly, taking in the green scenery and letting the chill of the night gaze against my skin. It was peaceful and quiet - nice to get away from this hectic thing we call life. When I got inside, I took a long shower to scrub my hands clean from any evidence they might expose. Then I put on some comfortable lounging clothes before I ventured through the compound for the rest of the occupants. Well, a special one in particular.

"Caesar baby!" A loud high-pitched voice yelled and I was immediately pulled into a bear hug from the petite woman. She wasn't the special one, but it was all good.

I grinned and returned the hug. "Vanity. What's up?"

Her delighted face turned sour and she folded her arms impatiently. "I can't find Hiro-kun. He's not in his room, the living room, the garage messing with the ninja, or the gym. Have you seen him?"

I shook my head. "Knowing him, he's probably working on another plan to fuck with Cairo's head."

Vanity started giggling. "That was so much fun! Roku said he was complaining like a bitch when we blew up his car.

"Yall blew up his car?!" I started busted out laughing, holding my stomach from the intensity. "Damn, yall niggas went in!" I managed to say after a minute of laughing so hard.

"Well...you know" She gave a sly smile. "Anyways, do you know where Hiro does his plans at?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. He has some secret place built-in the compound but I have yet to find it." My eyes narrowed as I thought about it. One day, I'm going to catch that nigga off guard and see what's so special about the 'hideout' he likes to lock himself up in.

"Bummer...I really wanted to talk to him about something." She allowed her pointer finger to rest on her chin and her eyes looked to the side as if she were in deep thought.

I grinned. "Are you sure it involves talking..."

Vanity gasped and hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Caesar!" Her flustered expression switched to devious. "Well it depends on what you would consider talking"

All I could do was shake my head and widen my grin. "You and Hiro are some bona-fide freaks. Need a damn award for it."

"Well, I wouldn't say freaks...I'd call it making fantasies into realities." Her eyes lit up and her head nodded as if she gave a stamp of approval for her statement.

"Mhm" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess I better get back on my search" She grumbled. "See you later Caesar baby!"

Before she could take another step, I stopped her. "Wait!"

She turned around to face me and looked at me expectantly.

I gulped. "Have you see Pheonix?" My gaze softening when I mentioned her name.

Vanity looked at me sympathetically. It's _that_ look. The one that everyone feels they need to use every time her name is mentioned around me. I don't need her or anyone else's sympathy. I'm not a bitch ass nigga and every time someone brings her up doesn't mean they have to throw me a pity party. " Umm...She's probably with Huey right now" Her usual optimistic and high-pitched voice was calm and leveled.

I nodded and my mouth twisted up "Aight. Cool" But I knew it was anything but cool. It was far from it and the complete opposite. Nothing was cool about the situation but I didn't want anyone else to know that.

Vanity turned to leave again and I didn't stop her this time. I just sighed heavily and headed back to my room, hoping to get some rest early for tomorrow because I would start on an assignment Huey gave me today.

I turned a corner only to be met with another body.

I looked down and saw Jazmine Dubois with a huge smile on her face and her eyes seemed energized and alert - something I've never seem before. There was slight traces of sweat on her forehead and she started laughing and gave a short "My bad, dread head" before running off into the direction she was going before.

Suddenly, Riley nudged past me and his eyes were furious "Where did she go?!" He grumbled through gritted teeth.

I pointed into the direction and he ran in that direction, with a slight limp. 'What the fuck...' I thought to myself. I shook my head. That is just something I'm not going to ponder about. Besides, I have enough on my plate already. I need to contact my connections to find out more information for Huey's plan - whatever it is. That's what I need to do. Not worry about random shit going on in the house.

I reached my room and brought out my cellphone and began making calls. Each call I made, I would jot down information on a notepad as they shared the valuable news with me I that I needed to hear. It was about the fourth call when I received a knock on my door.

"Jay, I'm going to need to call you back...Thanks for what you told, though. Bye." I hung up the phone and cleared my throat "Come in."

The door opened and I inhaled a deep breath as I saw her standing there not looking how she usually would. She wasn't sly or punctual in her facial features. Instead, she looked dejected - the closest thing to sad her pride would allow her to succumb to. She closed the door gently and turned took at me. For a while, all we did was stare at each other.

"What's up, Pheonix?" I said, masking my concern with my usual voice.

She shifted her weight to her other leg and shrugged. "I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Bullshit. Something's up, so tell me" I said firmly with a gentle tone laced around it. My expression was intent but it didn't show any compassion - like it would if things were how it used to be. I wouldn't allow her that satisfaction. It was just alert, attentive, acknowledgement.

"Well..." The rest of her words trailed off and went through one ear and out the other as I admired her from the angle I was sitting at.

Everything about her, everything she does, everything she is captures me. Not a single thing would be left without praise. She looked so beautiful and everything she does revolves around gracefulness. The way she moves, how her sultry words come from her luscious lips, even her cocky smirks she puts on to undermine others.

I loved it all.

Her eyes locked with mine and I inhaled a sharp breath, flustered by the sudden eye contact. Of course, I brushed it off as if it was nothing and maintained my aloof disposition.

There she goes with that smirk again. She came towards me with her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell anyone about this...Not even Hiro" She said with a glare.

And our lips met.

* * *

Left turn then down a long hall. A sharp right turn. Another left turn. Shit! It seems like I'm running out of places to run. It's not long before I hit a dead-end and cornered between two doors and a rocky wall that is part of the hallway design. As much as I would love to go in one of the rooms, I wouldn't want to have another episode of what happened when I walked in on the boss's little session. I glared at nothing in particular as I leaned back on the wall like a cornered mouse in a cat and mouse chase. Sooner or later, I'd have to think fast because I can't keep still with all this adrenaline violently pumping through my veins screaming to be released. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to regain my normal breathing pace. My eyes close tightly and my body fully rested on the back of the wall, not expecting for the outcome of the simple movement.

Something so simple became extremely complicated and confusing as I gasped in shock to feel my body be whipped around as if it was nothing and to be placed in a completely different atmosphere, different room. I could smell before I saw anything. It was the distinct scent of cigarette smoke floating through the air, making me cough slightly from the sudden transition. This made the creepy guy, which I found out his name is Hiro, look up from the desk he was sitting at and give me a questionable look. I just stared at him inside the tiny room out of amazement. So much technology was packed on the desk in such little space. The light was off so the multiple screens and the fiery ring around the cigarette were the only things that lit up the small room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion with widened eyes.

I smirked. "Just you know...exploring." I came a little closer to Hiro and he blew a puff of smoke as he let the cigarette from between his two fingers rest on the ashtray in front of him.

He turned around completely in the office chair he was sitting in and faced me. "You're supposed to be with Riley." His previous caught off guard expression was replaced with an emotionless one.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. "Well, thanks for stating the obvious but Riley and I...We're having some umm, _problems_ at the moment..." I said trailing off, searching for another subject to come across my mind that would avoid the fact that I'm not exactly where I'm supposed to be. "I'm impressed guy who kidnapped me. Not only are you a creep, but you stalk people for a living!" I said in amusement as I pointed towards the screens.

Two of them showed clips of different people being followed, one of them showed some random information, another showed profiles of people, and the last one was a map of Woodcrest with different colored bullet points identifying certain important locations. One of the profiles I recognized and immediately stopped laughing, my smirk slowly faltering. Instead, my face hardened and was replaced with a glare once my eyes registered the picture of the man who put me in this situation.

_Cairo..._

"Shut the hell up, you stupid bitch!...Your weakness is the reason why we're in this mess." I retorted angrily.

_B-But_

"But nothing!" I exclaimed loudly and silenced her. "Since the only thing you can do right is put us in disasters, I'm going to be the logical one and getting us out"

_I want to go home, I just want to forget everything_

"We will. But not before I have a little fun" I said mischievously, rubbing my two hands together like a diabolical genius.

_No! I want to go now!_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed loudly as I clutched my head in pain. My knees dropped to the floor as I gritted my teeth in agony.

"What the f" Was the last thing I heard until I fell to the ground and everything became dark.

* * *

"What the hell now?!" I bellowed angrily as I looked at the two imbeciles standing before me. One of them held on to the girl and the other stood limping on one leg. This is becoming ridiculous. How many damn accidents can she cause in a day? How many times can someone pass out before it becomes a serious issues? It seems like the undercover rapist guard had more control of her than my own brother.

"Well..." They simultaneously began.

I held me hand up to silence them and my angry eyes shot to my brother. "Riley, you first. What I want to know is how the hell did you allow this weak girl to get away from your sight and judging by your limp" I quickly looked at his awkward posture then returned to my intense glare "injure you in the process"

His fist balled up and he pointed towards the knocked out girl. "That bitch is crazy! She's not as w_eak_ as you think she is..." His mouth balled up and his nose twitch out of frustration. "Not only did she disrespect me but she also kicked me in the fucking balls!" He shook his head vigorously "You bout to find someone else to watch that bitch because I sure as hell am not doing it!"

Most of me was still furious but a small portion of me was slightly amused. The so-called 'real nigga', my public menace of a brother was not only sassed and kicked in the groin but he was also outran by a girl. This made me smirk mentally but I maintained my pissed off exterior.

Disappointment ran through my features and I sighed. "Riley, you're not going to abandon her. Maybe if you kept a better eye on her and wasn't doing drugs, she wouldn't have _overpowered_ you"

I could tell Hiro was trying to hold back taunting laughter and Riley looked at me with widened eyes, shocked that I would come to such an outreageous conclusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't take anything!" He retorted angrily and folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

There was a hand on his side that wouldn't stop fidgeting as the rest of his body remained still. His teeth were clenching, lightly rubbing against each other uncontrollably. Light trickles of sweat were visible on his forehead, which doesn't makes sense when the house is always perfectly air-conditioned. He must think I'm stupid.

Without acknowledging any further protests from my brother, I turned my attention towards Hiro. "Now, what happened with you?"

"I was working at my hideout, not expecting anyone to come in because it's _secret_... Well, it used to be..." He trailed off dejectedly before returning to his serious demeanor. "Then all of a sudden, there she is talking to herself like a lunatic and then she passed out. It was weird as hell and she had a little attitude going on like she grew a backbone or something "

Riley is someone I would be skeptical about, but Hiro is someone who when he says something it's to be taken seriously. They both claimed that she's not like she used to be but that's expected since I showed her the video. It can't be as bad as they're exaggerating. I believe that it's just her acting out because she recently discovered her fiancée is a psychotic murderer.

I sighed out of exasperation and folded my hands together and my gaze turned into a hardened glare. "Leave her here since it seems like no one knows how to properly take care of her"

"You don't gotta tell me twice, nigga! I'm out" Riley said before he walked - attempted to run but failed miserably - out of the room, carefully as to not worsen his already pathetic looking limp.

Hiro laid the girl on the couch and walked out of the room without another word. My eyes fell onto the girl and I stared at her as she slept peacefully on the couch. I snorted to myself and shook my head as I went back to organizing my desk. She can't be _that_ bad.

* * *

_My hand was lightly pressed on the second floor window as looked outside and saw her sitting on a bench in the park area with the other troubled misfit teenagers socializing around her. She didn't communicate with anyone her age at all no matter how many people would ask her if she wanted to. If someone did, she would say something rude - i'm assuming by how their innocent faces contort into sadness or anger - and she smirked in satisfaction when they left. Nothing or no one interested her as much as nothing, All she did was stare ahead of her and glare at nothing. _

_A grave expression arose on my face as I saw my beloved child in this condition but the door opened and I averted my gaze away from the window when I saw the doctor come through the door. I leaned from the window and sat down in one of the chairs positioned in front of the expensive mahogany desk._

_"You must be Mrs. Dubois" He stook his hand out for me to shake and I took it slowly nodding._

_"Yes, yes I am. What did you find out about Jazmine?"_

_"I will get to that in a second, Mrs. Dubois. Right now... I just need to ask you a few questions" He took the contents out from a folder with my daughter's name on it and I couldn't help but try to sneak a peek over the information he was about to tell me but I stopped when he cleared his throat and started speaking. "How long have you noticed this sort of behavior from Jazmine?"_

_I shook my head slightly, trying to bring myself back to reality. "A little over a year now" I replied quietly._

_The doctor gave me a stern look "And you've decided to come forth with this information just now?"_

_"Well, it didn't get as bad as...that."_

_"Mhm." He began writing down something on a piece of paper. "What would you consider not as bad?"_

_I sighed. " You know, the normal teenage rebellion of not wanting to follow rules. Stuff like that"_

_"So all this time she's been not following rules?" His face turned skeptical and he didn't seem to take me seriously. "Is that it? That doesn't seem very major"_

_My eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You don't understand...Jazmine has always been a wonderful kid but a year ago she started acting...Not herself. I know it doesn't make sense but that's how I can explain it"_

_"Not herself how?"_

_"She began cursing and undermining her father and I as if we had not authority over her...It started off like that but it turned into something worse. Insults turned into threats and threats turned into..." I gulped, moistening my extremely dry throat "Actions"_

_"Yes. We're aware of what happened, Mrs. Dubois..." His tone became sympathetic. "This is the last question and it's very crucial that you answer honestly because it will definitely make everything fit together."_

_I nodded and looked at him expectantly._

_"Has anything traumatic happened to Jazmine in the past few years?"_

_My eyes widened as I thought of it and I nodded slowly. " Yes, but I don't want to talk about it" I replied sullenly._

_He continued writing on his piece of paper. "That's ok, Mrs. Dubois. You don't have to answer anymore questions because your answer checks out with all the symptoms."_

_"Symptoms?" I asked in confusion._

_"Yes...Jazmine has Dissociative identity disorder...Also known as a split personality in simple terms..." He was still talking but his voice was muted and I could not hear him anymore. _

_"I can't hear you." I said, but he continued talking as if he couldn't hear me._

_"I said I can't hear you!" I yelled in frustration and my eyebrows furrowed furiously._

_"Mother dear..." That sinister voice said and I froze._

_Slowly, I turned towards the window and saw her with that evil smirk plastered on her face. Her head fell backwards as she let out a deranged cackle then she glared at me. "I'm back, bitch!"_

_Out of nowhere, the window she was near shattered into a million pieces then began too levitate and the pointy shards were heading in my direction with only one intention. Murder._

_"Noo!" I screamed in terror._

"Noo!"

"Sarah! Wake up, Sarah!" Tom said as he shook me lightly and my eyes opened to see him. Tears were running down my face and I hugged him tightly as if my life depended on it, relieved that the nightmare was not real. His warm, strong arms soothed me and caressed me and tamed my turbulent sobs.

When I was finished with the endearing embrace I looked at Tom seriously in the eyes and whispered. "Jazmine doesn't have her medication"

* * *

**Told you it would all make sense :D**

**Even though now there are more questions to be answered...**

**I have the preview for next chapter on my Tumblr and Hiro's hideout/entrance to his hideout is there also.**


End file.
